Amortentia
by Mariasa
Summary: Universo Harry Potter. Arthur Kirkland es un joven niño de 11 años de una distinguida y bienaventurada familia de sangre limpia. Orgulloso y creedor de que no hay nada más importante que el poder y relacionarse con gente de su misma posición, todo hace un revés al toparse con un joven rubio de ojos azules, que lo trastocara durante su vida académica como nunca antes había imaginado
1. Prólogo

_**Título:**_Amortentia

_**Autora:**_Mariasa

_**Anime:**_Hetalia Axis Powers/World Series

_**Pareja:**_Multiparing, USUK,

_**Resumen:**_Universo Harry Potter. Arthur Kirkland es un joven niño de 11 años de una distinguida y bienaventurada familia de sangre limpia. Orgulloso y creedor de que no hay nada más importante que el poder y relacionarse con gente de su misma posición, todo hace un revés al toparse con un joven rubio de ojos azules, que lo trastocara durante su vida académica como nunca antes había imaginado

_**Disclaimer:**_ Hetalia y sus personajes, al igual que el universo de Harry Potter no me pertenecen. Todo esto es obra de la mezcla de Hidekaz Himaruya y J. K. Rowling, yo solo he ido cogiendo ideas (:

* * *

_Prólogo_

Estaba nervioso. _¡Dios, estaba realmente nervioso! _El día, el DÍA que con tantas ansias había estado esperando… _¡Había llegado!_ Aquello resonaba en mi mente mientras deambulaba a paso rápido por mi habitación, mientras repasaba cada resquicio, cada cajón, cada estantería; no quería olvidar nada en casa. Aunque si ocurriera, siempre podrían mandárselo por correo, pero prefería que aquello no ocurriera… _¡Maldición, quería que todo fuera perfecto desde el primer momento!_

—**El señor… ¿Aun no esta listo?** — Una asustadiza voz me distrajo de mi inspección de despedida a mi habitación, haciéndome pegar un pequeño bote. Desvié la vista hacia la puerta, topándome con la pequeña silueta de Hwynky, el elfo domestico de la familia, retorciéndose sobre si mismo, seguramente preocupado de haberme molestado.

—**Si, esta todo listo**— Señale con orgullo el gigantesco baúl que se encontraba a mi lado, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, pero aquello, en vez de tranquilizarlo, solo lo puso mas nervioso.

—**El señor… no debió molestarse en hacer su equipaje para la escuela… El señor debió llamar a Hwynky…**— Balbuceo como cada vez que hacia algo por mi cuenta. Hice un gesto de enfado, _¡Era capaz de hacer las cosas por mi mismo! _No tenia que estar como mama y papa, que parecía que eran incapaces de agarrar sus propios cubiertos sin pedir ayuda a una horda de elfos domésticos…

—**No digas tonterías, Hwynky**— Cerro los ojos, siempre que pronunciaba su nombre parecía que le dolía—**Así se donde tengo guardadas mis cosas y no me preocupo de que no falta nada**— Señale, restándole importancia, haciendo un gesto de despreocupación con las manos._ ¡Era ya un adulto, un adulto! _Tenia ya 11 años, iba a irme por fin a la escuela… No necesitaba un elfo detrás de mi persiguiéndome, por mucho que mama dijera…

—**De cualquier manera… los amos…**— Señalo con gesto algo atemorizado hacia el piso de abajo—**Quieren saber si el señor esta ya listo para irse.**

Los ojos se me abrieron de la emoción, mientras sonreía más efusivamente. Realmente me iba… Me iba de casa, me iba lejos —bueno, relativamente lejos—, a estudiar, a aprender… Si a todo aquello se le quitara el hecho de conocer gente prácticamente desde cero, seria un sueño echo realidad. Me gire, para que el sirviente no me viera con aquella cara, de seguro, patética—** Claro que estoy listo… ¡No, puedo llevarlo yo!**— Exclame, a modo de protesta, cuando vi que empezaba a cargar el pesado baúl y trate de tirar de una de las asas, pero el negó con la cabeza.

—**No, no, amo, no lo haga. Hwynky debe hacerlo…**— Mascullo él elfo, saliendo con el baúl de la habitación entre jadeos, seguramente por el elevado numero de cosas que llevaba en él. Me lleve una mano a la sien, masajeándola y tratando de no empezar a gritarle que se detuviera, aquello solo podía empeorar las cosas. Resignado, me gire hacia el único bulto que quedaba allí que tenia que llevarme. En el, un par de grandes ojos ambarinos me observaban, emitiendo un pequeño ulular. Sonreí, metiendo uno de mis dedos en la jaula, dejando que mi pequeña lechuza me picoteara de una manera cariñosa, antes de agarrarla y salir de la habitación con una brillante sonrisa muy mal disimulada.

_**··o··o··**_

No es que estuviera nervioso. Ni tampoco que me diera miedo conocer gente nueva, _¡No era eso!_ Simplemente… estaba impaciente por todo aquello. Si, era eso. No podía parar de repetirme aquello mientras arrastraba mi carrito por la estación de Londres, pasaba por el andén 9 y ¾, y me entremezclaba con la multitud, cargados de baúles, cajas, jaulas con lechuzas, gatos, ratas…

Mis padres me seguían a una distancia prudencial, mientras observaban a su alrededor con un gesto de superioridad que imponía a quienes se encontraban por el abarrotado anden. Bufé por lo bajo, si me hubieran dejado venir solo me sentiría menos incomodo…

—**Hijo mío, deja bien alto el pabellón de los Kirkland**— La voz de mi padre expresaba de todo menos emoción. Le respondí con un asentimiento seco de cabeza con un sonrisa mientras seguía avanzando hasta la zona donde se recogían los equipajes y baúles—**Sabes que esperamos que entres en Slytherin, como todos los miembros de la familia**—Mas que un deseo, sonaba a una orden muy mal camuflada y volví a asentir, volviéndome hacia ellos. Sabía lo que se esperaba de mí, y realmente no me importaba. Simplemente quería conseguir mis propósitos y brillar en la escuela, _¿Qué más daba en que casa estar?_ Aun que realmente, la ausencia de sangre sucias animaba bastante la balanza a favor de esa casa en contra de las otras tres. No era que les tuviera asco, ni mucho menos. Simplemente pensaba que cada uno debía juntarse con quien debía… Cada cual con quien debía relacionarse.

El tren comenzó a pitar, dando el anuncio de que saldría en unos segundos y mire en dirección a la locomotora, con un nudo en el estomago. Llegaba la hora, llegaba, llegaba…

—**Arthur, acuérdate de escribirnos, ¿De acuerdo?** — La voz de mi madre sonaba monótona, como si hubiera estado ensayando aquella frase, _¿Realmente querían que les escribiera? ¿Realmente leerían mis cartas si lo hacia? _—** Y vigila tus compañías, tesoro, ya sabes…**— Mascullo con un deje de arrogancia, mientras miraba al cristal mas cercano, donde un grupo de niños reían de forma escandalosa y estridente

—**Esta bien**— Asentí, resignado, metiendo en el tren—** Nos vemos… **— Salude, sin muchas ceremonias, mientras mis padres se apartaban del vagón. Fruncí los labios. No era que no quisiera a mis padres, no era aquello… Pero tenía la ligera sensación que a veces no lo veían como un hijo, si no más bien como un expositor al mundo de lo perfecta, impecable, rica y sangre limpia que era la familia, nada más. Aquello me agradaba, pero… me sentía un poco vacío en ocasiones, aunque ni muerto se lo diría a nadie.

Con pesar, me adentre por los pasillos del tren, cargando con la jaula y Evelywn dentro, que miraba hacia todos lados con sorpresa. Todo esto era tan nuevo para ella como para mí. Mire por todos lados, buscando un lugar donde sentarme durante el largo viaje, pero en todos los compartimentos parecía haber un grupito de gente que hablaba, charlaba animadamente y se contaba lo fantásticas que de seguro habían sido sus vacaciones. Me exasperaba_, ¿No había un sitio libre y solitario en todo el maldito tren?_ De ser así, esperaría la llegada a Hogwarts sentado en el pasillo. Trague saliva, angustiándome sin poder evitarlo, mirando por la ventanilla hacia el interior de uno de los últimos lugares que me quedaba por investigar y, gracias al cielo, estaba vacío.

Resople aliviado, mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta. No tenia miedo de hacer amigos, me repetía a mi mismo en mi mente. Simplemente el hecho de mezclarme con gente que ya se conocía, se contaba anécdotas y se lanzaban miraditas de entendimiento me enfermaba. Prefería empezar a mezclarme con gente que estuviera como yo: nuevos y sin apenas conocidos, me afirme a mi mismo, mientras miraba por la ventana, apoyando la barbilla sobre una de mis manos.

No me importaba tener que pasar el viaje de ida solo, ya había tiempo para conocer gente. Todo un largo año para conocerla, hacer amigos, detestar profesores… El nudo del estomago crecía, pero al mismo tiempo que la ilusión se abría paso.

Empecé a fantasear sobre las historias que había oído hablar a mis padres y mis familiares sobre el castillo, sus escaleras gigantes, sus jardines… Tenia tantas ganas de llegar y empezar que el simple hecho de pensar en ello me hacia adquirir la típica expresión estúpida que ponía cada vez que me ilusionaba mucho con algo. Pero en aquel momento no me importaba, estaba completamente solo. O eso pensaba.

La idea de que alguien me miraba me inundo la mente de repente, haciendo que perdiera toda expresión de alegría, preocupado, _¿Me estaría volviendo loco?_ Pero de repente los vi, un par de ojos azules en el reflejo del cristal, mirándome y una pequeña mano haciéndome gestos, intentando llamar mi atención.

— **¿Qué…?**— Mascullé entre dientes, mientras dirigía mi mirada hacia el cristal de la puerta, topándome de nuevo con aquel par de ojos, mirándome. Lo acompañaba una cara radiante, con una sonrisa de felicidad decorándole el rostro, dándole aspecto de inmensamente feliz y un poco estúpido al mismo tiempo. No paraba de hacer señas de si podía entrar y, en mi confusión, ladeé la cabeza, a lo que él pareció entender como un gesto afirmativo.

"_**Mierda"**_

— **¡Hola! Oye, ¿Te importa que entremos? Es que esta todo prácticamente lleno y… Bueno…**— Dirigió una mirada al compartimento vacío, casi con ojos suplicantes. Puse los ojos en blanco un segundo. Perfecto, tenía ser pinta del típico muchacho que se rodeaba de muchísima gente ruidosa, seguro que venia con siete u ocho personas, y no pararían de incomodarlo durante el largo viaje.

—**Supongo…**— Susurre, volviendo mi vista de nuevo hacia el cristal, arrugando la nariz. Por la ventana pude ver como el chico, se giraba sobre si mismo, bajando un poco la voz.

— **¿Ves, Matty? No hay problema… venga, vamos… **— Pude escuchar, aunque trataba de ignorarle

Vaya, solamente venia con una persona. Y por lo que pude apreciar por el vistazo casi instantáneo que le dirigí, no era de los que hablaban mucho. Parecía más bien callado, tímido y reservado. Me dedico una tímida sonrisa de disculpa por haberme interrumpido mis pensamientos, mientras yo notaba mis mejillas arder. Como siempre. Mierda

Ambos se parecían mucho físicamente, mismos ojos, mismo pelo –aunque cortes y color un poco diferentes si te fijaban bien- mismas gafas… Pero al mismo tiempo, parecían ser completamente opuestos. El que me había preguntado si podía entrar - de pelo mas corto y ojos de un vivo color azul cielo - era enérgico, vivaz y carismático; el otro-de pelo mas lacio y ojos de un azul algo violáceo - se veía tranquilo… más de mi estilo. Suspire, volviendo a centrarme en la ventana, pero sintiéndome incomodo por la mirada del primero, que se mantenía completamente fija en mi, mientras balanceaba las piernas en el asiento_ ¿Qué era tan interesante? ¿O es que tenía algo en la cara?_

— **¿Si…? **— pregunté, un poco de mala gana, dejando de mirar por la ventana y centrándome también por completo en el. Realmente tenía los ojos mas azules que había visto nunca… Penetrantes. Ardientes.

— **¿Cómo te llamas?** — Preguntó con alegría, mientras cerraba los ojos. Lo mire sin comprender, seguramente poniendo una cara extraña como si en vez de aquello me hubiera preguntado si comía babosas vivas. Él, sin esperar a mi respuesta, se embalo a hablar—**Yo me llamo Alfred. Alfred F. Jones**— Me extendió la mano, sin perder la sonrisa, que empezaba a turbarme. Se la estreche sin muchas ceremonias ni abrir la boca, lo cual no pareció importarle— **Este es Matthew, pero puedes llamarle Matt. O Matthy**—El aludido movió la cabeza en señal de asentimiento, _¿Es que acaso Alfred siempre hablaba por él? _

Bueno, acababa de conocerlo y estaba seguro que podría hablar por todos y cada uno de los ocupantes del expreso de Hogwarts. Menudo pico… Seguía hablando como si los tres tuviéramos una conversación la mar de amena y no fuera su voz la única que resonaba entre aquellas cuatro paredes —** Somos estadounidenses. Bueno, no. Él es canadiense, como nuestra madre. Pero da lo mismo… **—Señalo a Matt que por un momento cambio su expresión amable para mirarlo con escepticismo—**Perdona, pero realmente Canadá es como si fuera… ¡Bueno, da igual! Llevamos poco aquí en Inglaterra, pero nuestros padres estaban ansiosos por que viniéramos a Hogwarts**— Su voz era demasiado dinámica y gritona. Se encontraba a medio camino entre ser un dolor de oídos y una pesadilla para el joven británico.

—**Ya veo…**— Susurré, mientras volvía a apoyar mi cara sobre mi mano, pero esta vez mirándolos a los dos, alternativamente. Suspire, cerrando los ojos y mirando por la ventana de nuevo —**Soy Arthur. Arthur Kirkland**— _¿Por qué me daba que simplemente con el hecho de decir mi nombre no bastaría para terminar la conversación?_

—**Vaaaaya ¿Eres ingles? Lo cierto es que tu nombre tiene toda la pinta**— Exclamo Alfred, completamente entusiasmado. Asentí, devolviéndole la mirada, con un poco de orgullo en los ojos— ¡**Fantástico!** — Sonreí, sin entender que tenia de fantástico que mi procedencia fuera inglesa —que lo era, por supuesto—, pero realmente el chico se estaba esforzando por ser simpático. Suspire por tercera o cuarta vez, y mire a Matthew.

— **¿Y por qué vinisteis a Hogwarts? ¿No era más sencillo ir a un colegio de magia más cerca de vuestras casas?** — Pregunte, medio por ser cortes y medio por pura curiosidad.

—**Nuestros padres…**— Matthew abrió la boca, pero tuve que acercarme un poco mas, su voz era apenas un susurro. Enrojeció al instante, y carraspeo, todo indicaba que él no solía llevar las conversaciones—**Nuestros padres vinieron a Hogwarts y querían que nosotros también lo hiciéramos…**

—**Si, **_**"mummy"**_** nos inscribió nada mas nacer, parece ser. Tenia claro que viniéramos aquí, aunque este en la otra punta del mundo**— Finalizo Alfred, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y miraba por encima de mi, a las repisas donde descansada Evelywn—** ¿Es tuya?** — Asentí, mientras le dirigía una sonrisa de cariño a mi pequeña mascota— **Es preciosa, Arthur.**

A modo de respuesta le dedique una media sonrisa, mientras miraba como volvía a colocarse en su sitio—** ¿Vosotros no traéis mascotas**?— Pregunté, casi sin darme cuenta. Conversar con aquellos dos parecía demasiado sencillo… quizás incluso ameno. Parecía que el dinamismo de Alfred era puramente contagioso.

Matt negó con la cabeza, mientras se agarraba las manos—**Soy alérgico a los animales. A casi todos**— Murmuro, con algo de tristeza —**Aun que me encantan, por eso tengo a Kuma **– Señalo a un pequeño llavero que llevaba consigo, donde colgaba un oso de peluche, blanco —**Lo adoro y no me da alergia. Además, es un regalo muy preciado…**— Suspiro, con una sonrisa.

—**Ya veo… ¿Y tu?** — Volví a mirar a Alfred y lo descubrí completamente fijo en mí, perforándome con la mirada. Trague saliva casi sin darme cuenta. Él pestañeo, llevándose las dos manos a la cabeza y apoyándose en el respaldo del asiento.

—**Yo de mascota solo quiero mi pequeña escoba**— Sentencio el de ojos azules, volviendo a sentarse, jugueteando con sus pies, divertido.

— **¿Escoba? Pero… **— Fruncí el ceño, tratando de recordar las palabras exactas de la carta de la subdirectoraMcGonagall—L**os alumnos de primer año no tienen permiso para volar ni participar en el quidd…**

— **¡Ya lo sé! ¿No te parece frustrante? ¡Dios mío, es demasiado injusto!** — Su pose tan agitada y artificial de molestia me hizo soltar una pequeña risotada. Empezaba a sentirme medianamente a gusto con aquel par de hermanos—**Un años sin poder volar, sin poder hacer payasadas en el aire. Y aquí él señorito**— Señalo a Matt, que se sonrojo, como sabiendo ya de antemano lo que iba a decir su hermano—**Aunque no diga nada, se siente como yo. Tendrías que verlo de guardián **—Agito la mano en el aire, resoplando, con ganas —** Impresionante.**

—**Vaya…**— La conversación volvió a incomodarme de nuevo, mientras me revolvía sobre mi mismo, rezando por que cambiaran de tema, pero parecía que me había topado con dos forofos y futuros jugadores de Quidditch del colegio.

— **¿Y a ti? ¿Te gusta volar, Arthur?**

— **¿Qué? Oh… claro…**— Mustie, sin mucha atención, dejando claro que la conversación me desanimaba. Matt agarro a Alfred del brazo, animándolo a callarse. Menos mal, uno de los dos sabia leer el ambiente, pero el ojiazul pareció no darse cuenta y siguió hablando.

— **¿Claro? Oh, vamos… Una persona a la que le guste no respondería eso, ¿Acaso no volaste nunca?** — Mustio con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa.

—**Yo… cla…claro que he volado…**—Empecé sin mucha convicción, pero la cara de Alfred me hizo callarme. Me estaba dejando claro que no me creía simplemente con la mirada que me estaba echando. _¿Por qué los ojos de un completo desconocido, por muy simpático que fuera, me intimidaban tanto?_

—**No… sabes, ¿verdad?** — Preferí callarme, y desviar la mirada. No me gustaba reconocer que era malo en algo, pero era capaz de decirme que se lo demostrara y quedaría como un payaso en las clases practicas de vuelo que sabía que tendríamos en primer año, así que preferí dejarlo pasar. Aunque el no parecía estar por la labor—**Oye Arthur, no tiene nada de malo no saber…**

_¿Había escuchado bien?_ La mayoría de gente se mofaba y mas si eran fanáticos del Quidditch o del vuelo, por lo que prefería mantenerme alejado de aquellas conversaciones. Pero el tono de su voz era sincero. Además Matt me sonreía con sinceridad también, mientras asentía con la cabeza. Entre los dos consiguieron que me sonrojara.

—**Es que la verdad… nunca lo probé… y yo…**— Conseguí articular con esfuerzo, tragándome un poco de orgullo, intuyendo por alguna razón que ninguno de los dos se reiría. Y me equivoque. Alfred estallo en risas y aquello solamente hizo que me encendiera _¿Por qué se había mostrado tan comprensivo y de repente hacia aquello?_ —** ¿¡Eres estúpido o que te pasa!?¡Imbécil! ¡No te rías! –** Tenia ganas de agarrarle del cuello y estrangularlo hasta que muriera, _¿Para que confiaba algo así en dos personas que acababa de conocer?_

—**Per…perdona. Es que pusiste una cara demasiado graciosa**—Mascullo entre risas, con unas pequeñas lagrimillas en los ojos—**Como si en verdad fuera importante si supieras o no**—Aquello me dejo parado unos segundos, _¿No se reía por que no supiera?_ No lo entendía, _¿Estaba mal de la cabeza o algo?_ —**No importa, siempre se puede aprender ¿no? **— Me guiño un ojo, dejándome algo desarmado y sin poder articular palabra—**No te preocupes ¡Yo te enseñare a volar, Arthur!** — Su sonrisa se me contagio, a mi pesar y desvié la mirada, mientras él cerraba los ojos complacido.

—**Venga Alfred. No intentes hacer de profesor cuando no eres tan bueno…**— Susurro Matty, haciendo que Alfred empezara a soltar grititos y a contestarle entre empujones y risas.

Vale, no me había sentado con un par de bravucones, si no con un tipo extraño y extravagante y su simpático y silencioso hermano. Sonreí por dentro, tampoco era tan malo aquello.

Tan absorto estaba en su conversación que no me di cuenta de que la luz que entraba por las ventanillas del compartimento iba, poco a poco, desapareciendo; que las horas pasaban y que estábamos cada vez más cerca de nuestro destino

**_··o··o··_**

_[Preview] Capitulo siguiente: Selección y comienzo_

_**— ¡Gryffindor! —** Y aquello termino con todo. Aquella simple palabra me arranco una pequeña ilusión. Aun que ni yo mismo entendía el por que me sentía oprimido... Aquello era ridículo._

* * *

¡Y ya esta por ahora! Puf, llevo con este fic desde hace muchísimos meses, y al fin me decidí a subirlo... ¡Es algo que me hace mucha ilusión! Mezcla dos de mis grandes pasiones y amores, Hetalia y Harry Potter... ¡Es algo que me puede!

Espero que os guste, y seáis pacientes, este es un fic largo, narrando todas las vivencias en 7 cursos escolares... ¡Pueden pasar muchas cosas! Y mas tratándose de Arthur y Alfred.

¡Espero leer reviews pidiendo más, siempre anima bastante!

¡Nos leemos! 3


	2. Seleccion

**Nota: **Lamento mucho la demora con la actualización. El problema es mi creciente imaginación para idear nuevos fics y de meterme en la traducción de muchos otros u.u ¡Tratare de ir lo mas rápido posible!

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Selección**

* * *

"_No son nuestra habilidades las que muestran como somos. Si no nuestras elecciones"_

. . .

— **¿Por qué parece que todo el mundo se esta moviendo? **—Inquirió Alfred, mientras que miraba como por los pasillos comenzaba a pasar un tumulto de gente mayor que en todas las horas que llevábamos allí. Ante el comentario del rubio, mire distraídamente en dirección a la ventana, dando un respingo de alarma. Era completamente de noche y no podía quedar demasiado para llegar…

— **¡Mierda…! **— Farfulle, poniéndome de pie sobre mi asiento, rebuscando entre mis cosas. La tunica, la tunica, ¿Dónde estaba? Comencé a agobiarme mientras escuchaba las risas mal disimuladas del norteamericano —** ¿De que diablos te ríes? **—Inquirí, con la sien palpitándome, mirándolo de reojo.

— **Te estresas demasiado fácilmente. Es divertido… **— Señalo, negando con la cabeza, sendas sonrisas en la cara. Enrojecí por completo, retirándoles la mirada, sin dejar de buscar mis cosas. No era cierto, no me estresaba. Solo quería que todo saliera bien… _¿¡Además, que hacia opinando sobre él, si apenas se conocían!?_ Me pregunte, sintiendo las orejas aun calientes y los dedos temblorosos…

. . .

— **¡Los de primer año por aquí, por favor! ¡Los de primer año! **— Una potente voz barría el andén donde nos habíamos parado. Baje, acompañado por ambos hermanos, sintiendo mis rodillas temblorosas. En menos de un momento, estábamos rodeados por una gran multitud, ruidosa y chillona que hablaban todos al unísono. Sobre sus nervios, sobre las vacaciones de verano, sobre la gigantesca apariencia del hombre que nos había estado llamando –Y no les quitaba razón, menudo gigantón-

Los escuchaba de pasada, abriéndome paso entre ellos y dedicándoles miradas furtivas y, muy a mi pesar, avergonzadas. No podía evitarlo. Seguí tirando de mi mismo hacia delante cuando sentí que una mano me agarraba del brazo, haciéndome reducir la velocidad. Gire mi cabeza, preparado para explotar, cuando me tope con la cara de Al y su sonrisa de medio lado **— ****Arthur, no corras. Me cuesta seguir tu ritmo —** Masculló, alzando las cejas y yo simplemente me quede quieto. Quería decirle que no hacia falta que lo siguiera y que podía quedarse con su hermano, pero simplemente no pude. Además, de repente me di cuenta de que algo faltaba para hacerle aquella invitación a abandonarme…

— **¿Dónde… esta Matt? **— Pregunté, sintiéndome la garganta seca, haciendo un ligero gesto para que soltara el agarre de mi brazo. Ahora que estaba a solas con Alfred, extrañamente no sabia de que podíamos hablar. Y aquel charlador nato parecía haber cortado el grifo de palabras, _¡Que momento más oportuno!_

Antes de contestar, Alfred esbozo una de sus características sonrisas, ladeando la cabeza, guiando mi mirada a uno de los extremos del pequeño grupo que se había formado alrededor nuestra. Matt le dedicaba una sonrisa cortes a un atento y simpático rubio que le hablaba cerca. Muy cerca quizás… —** Parece que esta haciendo amigos sin mi… **— Mascullo, mordiéndose el labio inferior, suspirando —** Eso es bueno… **—El ojiazul parecía aliviado de cierta manera. Quizás tener a su hermano gemelo pegado siempre en su estado taciturno era agotador. Aun que ni se le notara.

— **Supongo… **— Repuse, mirando hacia otro lado. Tenía 4 hermanos mayores, pero con ninguno rozaba más de dos palabras seguidas… Comencé a mirar lo pequeños corrillos que se formaban en torno a mi. Las manos me sudaban, y sentía un ligero peso en la garganta. _¿Debía ir a hablar con alguien…? ¡OH, no, de ninguna manera! ¡No estaba…!_

— **Oye Arthur… **— Me llamo la voz del americano, sacándome de mí debate de si seguir ignorando a todo el mundo o sociabilizar, aun que yo ya sabia que aquella guerra la tenía perdida. Me quedaría solo, como siempre —** ¡Vayamos juntos en la barca! **— Me dedico una de sus mejores muecas amistosas mientras me señalaba las embarcaciones en las cuales el gigante que nos había recibido señalaba para que montáramos.

— **¿Qué…? **— Me sonroje, casi de manera espontánea, desviando la mirada,_ ¿Quería ir conmigo?_ —** Bueno, supongo… **— Se me escapo de entre los labios, observando como Matthew era invitado por aquel y atento desconoció a subir con él, sin dejar de hablarle — **Pero… Y-ya sabes… Seria descortés dejarte solo. Por eso… **— Repuse, casi al instante, sin querer que viera que todo mi ser vibraba por que nada mas bajar del tren, no se hubiera largado. Nos habíamos topado con varios grupos de gente bastante animada y ruidosa. Gente como Alfred. Justo el tipo de personas con las que él encajaría a la perfección y estaría mucho más a gusto. Pero se había quedado conmigo…

— **Venga, vamos, ¡O nos quitaran las mejores! **—Sentí como volvía a agarrarme del brazo, esta vez mucho más abajo, cerca de la muñeca y tiraba de mí, en dirección a las barcas. Y por una vez en todo el día no puse objeciones, y me deje llevar y subir en la primera barca que encontramos, con dos muchachos más. Alfred parecía entusiasmado con todo aquello y no hacia más que comentar las ganas que tenía de llegar de una vez, excitado en su manera de hablar y de moverse. Yo simplemente lo miraba, escuchando sus palabras. Coincidía con él, pero no quería mostrarlo tan abiertamente.

— **¡Arthur, mira! —** Masculló el norteamericano, mientras señalaba hacia delante, después de estar varios minutos en silencio. Ante nosotros, fuerte e imponente, aparecía Hogwarts y tanto mi corazón como mi estomago se encogieron, _¡Era… era…!_ **— Es precioso, ¿No crees? —** Inquirió y no pude hacer más que asentir. Realmente, lo era **— Oye Arthur, ¿Has oído hablar de la ceremonia de Selección?**

— **Por supuesto, ¿Quién no ha oído hablar de ella? — **Alce las cejas, mirando su rostro infantil, que estaba contraído de felicidad. Parecía un niño pequeño…

— **Yo… Yo he oído poco. Mis padres no quisieron decirnos mucho al respecto — **Trago saliva, como si de repente estuviera muy, muy nervioso **— ¿S-sabes en que consiste?**

— **¿Eh? — **¿De veras no sabia en que consistía la ceremonia? Realmente no consistía en nada demasiado rebuscado **— Pues veras, solo… — **Empecé a decir, pero volví a observar su cara. Estaba de repente ansioso y algo preocupado, _¿Qué estaría imaginando su mente que tendría que hacer al llegar al castillo? _Fruncí una sonrisa, sin poder dejar escapar aquella oportunidad **— Solo nos harán pasar por ciertas pruebas. Ya sabes, para hacer medir la valentía, la inteligencia… A veces te hacen realizar hechizos muy complicados…**

— **¿Qu-qué? ¿Qué t-tipo de pruebas? — **Su voz tembló, o por lo menos fue lo que me pareció. Hice el esfuerzo por no echar a reír y poner gesto serio, _¿Así que… Alfred era un miedoso? _

—**A veces te hacen enfrentarte contra dragones, espíritus… — **Casi pude sentir la bola de saliva deslizándose por su garganta seca **— Dicen que si no logras superarlos, te mandan de vuelta a casa… Si logras salir de ello — **Asentí, pesadamente, mientras que él pegaba un respingo. Se veía tembloroso y nuestros dos compañeros de barca parecían curiosos ante nuestros cuchicheos y los ligeros temblores del ojiazul **— ¡Oh! ¿Ocurre algo, Alfred? — **Pregunté, con falsa preocupación, como si no supiera que mis palabras lo habían asustado.

— **¿Q-que? ¡N-no, claro que no! — **Sonreí internamente. Se había visto tan chulo y seguro en el tren, que ahora casi daba penita. Quiso decirle que era broma, pero simplemente lo miro como, tras volver a mirar al colegio, cerro los ojos **— ¿Y… Tu crees que las pasaras? **

— **Más me vale… — **Espeté, intentando aparentar preocupación

— **Bueno… seguro que lo logramos — **La sonrisa calida que me dedico me hizo arrepentirme inmediatamente de mi broma. Pero igual que hace un momento, no le confesé la verdad, solamente asentí a su afirmación **— ¿Crees que nos tocara en la misma casa, Arthur? —**Señalo, mirando hacia uno de los lados, observando las negras aguas que nos rodeaban.

— **Puede ser… — **Repuse, removiéndome en mi asiento. No me costaba mucho imaginar en que casa acabaría yo _¿Vendría Al a Slytherin conmigo?_ Había varias posibilidades…

— **¡Quiero que vayamos juntos! — **Exclamó, en voz alta, cerrando los ojos amablemente, haciendo que mi estomago se encogiera aun más. Perfecto, conseguiría que desapareciera por completo a aquel paso.

— **N-no estaría mal… — **Sentí una punzada en el pecho ante las palabras que escaparon casi sin querer de mis labios. Pero era cierto. Una parte de mi gritaba por que fuéramos juntos a la misma casa. Intente callarla, pero gritaba cada vez más y más fuerte a medida de que nos acercábamos a nuestra nueva escuela.

. . .

Ante de que pudiéramos darnos cuenta, estábamos atravesando la gran puerta de entrada, y ascendiendo por las escalinatas, todos juntos, murmurando y ansiosos. Matt se nos había vuelto a unir, pidiéndole unas silenciosas disculpas a su hermano por haberlo abandonado y Alfred, entre risas, le preguntaba que tal era su nuevo amigo.

Tembloroso, y sin separarme de los hermanos, termine de subir los escalones, dándome cuenta de que mis compañeros habían frenado y, con curiosidad, alargue el cuello, para ver la razón. Y parecía que esta vestía de negro y nos observaba desde la parte alta de las escaleras de manera analizante. Trague saliva, súbitamente nervioso.

— **Bienvenidos a Hogwarts — **Hablo con una fuerte voz clara y autoritaria. Enseguida pensé que debía de tratarse de la tal subdirectora McGonagall que firmaba nuestras cartas de admisión **—** **En breves atravesareis estas puertas para uniros a vuestros compañeros, pero antes de eso, se os seleccionara para vuestras casas. A saber Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin… Iré a revisar si todo esta listo para dar comienzo la selección… — **Y sin más dilación, desapareció por las grandes puertas de madera, que darían seguramente al Gran Comedor, dejándonos solos y, a la mayoría, asustados.

—**Arthur, ¿Estas asustado? — **Pregunto la temblorosa voz de Alfred, mirándome.

— **¿Qué? ¿Por qué debería…? — **Farfulle, mirándolo de reojo, sin entender durante unos segundos, recordando mi pequeña broma **— Eh, no, creo que todo saldrá bien — **Le dedique una pequeña sonrisa

Me contesto con otra sonrisa, confiado ante mi seguridad. Pobre, a saber que clase de cosas estarían pasando por su alterada mente… La profesora volvió, dictaminando que todo estaba listo y entramos en el comedor.

Era gigantesco, asombroso. Todo estaba iluminado por la tenue y tintineante luz de un millar de velas flotantes, y los rostros del resto de alumnado de Hogwarts – que ya se encontraba sentado en las respectivas mesas de sus casas- los observaba con curiosidad mientras avanzaban por el pasillo central. El corazón se me iba a salir del pecho a cada paso que daba hacia delante. Podía sentirlo…

Paramos justo en la parte final del comedor, donde se encontraba una gran mesa en la que, parte sin duda del profesorado observaba a la carne nueva de este año. En medio, un hombre de gran barba blanca, brillante, nos dedicaba a todos una sonrisa franca y simpática.

— **Ese es el profesor Dumbledore, ¿verdad? — **Pregunto en voz baja Matt, a lo que su hermano asintió con fuerza. Los observe de reojo, y el tímido muchacho me sonrió **— Nuestros padres nos han hablado mucho sobre él. Parece que le tienen mucho aprecio…**

Asentí, casi automáticamente. En casa también se hablaba de aquel hombre, aunque no demasiado bien, precisamente. Nunca entendería aquella aversión que tenían sus padres por aquel sujeto…

McGonagall se situó delante de nosotros, mirando a un taburete, del cual no me había percatado hasta ese mismo instante, y en el que se encontraba un viejo sombrero ajado. Todos repitieron el gesto de la mujer, mirando con ansias al complemento roto. Me pregunte a que estábamos esperando cuando, sin previo aviso, el sombrero se movió, hablando con voz fuerte y clara.

_. . ._

**…_Fue Gryffindor el que halló el modo:_**

**_Me levanto de su cabeza,_**

**_Y los cuatro en mi metieron algo de su sesera_**

**_Para que pudiera elegiros a la primera._**

**_Ahora ponme sobre las orejas._**

**_No me equivoco nunca:_**

**_Echare un vistazo a tu mente_**

**_¡Y te diré de que casa eres!_**

La sala estallo en aplausos mientras que el sombrero volvía a callar después de su breve canción de bienvenida, y todos parecían esperar, impacientes y más nerviosos que minutos antes. La profesora McGonagall se acerco lentamente a él, agarrándolo de su punta y levantándolo del diminuto taburete donde había estado reafirmado.

— **Ahora os iré llamando uno por uno. Vendréis hasta aquí, os colocare el sombrero sobre la cabeza… Y seréis seleccionados para una casa **— Terminó con una sonrisa, severa, aunque amigable. Aquella mujer parecía de actitud contradictoria. Escuche un sonido de asombro venir de mi lado, y un golpe cuidadoso en el brazo. Alfred me miraba, con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa aliviada. Parecía que sus expectativas de morir aquella noche habían desaparecido.

— **¡Braginski****, Iván! **

El primero de los nuevos estudiantes se abrió paso, yendo a parar al taburete con rapidez, pero me perdí el proceso simplemente por observar la sonrisa que estaba dedicando Alfred. Se veía mucho mas relajado que hacia un instante, e incluso contento, _¿De verdad se había creído lo de la tortura para la elección de las casas? _Me aguante las ganas de sonreír yo también. Que idiota…

— **¡****Beilschmidt****, Ludwig!**

Un muchacho rubio de ojos azules, que a decir verdad, no parecía de primer curso debido a su musculatura… Con gesto torpe se sentó en la silla, esperando apenas unos segundos antes de que lo mandaran a Gryffindor. Gran parte de la sala rugió, aun que entre todos los sonoros aplausos se escuchaba una voz estridente, molesta y escandalosa desde la mesa de los leones, que parecía estallar en júbilo por que al tal Ludwig lo hubiera mandado también allí. Negué con la cabeza. Descerebrados…

Enseguida nombraron a un tal_"Bonnefoy, Francis"_- que resulto ser el nuevo "amigo" acosador de Matthew – para la casa Ravenclaw. Sentía las ansias de balancearme de adelante hacia atrás con nerviosismo. No quedaba tanto para llegar a él…

— **¡Jones, Alfred Fitzgerald! **— El nombrado se acerco con paso seguro hacia el taburete haciendo un gesto de desagrado, no sin antes guiñarme un ojo de forma amistosa. Fruncí el ceño, aun que realmente no me molesto. En absoluto... Observe, moviendo los brazos con nerviosismo, como el muchacho se sentaba, ofreciéndole a McGonagall una sonrisa deslumbrante. El sombrero pareció dudar unos instantes, no contesto tan rápidamente como con los otros muchachos, _¿Ocurría algo…?_ Lentamente, el remache que servia como boca se abrió, tronando por la sala del Gran Comedor.

— _**¡Gryffindor! **_— Y aquello termino con todo. Aquella simple palabra me arranco una pequeña ilusión. Aun que ni yo mismo entendía el por que. Observe a Alfred quitarse el Sombrero Seleccionador con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, clamado por una de las mesas de los extremos, que lucían brillantes escarpelos dorados y rojos. Me lleno de amargura verlo sentarse, siendo recibido animadamente por todos. Me dolía… Y no sabia, ni quería saber porqué.

No pude evitarlo. Agache la cabeza alicaído, mientras escuchaba una multitud mas de selecciones. _"Jones, Emily",_ que también fue a parar a Gryffindor y un tal _"Honda, Kiku",_ que al igual que Francis, acabo en Ravenclaw. Miré al suelo, con un sentimiento de extraña incomodidad. Casi ni me había percatado del hecho de que Matthew no fue nombrado junto a su hermano…

— **¡Kirkland, Arthur! — **Con gesto automático y la cabeza aun gacha, me acerque hacia el taburete, sentándome y sintiendo el ligero peso del sombrero sobre mi cabeza cuando la profesora lo coloco. Enseguida note un cosquilleo en la oreja y una voz cantarina similar a la que nos había hablado antes farfullando en ella.

—**_Veamos que tenemos aquí… Parece que lo tienes todo muy claro, ¿Verdad muchacho? Tienes cierta ambición… Y sabes donde quieres ir…_ — **Callo durante unos instantes, mientras yo apretaba los ojos, que no eran visibles a los demás, tragando saliva **— _Aun que… Parece que existe una pequeña duda dentro de ti de donde quieres ir_ — **Pegue un pequeño respingo, sonrojándome, ¿Qué quería decir con aquello? Yo quería… sabia… tenia que estar en Slytherin **— ¿Tan seguro estás? **

— **Claro que si — **Respondí mentalmente, tragando más saliva **— No hay nada por lo que yo… — **Calle, tragándome mis palabras.

— **_¿Ves? Estas dudando_ — **Repuso, mientras que volvía a callar **— _Pero si tan importante es para ti, creo que deberás estar en… ¡Slytherin!_ — **Esto ultimo lo chillo, dictaminando el fututo nombre de mi casa. Suspire mientras me retiraban el sombrero y una lluvia de aplausos se extendía, siendo más efusiva en uno de los extremos del comedor, donde se sentaban los representantes de dicha casa. Me dirigí allí, con una sonrisa nerviosa, sin querer levantar los ojos del suelo. Me senté después de ser recibido con varias palmadas en el hombro y saludos efusivos. Seguí en estado silencioso mientras distribuían a "_Lorinaitis__, Toris_", a un par apellidados _"Vargas",_ incluso a Matt.

La ceremonia estaba perdiendo interés, solo quería que terminara, cenar e irme a mi respectiva habitación. Todo finalizo con un tal "Yao, Wang", unas palabras amables por parte del director y enseguida los platos delante de nosotros se llenaron de deliciosos platos exquisitos por arte de magia. Comencé a cenar, levantando un par de veces la cabeza de mi plato y, casi inconscientemente, apuntando con mi mirada a la mesa contraria en el comedor, pensando en toparme con un alegre muchacho haciendo amistades y riendo, risueño. Pero me encontré con una mirada entristecida que me miraba a su vez, mientras comía pesadamente y sin participar en las demás conversaciones de su alrededor. Trague saliva, devolviendo la vista al plato, terminando de cenar. Pero era imposible. Aquella triste mirada de ojos zafiro me persiguió incluso ya acostado en la cama, horas después, sin dejarme conciliar el sueño, ni descansar.

_Continuara..._

* * *

**Notas: **

**Alfred Fitzgerald Jones:** Para quien no lo sepa, Himaruya se basó en el nombre del presidente John F. (Fitzgerald) Kennedy para bautizar al representante de América

* * *

¡GOMEN! Por la tardanza y por todo lo demás... u.u" Tengo una multitud de Fics escritos y en mente y esto, sumando a mis tareas y demás... ¡Me hacen que sea difícil actualizar! Pero me propuse hacerlo y ponerme al día con todo, asi que procurare dar capitulos más seguido ^^

Espero que les guste este capítulo, y que disfruten... ¡Los siguientes seran mucho mas animados! Este es que es el... punto de separación entre mis dos niños y tiene un aire melancólico :/

Muchas gracias a los Reviews, me alegro muchísimo de que os guste y saber que hay mas gente que disfruta con la mezcla HP/Hetalia */* *abraza a todos*

¡Hasta la siguiente actualización! ;)


	3. Comienzo y decepción

**Nota: **Siento mucho la demora. Demasiados fics, poco tiempo. Tendré que administrar mejor mí tiempo entre los fics, el cosplay y las clases (:

**Escuchando: **_**"**__The walk"_ de "Imogen Heap

**Capítulo 2: Comienzo y decepción**

* * *

"_Podrías ser muy grande, ¿Sabes?, lo tienes todo en tu cabeza"_

* * *

La noche había pasado lenta. Muy lenta. _¡Mierda, desesperada y jodidamente lenta!_ Me decía a mi mismo, cruzado de brazos, con los ojos muy abiertos y fijos en el techo de mi cama adorselada. Cada vez que trataba de cerrar los ojos y descansar, recordaba aquellos orbes azul brillante de Alfred durante la cena, que destilaban pena. Y decepción. Porque aquello que le había regalado mirada tras mirada era decepción,_ ¿Verdad? ¿Pero…Por qué iba a sentirse decepcionado Alfred…? _Tenían que ser imaginaciones mías, solo eso… Tenia que serlo. Por que después de todo, _¿Acaso no se conocían desde hacia apenas unas horas antes? No _podía importarle tanto…

Pero aunque dejara de pensar en el rostro del muchacho rubio, había otro tema que me tenía preocupado. La voz del Sombrero, sus palabras… Su ligera insinuación de duda, _¿Cómo podía insinuar aquel trozo de trapo que el estaba dudando?_ Sabia muy bien en que casa quería estar desde años. Mas bien, sabia en que casa debía estar…_ ¿A que venia aquella mierda de discurso en su oído? _Ridículo… _¡Simplemente ridículo!_

Desperté, mas cansado de lo que me acosté la noche anterior, después de haber conseguido conciliar unas cuantas horas de sueño. Me había casi obligado a mi mismo a dormirme diciéndome que aquel maldito insomnio era a causa del inicio de las clases y no por el estúpido americano que dormía seguramente placidamente en aquellos momentos en su habitación de la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Sentí a mis compañeros despertar lentamente, entre gruñidos casi indistinguibles y farfullos mañaneros. Braginski fue el primero en levantarse de la cama, podía sentir sus pasos por la habitación, rebuscando entre sus cosas, y cansado de aquello, me levante también, sin muchas ceremonias ni mirar a nadie.

— **Buenos días **— Espeto Iván mirándome de reojo, a lo que simplemente contesté de manera seca con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Me dolía todo el cuerpo. ¡Maldita sea…! Sabia que aquel día iba a ir de mal en peor, podía sentirlo… _¡Y todo por culpa de aquel insomnio! ¡Y del estúpido americano! ¡Y de aquella ligera y ridícula opresión en el pecho!_

…

— **¡Hola Arthur! **— Una voz animada y atropellada casi me arrolló nada mas puse los pies en el Gran Comedor. Me había tomado un gran rato colocarme el uniforme, la tunica y arreglarme adecuadamente para bajar a desayunar. Sentía de alguna manera que estaba rehusando llegar allí y en mismo instante que observe al muchacho estadounidense acercarse a mi con alegría entendí cual era el momento que había estado tratando de evitar: Aquel encuentro. Solté un bufido, observando su gesto alegre y despreocupado. _¿Había leído decepción la noche anterior en su rostro, o simplemente había intentado verla?_ _¡Arthur, eres idiota!_… A modo de respuesta simplemente me cruce de brazos, mirándolo de arriba a bajo. Si los dejaba sueltos seguramente me temblarían.

— **Vamos, deshaz esa cara de enfado** — Me pidió el estadounidense sin perder aquella sonrisa que ya le caracterizaba. _¿Tenia acaso cara de enfado? ¡Para, para…!_ **— Solo quería darte los buenos días, ya que parece que anoche en la cena no pude…**

Ladeé la cabeza, desviando la mirada. Quería huir, no podía seguir mirando a Alfred a los ojos **— No te vi durante la cena. Y después tenia prisa —** Mentí, contestando apresuradamente y sin demasiadas ceremonias _¿Por qué le estaba dando explicaciones? ¡No, pedazo de idiota, no tienes que dárselas! ¡Lárgate, solo pasa de él!_

— **Ah… Ya veo… —** Farfullo, mientras que rodaba los ojos un instante — **Veras, nos tocan las dos primeras clases de Transformaciones con McGonagall juntos… **— Exclamó como si nada, mientras esperaba seguramente a que le dijera algo, pero no le di ese placer. Simplemente lo observe de medio lado, tratando de ignorar un guiño de ojos que me regalo mientras se acercaba un poco más.

Me aparte hacia atrás, mientras podía sentir en la nuca las miradas acusatorias e inquisitivas de todos mis nuevos compañeros de cuarto, clavadas en mi y evaluando mi charla desde lejos, murmurando. Aquello no era nada bueno… —** Había pensado que… ¿Quieres que vayamos juntos?**

_¿Me lo había imaginado o su voz había temblado un poco al preguntarme aquello? ¿Y sentí un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas?_ El estomago me dio un pequeño salto y quise detener aquella sensación de golpe.

Cambie el peso al otro lado del cuerpo antes de abrir la boca —** Preferiría que no **— Masculle seco y simple, poniendo el tono más duro que pude encontrar en mi registro, encarando a mi vez una ceja.

El rostro del americano cambio unos segundos perdiendo un poco la sonrisa, pero trató de recuperarla al instante **– Puedo esperarte a que termines de desayunar… -** Farfullo, casi trémulo y pude notar sus ganas de querer alzar las manos y rascarse la nuca, con nerviosismo

— **No **— Espeté, mirando hacia otro lado que no fuera la mesa de mi casa. Sabia que todo los de primer año nos estaban mirando y a aquel paso, todo Slytherin lo haría —** ¿Aun no te diste cuenta, Jones? **—Puse énfasis en tratarlo por su apellido. Quería mantener una distancia de seguridad — **Eres un Gryffindor. Yo soy un Slytherin. Júntate con los de tu propia casa **—Hice un gesto de despedida seco, dándome media vuelta y dejándole con la palabra en la boca. Sentía su mirada llamándome, pero tan siquiera me gire_ ¡Era así como tenía que funcionar, las casas eran como familias! ¡Y ya esta!_

— **¿Quién es ese? —** Espeto Rubens, otro de mis compañeros de cuarto, mirando por encima de mi hombro cuando me senté a su lado en la mesa de Slytherin. Alfred de seguro que seguiría de pie, plantado, con expresión estúpida, _¡Era como si lo viera!_ Pero no me gire, no quería mirarlo. Me temblaría todo si lo hacia…

— **Nadie —** Negué con la cabeza, quitándole importancia **— Un chico con el que hable ayer en el tren —** Espeté, con un tono neutro. Quería alejar aquel incomodo sentimiento que tenia alojado en el pecho

— **¿Te juntas con basura de Gryffindor? —** Iván casi escupió sus palabras, alzando las cejas mientras me pasaba una bandeja del desayuno **— Mal empiezas, Kirkland…**

— **Él fue el que se acerco… Yo no quiero nada con ese tipo —** Dictamine, queriendo zanjar la discusión.

_¿Cuánto tenia aquello de cierto y cuanto no?_ Me preguntaba mientras que desayunaba y, sin poder evitarlo, lanzaba miradas furtivas a la mesa de los leones. Él no estaba allí. Seguramente estaría haciendo nuevos y flamantes amigos en aquella casa de pomposos y arrogantes… Tan estúpidos como él… Trague con dificultad la tostada, sintiendo que aquel día seria demasiado largo…

…

Nuestra primera clase de Transformaciones_, ¡Estaba demasiado nervioso!_ Tenia la palma de las manos cubierta de una fina capa de sudor y aquella reacción me parecía absurda, _¡Era tan solo la primera clase!_ Resérvate los nervios para los exámenes, me repetía a mi mismo mientras cruzaba el umbral de la clase.

McGonagall comenzó rápidamente la clase, hablando con voz severa y explicándonos los riesgos que involucraban las transformaciones primarias y que nos llevaría una ardua tarea hasta que llegáramos a transformar un ser vivo en otro. Con ceño fruncido, trataba de atender, de tomar notas y de escuchar a la profesora.

Pero no me sentía capaz, estaba demasiado… incomodo.

Sentía un par de ojos azules clavados en mi nuca, completamente enfrascados en mí. _¿Qué estaba haciendo aquel grandísimo imbécil? ¿Por qué Alfred no dejaba de mirarme?_ Lo espié con el rabillo del ojo y, efectivamente, el estaba completamente descentrado de la charla de la profesora y me miraba, sin reparo ninguno. Trague saliva, volviendo mi vista al frente y con el corazón desbocado. Sin éxito ninguno, trataba de atender a cada palabra que salía de los labios de la mujer que hablaba en el centro del aula, pero no había manera…

La hora paso lenta. Demasiado lenta y monótona para mi gusto, y lo peor de todo era que no había podido aprovechar al cien por cien mi primera clase, _¡Y todo por culpa de aquel idiota! _Con las orejas completamente rojas de rabia, me levante de golpe y porrazo cuando McGonagall nos indico, y apresure a echar mis libros a la mochila, malhumorado. La siguiente clase era Encantamientos, con Hufflepuff, lo que querría decir que no tendría a Alfred tan cerca, lo cual era perfecto. Intenté aferrarme a este pensamiento, pero algo me interrumpió, bloqueando mi camino de paso. Alce los ojos, topándome con los azules del norteamericano. Mi garganta se seco de golpe, al ver que su cuerpo se interponía y no había manera de esquivarlo.

— **Espera Arthur… — **La voz de Alfred era demasiado baja para lo que era normalmente. Su cara estaba con cierto aire de desconcierto y pena. Sin poder evitarlo, volví a sentirme débil, desfallecido. Aquella mirada que ponía de tristeza era demasiado para mi estomago…

— **No tengo nada que decirte, Jones — **_¿Podrían acaso mis palabras sonar en un tono mas desagradable y envenenado? _Me cruce de brazos, dedicándole una dura mirada y Alfred, simplemente, retiro la suya.

— **¿Por qué…? — **El ojiazul paseo los ojos por la clase antes de volver a clavarse en mí, con aires de reproche. Había perdido su sonrisa **— ¿Por qué te estas comportando así, Arthur? Ayer estábamos bien… Yo pensaba que…**

— **No me estoy comportando de ninguna manera. Simplemente decido que no quiero juntarme con la gente… equivocada — **Farfullé de mala gana, sin mover un ápice de mi cuerpo. Mis palabras parecieron afectarle, ya que me miro con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

— **¿Y dejas que eso lo decida algo tan… estúpido como en que casa esté? — **Alzo mucho mas cejas y yo simplemente asentí, como si fuera lo más obvio **— Pensé… Que estabas por encima de esa estupidez, Arthur… — **Negó con la cabeza, mientras me abría el paso, como si decidiera que lo mejor era que me fuera_ ¡Por fin, el idiota lo había captado!_

Eche a caminar, desviando la vista de él, pero cuando pase por su lado, volvió a hablar **— Me dijeron que era una perdida de tiempo que tratara de hablar con un Slytherin. Los ignoré, por qué pensé que no tenían razón… — **No pude evitar volver a mirarlo, quedando clavado en su mirada unos instantes. Aquel azul me atravesaba, _¡Mierda…!_ **— No volveré a molestarte, Kirkland… — **Y sin decir nada más, se marcho rápido, dejándome solo en la clase, donde habían empezado a entrar alumnos de tercero o cuarto. Me apresure a salir de allí, sintiendo de repente unos pitidos molestos en los oídos y el corazón desbocado.

Asistí a la próxima clase de Encantamientos, pero apenas atendí, solamente podía pensar en las palabras de Alfred, en su gesto fruncido. Y a la hora de comer, fingí encontrarme mal para ir a la Enfermería y poder quedarme allí, solo. Para pensar un poco, _¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo?_

Estaba huyendo del estúpido americano, de su mirada seguramente acusatoria. O quizás lo que me daba miedo es que de repente Alfred dejara de mirarme. Y de hacerme caso…

— **Es ridículo, ridículo… — **Masculle entre dientes, tapándome con la sabana de la cama donde la señora Pomfrey me había mandado reposar unos instantes. Quería ignorar a Alfred. Hacerle ver que le era indiferente. Quería evitar aquel sentimiento de camarería por él que había comenzado a sentir la tarde anterior. Y menos ahora que era un Gryffindor. Y muchísimo menos al caer en la cuenta que la razón de duda en su corazón de la que le había hablado el Sombrero era aquel afable y estúpido chico_, ¿De verdad había estado apunto de echar a perder todo, sus ambiciones, sus planes, la tradición familiar –Aun que su familia en si se la Tria al parie- por un muchacho que acababa de conocer horas antes? ¿Estaba demente o que me ocurría? _**— Se acabo… J-Jones ya debe odiarme… — **Farfulle, apoyando la cabeza sobre la almohada, suspirando. De seguro que aquello era así… Y aun que había sido yo el que había provocado la situación, dolía…

…

Los días pasaban raudos, las semanas se convirtieron en meses antes de que me diera cuenta, y pronto estábamos en Navidad. Las clases eran monótonas una vez te acostumbrabas a ellas, pero como todo en un inicio, supuse que mas adelante vendría un poco la emoción. Los amigos no me abundaban, había conseguido algunas compañías y amistades entre los muchachos de mi cuarto y de cursos superiores, pero siempre deambulaba solo por los pasillos, en el patio, en la sala común. Pero sinceramente, no era algo que me molestara en exceso. La soledad no era tan mala…

Aun que había algunos que parecía que si no estaban en grandes y ruidosos grupos no eran felices. Siempre armando escándalo, haciendo números a la hora de comer y llamando la atención en clase. Y él siempre estaba en medio de esos grupos, siempre él… Pensaba con pesadumbre al observar siempre a Alfred riendo, divertido con su numeroso y estúpido grupo. Como si la culpa de que no se hablaran no hubiera sido que yo hubiera rechazado su compañía…

— **Deja de ser un completo idiota, Arthur — **Me decía a mi mismo cada vez que me descubría mirándolo reír, jugar con sus compañeros o simplemente perdido en sus pensamientos. Tenia que pasar de su existencia. No habían vuelto a dirigirse la palabra desde aquella primera clase de Transformaciones, y simplemente habíamos cruzado un par de miradas en las clases de vuelo. Él había sido de los alumnos mas albados y aventajados, y yo tan siquiera pude coger bien el palo de la escoba. Espere risas de su parte, pero además de clavarme una larga y extraña mirada, no paso nada más. Una parte de mi quería acercarse, decirle que podíamos hablarnos, pero otra decía que era mejor así… mucho mejor así. Y de esta manera, entre la soledad, las clases y algún que otro pensamiento hacia Alfred, el invierno paso, dando paso a una calmada primavera. El curso estaba a punto de finalizar.

…

_Continuara~~_

* * *

_Espero que les gustara el capitulo. Tengo los demas escritos, solo me falta retocarlos, asi que no tardare demasiado. ¡Espero que les gusten!  
_

_:) Gracias a los Reviews, de verdad... ¡Muchas gracias!  
_


	4. Final del comienzo

**Nota Autora: **Dios, soy horrible u.u Tendría que actualizar más seguido, pero he estado demasiado liada con un cosplay que tenía que terminar… I´m sorry! ):

**Dedicado:** A Tomatoland. Porque sé que adoras esta mezcla de Hetalia y Harry Potter. Te quiero, pollo (:

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Final del comienzo**

* * *

…

"_La verdad. Es una cosa terrible y hermosa, y por lo tanto debe ser tratada con gran cuidado"_

…

Los días pasaban más aprisa de lo que era capaz de tacharlos en el calendario. Antes de que me quisiera dar cuenta, el curso estaba llegando a su fin, _¡Dios! ¡Tantos años esperando para ir a Hogwarts y en menos de un mes, tendría que regresar a casa!_ Aquel pensamiento me perseguía cada mañana y quizás era resultado de mi mal humor casi continuo. De nuevo en casa, con mis queridos y amados progenitores… Prefería pasar los meses castigado en las sucias y húmedas mazmorras de Snape limpiando calderos viejos…

— **¿A que viene esa cara tan larga de buena mañana? **— La voz divertida de Iván me hizo volver al mundo real al instante. Estaba en el Gran Comedor, desayunando o, en mi caso, desmenuzando una tostada con un gesto hosco y de pocos amigos.

— **Nada… Estoy de mal humor por los exámenes… — **Logré bisbisear sin alzar demasiado los ojos, escuchando una risilla más en boca de él y de su hermana Natasha. Alce la mirada, queriendo perforarlos con ella **— Mierda… ¿Qué es tan divertido, si puede saberse?**

— **Oh, por favor, Kirkland. No seas ridículo… — **La muchacha suspiró impaciente y aquello solo acrecentó mi mal genio **— Eres el ojito derecho de los profesores. Que el inútil de Vargas o alguno mas de esos zopencos de Hufflepuff estén nerviosos, lo entiendo. Es más, me apiado de ellos y sus notas… — **Se carcajeo, recibiendo animaciones de nuestros compañeros de primero que se sentaban a su alrededor **— ¿Pero tú? No me hagas reír…**

— **No van a aprobarme así por las buenas… — **Espeté, alzando las cejas _¿Qué insinuaba aquella chica? ¿Que los profesores lo aprobarían así como así?¿Qué todo mi trabajo era en vano…?_

— **Por las buenas no — **Se entrometió Iván, acompañando a su hermana en la tarea de _"vamos a molestar a Arthur"_ **— Pero no vas a poder negar de que tienes ganados a los profesores con tus trabajos y presentaciones, ¡Incluso la estirada de McGonagall flipa contigo!**

— **¿Queréis un consejo? Probar a trabajar un poco… Ya veréis como os funciona… — **Sabía que aquella malicia no era del todo dañina. No lo hacían por desprecio, solamente para tratar de encenderlo y que gritara… Aquello, aun que extraño, funcionaba demasiado bien. Después de enfadarse y gritar siempre estaba más relajado y de mejor humor… Por muy raro que pareciera… **— Además, no las tengo todas conmigo… — **Comencé a decir sin demasiados ánimos, dejando de hablar al escuchar unos gritos que provenían desde el otro lado del Gran Comedor, de la mesa Gryffindor. Alce la mirada, apartándola de golpe. Alfred estaba chillando y riendo con dos de sus compañeros, Beilschmidt y Bonnes, dando la nota y alborotando a todo el castillo… Como siempre.

Me mordí los labios, frunciendo el ceño hasta quedar con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados. Hacia meses que no había cruzado palabra con el estadounidense, desde que en nuestra primera clase de Transformaciones le dije que no quería juntarme con un Gryffindor. Seguía sin querer saber nada de él, pero… Había algo que me molestaba infinitamente. Él ojiazul no había intentado de nuevo acercarse a él. Ni siquiera una mirada, unas palabras… Nada.

_¿Eres idiota, Arthur?_ Me decía a mi mismo cada vez que aquel pensamiento asolaba mi mente _¡Era lo que tu querías, lo que le pediste! ¡Déjate de idioteces! _Pero ante aquellas palabras siempre me quedaba incomodo… Quizás era porque en el fondo pensó que Alfred lo intentaría más… _¡Pero pensar aquello era absurdo, completamente ilógico!_

— **Mira a esos idiotas de Gryffindor…— **Escupió Natasha, mirando de reojo en dirección hacia donde yo había estado mirando. Desvié los ojos, incomodo **— ¿Es que solo saben hacer el imbécil?**

— **Hermana, ya sabes que no hay otra cosa que sepan hacer aquellos inútiles… — **Afirmó Iván, negando con la cabeza y mirándome un segundo, frunciendo la boca **— ¿A que viene ese sonrojo, Kirkland? — **_¿¡Q-que…!? ¿Estaba rojo?_

— **No digas idioteces… — **Carraspeé, moviendo la mano con aspaviento. No tenia que sonrojarme por nada_, ¡No!_ **— Estoy algo acalorado… ¡Eso es todo! Además… — ** Mire de nuevo por encima hacia la mesa de los leones, tragando saliva muy disimuladamente **— Pensaba lo exasperante que son aquel grupo…**

— **Eso ni lo dudes en ningún momento. Además de inútiles e infantiles… ¿Habéis oído la última? Me han dicho que Jones ha vuelto a faltar a clase y vuelve a estar castigado… — **Comenzaron a cuchichear los hermanos y yo me perdí de la conversación. No me gustaba cuando hablaban de Jones. Mi estomago se cerraba de golpe y me sentía bastante molesto, pero nunca entendía el porque… _¡Aquello era tan condenadamente ridículo!_

Con la mandíbula apretada y los ojos entrecerrados, trate de centrarme de nuevo en mi desayuno, pero no pude evitar volver a levantar la vista, encontrándome con la risa fresca y animada de Alfred, divertido, en medio de un gran grupo de alumnos de su casa y de Ravenclaw… Siempre tan rodeado de gente y disfrutando. Riendo… Baje la cabeza, molesto, _¡Idiota, idiota, idiota!_

…

Las semanas pasaron, y para gran pesar de la mayoría, los exámenes se nos echaron encima, _¡El castillo entero parecía exasperado por aquello!_ La biblioteca se llenaba hasta arriba todos los días, y la Sala Común de Slytherin estaba completamente en calma y silencio, dado que todos estaban entregados a su estudio.

No me importaba lo mas mínimo. Me gustaba el silencio y los exámenes, así que durante aquellas dos semanas me sentía la mar de a gusto… Pasaba las tardes enteras en la biblioteca, estudiando y las noches repasando los encantamientos, hechizos y demás florituras, sin demasiada compañía… Y aquello no era para nada desagradable, realmente agradecía aquel silencio y aquella calma a mí alrededor…

— **Hola Kirkland — **Una voz casi risueña me saco de mis ensoñaciones y mis estudios, haciéndome volver la cara una tarde especialmente tranquila en la biblioteca. Estaba medio adormilado debido al calor que emanaba aquella sala orientada hacia una de las partes más calurosas del castillo y casi se me paró el corazón al ver que la persona que me había llamado no era otro que Alfred… Tragué saliva, mirándolo unos segundos y volviendo la cara.

— **Jones… — **Saludé con frialdad, paseando mi vista por el libro que tenia delante, pero sin alcanzar a leer mas de una línea por el nerviosismo, _¿Qué hacia aquel imbécil hablándome? _Aun que este no parecía muy animado a decir algo más. Me gire mínimamente, clavándome en sus ojos azules unos segundos **— ¿Querías algo? Estoy estudiando. Deberías dejarme en paz y probarlo…**

Alfred levanto las cejas, con los labios apretados, y simplemente negó con la cabeza, como extasiado **— Métete en tus asuntos… —** Farfullo, mientras se giraba, buscando con avidez algo en su mochila **— Solo tengo algo para ti, y me largaré…**

— **No necesito nada que tengas tú, gracias — **Trate de ser lo más cortes posible, pero solamente tenia ganas de ser acido con él, _¡No soportaba su brillante y alegre presencia!_ Aun que en ese preciso momento lo de alegre y brillante le iba grande… Demasiado… _¿Por qué aquella cara tan larga? _**— Así que ya puedes ir… ¿Q-que es eso? — ** Inquirí al ver como sacaba con gesto aburrido un gran tomo encuadernado en piel y me lo tendía, con la cara apretada.

— **Es tu libro de Historia de la Magia — **Repuso sin muchas ceremonias, empujando el ejemplar contra mi pecho, _¿Mi libro? ¿Pero, p-por que_? **— Estaba dando una vuelta por los terrenos y lo vi junto a uno de los robles que hay cerca del lago. Le eche un vistazo y encontré tu nombre en la cubierta — **Nunca lo había visto tanto tiempo sin sonreír… Aquello era tan extraño que me hizo fruncir la boca, _¿Pero que más me daba? ¡Como si no sonreía nunca!_ Aquella sonrisa era… **— Mañana tenemos examen con Binns, así que sé que lo necesitas. Tuyo es… — **Al ver que no alargaba la mano para recuperar mi libro, soltó un suspiro, dejándolo sobre la mesa y girando su cuerpo, preparado para marcharse.

— **Ehh… Mmhh… — **Bisbiseé, mirando el voluptuoso libro que el americano hubiera dejado sobre mis notas y luego le dedique media mirada. Bueno, gracias a él, podría estudiar aquella noche, _¡Aun que no era culpa suya haberse dejado el libro en otro sitio! ¡De ninguna de las maneras!_ **— Gracias… supongo… — **Fue lo único que pude carraspear, aguantándole la mirada unos segundos cuando el volvió la cabeza para analizarme de arriba abajo.

— **Como siempre, un placer hablar contigo, Kirkland… — **Masculló el americano, sin volverse y comenzando a marchar hacia la salida de la biblioteca. Trague saliva, dado que… _¡Aquella actitud en Jones le molestaba! ¡El era él acido, Alfred tenia que ser brillante y resplandeciente!_ Si no era así, costaba odiarlo y ser cortante con él.

— **Eh… ¡Jones! — **Chillé, antes de que este se marchara, haciendo que se girara. Casi no me había dado cuenta de que había alzado la voz hasta que lo hice _¿Qué mierdas…? _**— Gracias por lo del libro, ¿Si? Ya esta… — **Bisbiseé, mientras volvía a mi asiento, sin poder obviar que de los labios del ojiazul se había escapado y sonrisa de diversión. Ya esta. Había sonreído. Volvía a ser repulsivo, agobiante e irritante… Todo volvía a cobrar un sentido…

— **Nos vemos… — ** Se despidió sin ceremonias, marchándose de la biblioteca y dejándome ahí. Solo. Con el ceño fruncido y, aunque no lo reconocería nunca, las orejas calientes y coloradas _¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido americano!_

…

Las semanas de exámenes resultaron ser más irritantes y agobiantes de lo que podía haber llegado a imaginar. Las horas de estudio pasaban con una rapidez asombrosa y los exámenes parecían, en cambio, no tener fin. Me levantaba agotado por las mañanas, con la sensación de no haber descansado lo suficiente, y el día simplemente me demolían. Pero pasaron, para agradecimiento mío y, de seguro, de todos los demás estudiantes, _¿Aun qué por que me daba la impresión que había demasiada gente relajada?_

— **Por fin… — **Suspiro Iván en la habitación, cayendo rendido en la cama. Al igual que yo, tenia grandes ojeras debajo de los ojos, y se acostaba todos los días realmente cansado **— Se acabo la tortura de los exámenes, ¡Aleluya! Un par de días más y ya podremos irnos a casa…**

— **Vaya… — **Fue lo único que pude responder, mientras Rubens me miraba durante un segundo, seguramente captando mi humor bajo. No había pensado en casa desde que me marche en Septiembre. Las cartas habían sido escasas y meramente informativas de que me encontraba bien, pero nada más… Mis padres no tenían interés en saber si había hecho amigos… O si era feliz en la escuela. Solamente me recordaban que debía ser el mejor y que debía controlar las compañías con gente indeseable.

— **¿Qué pasa, no quieres volver a casa? — **Preguntaron, y toda la habitación me miro, esperando a que contestara. Y me quede pensativo. Claro que no quería volver a casa. Era demasiado desolador… Pero no tenia por que contarle mis problemas a nadie… A nadie…

— **Claro que quiero volver. Vaya tontería… — ** Farfulle de mala gana, tirándome en la cama y corriendo los doseles que la cubrían. No quería que me siguieran mirando. Estaba de demasiado mal humor. Podía escuchar los murmullos de mis compañeros y sus pasos lentos por la habitación mientras yo me encogía en la cama, haciéndome un ovillo por debajo de las sabanas. Estaba molesto… Demasiado.

…

Los días pasaban de nuevo rápidamente, haciéndome desesperar a medida que se acercaba la hora de coger el tren que nos llevaría de nuevo a Londres. No tenía los ánimos para volver a casa… Quería quedarse en el colegio, pero sabía que aquello era imposible para los alumnos…

La cena de despedida - la cual adornaban por todos los rincones el dorado y el rojo debido a la victoria de Gryffindor para la copa de las Casas- estaba ausente. No quería mirar a nadie. Hablar con nadie… Mis compañeros solamente me dedicaban miradas de reojo, pero parecían acostumbrados a mi mal humor repentino, así que ni se molestaban en dirigirme la palabra. Suponían que se me pasaría solo el enfado…

Dedique la mayoría de la noche a mirar a mi alrededor furtivamente, viendo como la gente se daba sus direcciones, hablaban sobre sus planes de verano, las vacaciones con la familia, _¿Cuál eran sus planes? ¿Pasar el verano encerrado en su habitación, sin más compañía que __Evelywn__?_ Vaya asco, me decía a mi mismo, tragando con pesar. Al menos en el colegio podía… Estar lejos de allí. Casi sin pensar, deslice los ojos hasta la mesa donde mas alboroto había, los leones estaban eufóricos por su victoria por encima de los demás. Chillaban, festejaban… Como siempre, molestos.

Pero no pude evitar darme cuenta de algo sumamente extraño. Jones… Jones estaba en un extremo de la mesa. Sin hablar con nadie, sin aires de grandeza, ni de festividad. Simplemente miraba su plato con gesto ausente, como inmune al grado de alegría que vibraba a su alrededor _¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Por qué estaba con aquel estado encima…? Alfred_ no parecía ser de los que se deprimían por el verano. Ni por haber sacado unas calificaciones algo bajas, aunque mediocremente aceptables. A todos los efectos sobre lo que conocía de él, solo podía imaginármelo feliz, disfrutando… _¿Había algo que le entristeciera? _

Sacudí la cabeza enérgicamente, volviendo a mis pensamientos, _¿Qué mas me daba que aquel idiota estuviera de bajos ánimos? ¡Como si Jones importara lo más mínimo!_

…

El día de irse llego demasiado pronto. No estaba preparado para ello, me repetía mientras deambulaba por los pasillos del tren, que se dirigía a Londres. La gente reía desde sus compartimentos, pero no tenia ganas de estar con nadie. Solamente de estar solo, pensar… Y quizás relajarme ante la idea de tener que pasar los próximos dos meses y medio con mis padres._ ¡Vaya mierda! _Me repetía, melancólico.

— **Vamos Al… anímate — **Escuché la susurrante voz de Matt, que se deslizaba por una puerta semiabierta, casi al final de uno de los compartimentos del ultimo vagón. Me paré, observando la puerta que me separaba del canadiense y, lo mas seguro, de su hermano, ¿Estaban solos? Aquello era insólito. Pero aparte de la voz del hermano pequeño, no había ninguna más… Además… _¿Qué pasaba, Jones seguía con los ánimos bajos desde la noche anterior?_ **— No me gusta verte así y lo sabes. El verano pasa rápido… Ya lo sabes… — **La curiosidad estaba pudiendo conmigo, no podía creer que hubiera algo que pudiera tener a Alfred en aquel estado durante tanto tiempo. Conteniendo el aliento, me asome de reojo por el cristal que enmarcaba la puerta, observando el interior: Matthew abrazaba a su hermano por los hombros, mientras que Alfred estaba alicaído, con la cabeza girada hacia la ventana, sin mirar al rubio pálido **— Al…**

— **Déjalo… — **Susurro el estadounidense, haciendo que me revolviera en mi asiento ante su tono serio de voz **— Sabes que será un asco… Yo… No, no quiero…**

— **Hablaremos todos los días, podemos utilizar el teléfono. Y antes de que te des cuenta, habrás vuelto… — **Mascullo el menor, con dulzura, acariciando con cuidado los cabellos dorados de Alfred. Aquello me tenia demasiado enganchado, quería saber a que se debía aquel cambio de roles, aquella tristeza _¡Quería saberlo todo!_ Si tan solo mencionaran a que se debía aquello, podría…

— **¿Se te ha perdido algo por aquí, Kirkland? — **Una voz dura y amenazante me hizo girarme de golpe, encontrándome con el rostro serio y abrupto de Beilschmidt, al cual seguía uno de los torpes hermanos Vargas y un par de alumnos mas de Hufflepuff. Me sonroje de inmediato ante mi pillada ojeando dentro del compartimento.

— **¿Q-que…? Y-yo… — **Tartamudeé, sin saber que contestar, ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! **— ¡C-c-claro que no! — **Espeté, apretando la mandíbula. Aun encontrándome en aquella situación no iba a dejar que me intimidara. Aunque me sacara una cabeza y media… _¡Huye insensato!_ Me decía mi cerebro, pero sentía las piernas paralizadas…

— **¿Entonces? — ** Inquirió, mientras que se acercaba un poco más, haciéndome retroceder,_ ¿Sería capaz de golpearme solo por aquello? _Realmente parecía capaz de ello **— Lárgate de una vez, o te dejare un regalo para que no te vuelvas a acercar— **Amenazó, mientras que el muchacho que estaba detrás suya –creía que era Feliciano- le agarraba, pidiéndole que se calmara. Trague saliva, sin poder evitar echar la cabeza hacia un lado, observando casi de refilón de nuevo por la ventanilla. Las dos figuras del interior del compartimento habían escuchado la revuelta con la puerta semiabierta y ahora miraban en su dirección… No pude evitar sentir el choque de los ojos azules y llorosos de Jones contra los míos, dejándome unos segundos sin pensamiento propio. Solo quería saber que mierdas ocurría… Que le ocurría **— Dije que te largues, Kirkland, ¿A que esperas? ¿Los de Slytherin aparte de capullos sois sordos?**

Aquello me devolvió a la realidad, haciendo que le mirara directamente, creciéndome un poco, aunque sabia que llevaba las de perder **— Mira, idiota… — **Comencé a decir, cuando una voz me corto, callándome por completo.

— **Entren, muchachos… — ** Jones, apagado, se había acercado a la puerta, abriéndola de golpe. Señalo a sus amigos, haciéndose a un lado para que entraran. Estos me miraron durante unos segundos y después obedecieron al rubio, entrando e ignorándome _¡Manada de imbéciles!_ Mire de nuevo a Alfred, pero este tenia la vista clavada en el suelo, y sin decir ni media, cerro la puerta, dejándome con la palabra en la boca. Me sonroje muchísimo más por aquella muestra de indiferencia hacia mi, _¡Púdrete, Jones!_ Fue lo único que quise chillar, comenzando a alejarme de allí, _¿¡Para qué demonios me preocupaba por semejante elemento!?_

Deambule por los pasillos, sin querer volver a mi compartimento. No quería que nadie viera mis orejas rojas y mis ojos brillantes, ¡Aun que estaba completamente de lugar sentirme así! Solo por que me hubiera cerrado la puerta en las narices un imbécil… **— ¡A-Arthur…! — **Una tímida voz me chillo por el pasillo, haciendo que parara en seco ¿Era la voz de Matt? Me gire, para encontrarme con el rostro serio del canadiense, que se acercaba a mí y trataba de forzar una sonrisa. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que habíamos cruzado una palabra aquel muchacho y yo **— Estaba buscándote… Arth… B-bueno, Kirkland — **Tartamudeo, nervioso, claramente agobiado sin saber como dirigirse a mi. Alce las cejas. Con Alfred era sencillo perder los papeles, pero Matt… era otra historia.

— **¿Qué quieres, Matt? — **Inquirí amable, pero apresurado y quizas algo cortante _¿Qué quería?_

— **Lamento lo de antes. Lo de Ludwig, y ya sabes. Lo demás… — **Se sonrojo, claramente incomodo ¿Por qué venia el a disculparse? **— Es que Al lleva unos días decaído y Lud solo pensó que querías molestarlo… **

— **Solo me tope con vuestra puerta de casualidad. Ya esta. No tenía pensado entrar. Así que dile a tu hermano que no… — **Escupí casi con amargura, haciendo el amago de regresar por el pasillo, pero Matt siguió hablando, cortándome con timidez.

— **Alfred quería disculparse el mismo por haberte cerrado la puerta. Pero últimamente no es el mismo… — **Susurró en voz baja, parando mi huida, ¿Iba a contarme que diantres pasaba? ¿Así, sin más? **— Veras… Él tiene que irse a Estados Unidos este verano, con nuestro padre y nuestra madrastra. Y eso no lo anima demasiado…**

Tarde unos instantes en asimilar las palabras del canadiense, mientras ladeaba la cabeza, analizándolas **— ¿Tenéis madrastra? — **Inquirí, recordando la pregunta que me había rondado durante horas después de nuestra ceremonia de Selección. Por que Alfred y Matthew no compartían apellido. Quizás aquello lo explicara. Idiota, me decía, ahora la pregunta que le había hecho seria ridícula ante lo obvio…

— **Si. Nuestros padres se… Separaron cuando papa se entero de, bueno, de lo que era nuestra madre — **Matt se sonrojo por completo ante aquellas palabras, dejándome boquiabierto durante un segundo_, El… ¿El padre de los muchachos no era mago? ¿Eran… mestizos?_**— Descubrió nuestros poderes y le pidió el divorcio por engañarlo durante tantos años. Pero aun así, se quedo con la custodia de Alfred. Mi madre tiene la mía — **Masculló, sincerándose y moviendo los pies con nerviosismo.

— **Pero recuerdo que me dijiste que vuestros padres… tenían muchas ganas de que vinierais — **De repente, gran parte de las primeras conversaciones que tuvimos me vinieron a la mente.

Matt negó con la cabeza, mientras que se apoyaba en la pared, con las manos metidas dentro de los bolsillos **— N-no es mentira… Pero hablaba de mama y… bueno, nuestro padrastro — **Cerro los ojos con lentitud **— Recuerda que Al te dijo que quien nos inscribió fue nuestra madre… Para no tenía ni idea de que éramos magos…**

Lentamente, asimile la información que el canadiense me había descubierto. Asentí con pesar, mientras que el simplemente suspiraba **— Al odia a nuestra madrastra… Simplemente porque pensó que podría hacer que papa se volviera a enamorar de mama… Siempre tan optimista — **Sonrío tristemente, como apesumbrado por aquella idea **— Desde entonces, cuando tiene que ir, se pone así de melancólico… Además, dice que no quiere irse del colegio por otras razones que no quiere contarme — ** De repente calló, abriendo de nuevo los ojos y me volvió a mirar, separándose un poco de la pared, y dedicándome otra sonrisa, tímida **— Creo que conté suficiente. Espero que… **

— **Esta bien. No contare nada, ¿Esta bien? — **Espeté con rapidez al tímido muchacho que asintió con la cabeza. Cerré los ojos, con un pesar nuevo en la garganta, escuchando los pasos alejándose del canadiense. Los volví a abrir, observando su figura esfumándose, seguramente volviendo a aquel compartimento con su hermano mayor. Y yo ahora solamente podía pensar en algo sumamente estúpido, pero a la par, fundamental. Alfred era un sangre mestiza, _¿Por qué no lo había mencionado en el viaje de ida al colegio?_ Trague saliva, sin saber que pensar… _¿Cómo habría reaccionado ante aquello?_ Un sangre mestiza no era como un sangre sucia, pero…

Negué con la cabeza. Eso era irrelevante. Alfred era un idiota, molesto y chillón de Gryffindor. Y a todo aquello se le sumaba ahora que no era sangre pura. Era mejor no pensar más en él. Ni preguntarse cual era la razón por la que Jones quería quedarse en el colegio. Había hecho bien en quitárselo de encima pronto, antes de que llegara a calarle demasiado… Era lo único que podía decirme mientras que continué mi paseo por los pasillos del tren, sin ganas aun de regresar a donde estaban mis amigos y compañeros.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Urrg... ¡Llego tarde a actualizar! ;^; Lamento la demora, sé que dije que actualizaria varios fics, pero este fin de semana tuve una convención de manga, y mi cosplay no estaba a punto... ¡Tuve que ponerme las pilas y terminarlo! Ahora estare 100% y tratare de terminarlo todo... ¡Espero que no se cansen y disfruten!

Un millón de gracias por los Reviews, me los comeria a todos a besos 3

Espero que les guste como estan saliendo las cosas, y que no encuentren a Arthur demasiado OC, ni a Al... Ni a ninguno en realidad ^^u

¡Saludos y hasta la siguiente actualizacion!


	5. Vuelta a empezar

**Nota:** Siento tardar tanto entre capitulo y capitulo. Demasiados problemas a la hora de actualizar. Líos de navidades, cosplays y demás… ¡Lo siento muchísimo! ): Como compensacion ya tengo escrito el siguiente capítulo, y seguramente lo suba esta noche o mañana por la mañana ¡Así leen las seguido! ^/^

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Vuelta a empezar**

…

_"__No es bueno dejarse arrastrar por los sueños, y olvidarse de vivir"_

…

Caluroso, ardiente. Sofocante. El verano pasaba lento y sentía que poco a poco me derretía el cuerpo y la mente. Eran pocas las veces que salía al jardín, o tan siquiera que cruzaba la puerta de casa para salir a fuera. Aquello podía parecer aun más sofocante que el calor que amenizaba en el denso ambiente, pero en la mansión estaba bastante a gusto. Y mas cuando podía campar a mis anchas en las alas donde mis padres pocas veces ponían tan siquiera los pies. En la segunda planta, me sentía como en mi pequeño rincón propio.

— **El verano se termina… — **Musité más para mi que para nadie más. A fin de cuentas, _¿Quién podría escucharme en mi habitación más que Evelywn?_ Miré a la lechuza, que dormitaba profundamente en su jaula y luego regrese a mi libro de Transformaciones de primer grado, copiando algunos párrafos que necesitaba para mi explicación de la conversión correcta de un objeto material a otro _¡Demasiado sencillo!_

Mentalmente marcaba en el calendario los días que me faltaban para volver al bullicio de la escuela, sus clases, sus largos y sinuantes pasillos… Y sentía que me hervía la sangre ante aquello. Aun que no fuera de grandes amistades, el ambiente de Hogwarts siempre seria mejor que el de aquella casa. Además tenía mis buenos momentos con algunos compañeros… _¿O no?_

— **Querido, ¿Estas ahí? — ** La voz de mi progenitora me saco de mis ensoñaciones entremezcladas con el trabajo escolar, obligándome a parpadear completamente confuso, _¿Mama? ¿Allí…? ¿En mi habitación? _No pude contestar rápidamente debido a la sorpresa inicial y a un ligero desconcierto ante la situación **— ¿Arthur? — **Su tono cambio a uno algo más molesto e irascible y simplemente bisbiseé un bajo _–Aquí-_ _,_ a lo que ella irrumpió en mi cuarto sin dudarlo dos veces _¿Cuánto hacia que mi madre no entraba en aquella estancia por su propia voluntad?_

— **Oh, Arthur, hijo mío, ¿Cómo no nos habías contado algo tan maravilloso? — **Espetó en su tono pomposo de siempre, y alcancé a girarme, con gesto de no comprender_ ¿Maravilloso? ¿Qué era maravilloso? _Simplemente la observe con gesto inquisitivo, esperando a que me dijera que diantres era _"tan maravilloso"._ Quizás aquello resolviera todas mis dudas iniciales **— ¿Cómo no nos dijiste que habías hecho amistad con el hijo de la familia Braginski?**

_¿Aquello era lo maravilloso? ¿Qué era "amigo" de Iván? _**— No sé, supongo que no salio el tema — **Espeté, algo irónico. No es que no hubiera sacado el tema. Mis padres apenas habían preguntado nada sobre el colegio, ni si había hecho no amigos. Ni tan siquiera habían visto la carta con las notas, que seguía cerrada a cal y canto en el escritorio del salón. Como si aquello en realidad no les importara…

— **Pero Arthur, debiste decirnos nada más llegar a casa ¡Es estupendo! — **Sus ojos brillaban inusualmente contentos y animados **— ¡Tu padre y yo estamos encantados! ¿Sabias que los Braginski y nosotros somos familiares lejanos? ¡La madre de Iván y yo somos primas segundas!**

Le dedique a mi madre una mirada completamente perdida. Era cierto que era algo curioso saber que éramos parientes lejanos y todo lo que eso significaba, pero aquello no era lo más interesante del mundo, ni tal motivo de peso para que hubiera decidido aparecer en mi cuarto cuando hacia años que no lo pisaba. Algo me olía raro. Muy raro…

— **Y… — **Tragué saliva nuevamente, afilando los ojos. Algo faltaba en aquella ecuación, era imposible que solo te "interesara" una amistad con un muchacho y su hermana **— ¿Y que ocurre por qué seamos familia lejana?**

— **Querido, a veces tengo la ligera impresión de que hablamos en idiomas completamente diferentes — **Murmuró ella, negando con la cabeza, como si aquello que me había dicho hubiera estado la mar de claro y no necesitara ningún tipo de explicación porque estaba demasiado claro…**— Como sabes, nosotros solamente nos comprometemos y enlazamos con familias de sangre limpia… — **Se me helaron las venas, mientras abría la boca casi sin darme cuenta _¿Comprometer? ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando…? _**— Si… ¿La hermana mayor de Iván se llama Natasha, no? Bueno. Si Natasha y tú vais a las mismas clases y os conocéis más a fondo, podría ser más sencillo a la hora de realizar una elección en un futuro matrimonio— **Dictaminó, fulminante.

— **¿P-pero…? ¿¡Qué que!? — **Sabía que mis mejillas estaban completamente rojas después de haber pasado unos cuantos segundos blancas y heladas. Mi garganta estaba seca y sabía que tenía los brazos y extremidades engarrotados por el disgusto… **— ¿Qué mierda dices?**

— **Cuida tu lenguaje, niño — **Criticó apretando los labios, con un ictus amargo en ellos. No podía estar hablando en serio _¡No podía! ¿Cómo iba a…?_ **— Como dije, procura llevarte bien con ellos… Tu padre y yo vemos bastante beneficioso un enlace entre ambas familias, así que una amistad…** **con Natasha es lo más apropiado. También tienen a Katyusha, su hija pequeña, pero no la conoces de todas formas… — **Comenzó a marcharse, relajando la cara a medida que lo hacia **— No nos decepciones, hijo…**

— **Pero… ¡Espera! — **Chillé, con voz gangosa. Aquella conversación no tenía ningún sentido, _¡Era absurdo! _**— ¡Solo tengo once años! ¿Cómo puedes pensar en…? **

— **Tu boda es algo en lo que llevamos pensando desde hace mucho tiempo, Arthur — **Farfulló sin volverse, pero si parando **— Es algo que nos introducirá aun más en un circulo social de sangre limpia más estable y nos ayudara a escalar escalafones… ¡Será beneficioso para todos! Así que… Ya sabes que tienes que hacer para no decepcionarnos…**

Y desapareció. Sin más. Dejándome descompuesto en mi habitación, con el corazón repentinamente acelerado y sin saber bien que decir, ni que pensar realmente. Sabía que aquellas cosas eran la orden del día, importaban y marcaban cosas decisivas… _¿Pero desde tan temprano tenia que estar ocupándose de ello? ¡Solamente estaba en el colegio! _ Me volví lentamente hasta mis libros, pero sin ningún ánimo de continuar con la tarea que había dejado a medias. Pensaba que mis padres esperaban que acudiera a la casa que ellos habían considerado la mas adecuada. Además, de que era la tradición. También buenas notas… _¿Pero aquello? ¡Y una mierda sus planes! ¡Aquello era excesivo! _**— Mierda… — **Apreté los dientes, con nerviosismo. No quería pensar en aquello, si no, me echaría a llorar…

…

Miraba el bullicio del andén con desdén y aburrimiento. Había llegado muchísimo antes de la hora de salida para evitar tener que compartir compartimento al igual que el año pasado… Llevaba días desanimado desde la charla que mi madre me había ofrecido sobre los planes que estaban haciendo de futuro sin mi beneplácito ni mi permiso… _¡Estaba tan sumamente irritado! _Mi primer pensamiento en llegar al tren había sido buscar a Rubens, a Iván y a Natasha, pero deseche la idea. No tenia ganas. Era lo que querían mis padres. Podía soportar no elegir a que casa ir, y muchísimas otras imposiciones familiares… _¡Pero…!_ **— Es tan molesto que estén decidiendo a estas alturas con quien me casare… — **Mama había mencionado que mientras nosotros estuviéramos en Hogwarts, ellos entablarían mas relación con los Braginski, pero aquello no hacia mas que molestarme _¡No quería que decidieran así mi futuro, de ninguna de las maneras!_

Aburrido e impertérrito, centre mi atención en las caras conocidas que habían fuera del tren, cuando algo me descentró por completo de aquello. Una figura, que se veía a la lengua que sufría graves problemas de hiperactividad, irrumpió en el anden, entre espasmos y, aunque no pudiera oírlos, chillidos. Estaba seguro. Alfred lucía contento, eufórico mientras se abrazaba con fuerza al grupo de Gryffindor que se había formado a su alrededor **— Vaya… — **Bisbiseé, con sorpresa. La última cara que había vislumbrado a aquel sujeto tenía un aura era más bien de pena y pesadumbre, y ahora volvía a estar radiante. Era una tortuosa sorpresa… Aun que se le veía tan feliz.

Casi sin poder evitarlo, solté un suspiro, apoyando la cabeza en una de las manos y continué mirando por la ventana, atento a todo lo que pasaba afuera.

…

— **Y aun que estábamos todos de acuerdo, en casa no se podía hablar en otra cosa… ¿Y tú, Arthur? — **Una voz me saco de mis pensamientos, mientras removía el trozo de tarta que había en mi plato, ya casi terminada la cena de bienvenida. Alcé la cabeza, mirando a mis compañeros, que me observaban confusos. Aquel día los estaba ignorando demasiado…

— **Perdona, ¿Qué preguntaste? — **Farfullé entre dientes, volviendo a mirar el postre desganado. Sentía las miradas de Iván y Natasha clavadas en mí, pero no quería mirarlos. Cada vez que me quedaba mirando los azules ojos de la muchacha rubia recordaba las palabras de mi madre… Y me enfurecía.

— **Que tal fue tu verano. Aun que no pareces demasiado interesado en contarnos — **Espetó irónico el ruso, mientras me hacia un desdén con la mano **— En fin, pasando del verano, ¿Qué os parece si nos presentamos todos a las pruebas de Quidditch como dijimos? Fue del todo avergonzante como nos robaron el trofeo el año pasado y… — **Aquellas palabras no escaparon de mis oídos, pero me desvinculé totalmente del tema. No me interesaba en absoluto los líos de deporte que podían llevarse entre manos, tenía más que claro que en ningún momento iba a apuntarme al equipo de Quidditch.

Mire de reojo a mis compañeros de casa mientras hacían algunos planes futuros, y un suspiro casi inaudible se escapo de mis labios. Se suponía que aquello era lo que había estado esperando todo el verano, regresar, y ahora que estaba allí me sentía realmente incomodo, _¿Qué pasaba? ¿Qué me sucedía?_ No podía entenderme, realmente.

Una risa estridente me saco de mis cavilaciones y pesadumbres, para variar, y atravesé todo el Gran Comedor con la vista para encontrarme con la figura alegre y optimista del norteamericano. Era el alma de la mesa de los Gryffindor, y todos estaban a su alrededor, con las caras iluminadas _¿Estaban todos felices, o era simplemente que se les contagiaba de Jones…? _Deje escapar una risa muy baja al verlo quejarse sobre que la cena terminaba y negué con la cabeza. Grandísimo idiota…

…

— **Hombre Kirkland… — **Alfred no perdió la sonrisa, aun que se volvió algo ladina cuando de repente me plante frente a el en la puerta del Gran Comedor nada más terminar la cena. Me clave unos instantes en sus ojos azul cielo antes de desviar la mirada un par de centímetros a la derecha. Sentía la garganta seca… Aquello era una gran gilipollez **— Que sorpresa…**

— **Hola Jones — **Las palabras me costaban de sacar. Aun no sabía a ciencia cierta que hacía allí hablando con él. Quizás era el hecho de que aún me sentía culpable desde que había espiado en el tren su pésimo estado de ánimos a la ida de vacaciones. O quizás era por su aire alegre y quería que se me contagiara aún que fuera un poco aquella noche... O quizás, simple y llanamente, quería sentirme un poco rebelde en contra de mis padres por el asunto de Natasha… **— Veras, no pude decirte en el tren, cuando nos íbamos que…**

— **Ni lo menciones — **Jones se encogió de hombros, sonriendo de lado y colocando una de sus manos en la cadera, dándole un aire despreocupado **— No hiciste nada malo. Y tampoco me molesto — **Un suspiro corto se escapo de sus labios y yo alce las cejas, mirándolo con atención de nuevo **— Además, ese día estaba algo raro por asuntos propios… ¡Una idiotez! Así que olvídalo, ¿De acuerdo? — ** Me guiño un ojo con simpatía y volví a desviar la mirada. Por un momento sentí aquella antigua punzada en el estomago que me inundaba cuando el ojiazul estaba hablando conmigo.

— **Esta bien… Solo quería disculparme, Jones, pero…**

— **¡Como te dije, no hace falta, Kirkland! — **Volvió a señalar, mientras hacia señas a sus amigos, que lo llamaban desde las escaleras que conducían a los pisos superiores. Seguramente tenían un aspecto de sorpresa al verlo charlar con mi persona _¡Idiotas!_ **— Pero de todas formas, me conmueve que te hayas preocupado…**

— **¡N-no te confundas ni te equivoques! No es preocupación… — **Inquirí, mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a las escaleras junto a él, con la boca dibujando un rictus amargo. No era preocupación… _¿Cierto?_ **— Era solo que sentí que fui descortés y no me lo podía permitir…**

— **Ya veo. No te preocupes, de veras… — **Me dedico una sonrisa brillante, perdiendo aquel toque lacónico y algo artificial que había adoptado al hablar conmigo en antiguas ocasiones. Casi se sentía… **— Bueno, te veré mañana, ¡Nos vemos! **

Me sentí un poco idiota al asentir, mientras me giraba para ponerme en dirección a las mazmorras, hacia donde estaban la sala común de Slytherin **— Si, adiós… — **Farfullé, notando como el sonrojo acudía a mis mejillas, para variar,_ ¡Maldita y estúpida reacción!_ Sin más miramientos y sin girarme a mirarlo, comencé a caminar, pensando que quizás aquella _"conversación"_ había sido una perdida de tiempo, y que lo mejor habría sido seguir ignorándolo… Casi podía sentir su penetrante mirada en la nuca, clavándose allí. Trague saliva…

— **¡Eh, Kirkland! — **Su voz aguda y chillona me saco de mis cavilaciones. Me giré mínimamente, observando como, efectivamente, estaba clavando en mí desde las escaleras, regalándome una de sus más sinceras sonrisas. El alma se me cayo a los pies en aquel mismo momento **— ¡Espero que hayas pasado un verano genial! — **Cerró los ojos, haciendo aun más agradable se gesto, y mis mejillas terminaron de arder. Me gire inmediatamente y casi huí de allí. Aquel idiota… Con su estúpida sonrisa y su estúpida cara alegre y amable _¡Idiota, idiota, idiota!_

Seguí con mi carrera hasta que llegué a la puerta de la sala común, entrando precipitado, e ignorando las palabras de los muchachos, que me preguntaban porque me había demorado tanto, aunque sinceramente sentí que tampoco estaban muy interesados. Huí hasta mi cuarto, y antes de darme cuenta estaba acostado en la cama, con los doseles echados. Sentía las orejas arder y el corazón en la garganta por aquella molestia que me había ocasionado haberme quedo observando la sonrisa del norteamericano y la pequeña charla.

De repente, aun que a regañadientes, me di cuenta de que aquello era algo que me había hecho bien aquella noche. Me sentía completamente incomodo con mis compañeros de casa, simplemente por el malestar que me creaban mis padres durante el verano. Charlar y tener aquel _"encontronazo" _–buscado, obviamente- con Jones, me alivio enormemente. Incluso sentía ganas de sonreír… _¡Un desahogo completo y en toda regla!_ A aquello se debía el picor en las palmas de las manos y el quemazón ardiente en la garganta. Al alivio. Solo era aquello, _¿Verdad?_ **— Aun que sea un idiota, puede ser de utilidad… En ocasiones… — **Razone conmigo mismo para relajarme, acomodándome bien bajo las mantas y buscando el calor de las mismas, cerrando los ojos y tratando de conciliar el sueño.

…

— **Pues mi verano fue normal. En casa, sin salir… ¡Si, Rubens, uno puede quedarse en casa todo el verano sin salir! — **Me carcajeé junto a mis compañeros de cuarto mientras salíamos de nuestra sala común y nos dirigíamos al Gran Comedor a la mañana siguiente. Había amanecido de un buen humor excelente, y estaba aprovechándolo. Quizás lo acontecido la noche anterior me había hecho mas bien del que pensaba… **— Era agobiante en ocasiones si, pero bueno… — **Me encogí de hombros mientras que un par reían, acomodándose en nuestra parte de la larga mesa destinada para los alumnos de la casa.

Termine de hablar, buscando entre todos los manjares algo adecuado para desayunar al mismo tiempo que observe como el profesor Snape repartía los horarios a los alumnos de segundo, con su cetrino rostro impasible como siempre. Recogí el mío sin mirarle demasiado, desviando los ojos casi sin querer a la zona donde un par de ojos color cielo me observaban con detenimiento. Jones estaba, como la noche anterior, taladrándome con una simple mirada y por un momento temí que fuera a ignorarme como si nada hubiera pasado; me había acostumbrado a la ignorancia por su parte. Pero en vez de aquello me dedico una pequeña pero amistosa sonrisa y luego siguió conversando con Carriedo y algunos muchachos del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Trague saliva, desviando los ojos y centrándome en mi tostada…

— **Oye Arthur, la semana que viene hemos quedado todos en el campo de entrenamiento de Quidditch, ¿Está bien? — **Me informó Natasha, mientras se acercaba un poco a mí. Si lo hubiera hecho la noche anterior me habría apartado, pero en aquel momento solo le dedique una mirada confusa **— Vamos a apuntarnos al equipo…**

— **¿Q-que? Bueno, que se apunte quien quiera… — **No podía decirles que ni loco me subiría en una escoba, y simplemente musitaría que no me interesaba el Quidditch de manera profesional y que prefería estudiar a jugar, pero…

— **Dejar a Arthur, no puede apuntarse ¿No recordáis como la lío en la clase de vuelo el año pasado? — **Las risas en la mesa se hicieron presentes de inmediato, al igual que el sonrojo en mis mejillas _¿Por qué tenían que recordar aquello? _**— Si se apunta al equipo, se mata — **Apuntó, mientras algunos asentían con la cabeza.

— **¡Eh, perdona! Se montar perfectamente en escoba, ¡Lo que pasa es que esas viejas escobas del colegio son una completa mierda! — **Escupí casi sin darme cuenta, levantándome de mi asiento. Estaba colérico… _¡No sabia montar, pero no iba a dejar que no lo supieran, antes me moría!_

— **¿Enserio? — **Ronroneo Iván, mientras me miraba tranquilo, pero malicioso **— Entonces, ¿Vendrás a hacer las pruebas con nosotros? — **Alzó las cejas, curioso.

— **¡Por supuesto! ¡Y os vais a enterar! — **Volví a sentarme entre las risas de mis compañeros, que poco a poco se olvidaban del tema y comenzaban a mirar los horarios para ver que clases les tocaban. Y yo solo podía mirar mi desayuno, de nuevo tan desganado como la noche anterior. No tenia ni idea de volar, y las escobas parecían repelerme _¿Por qué mierda no podía decirle a los muchachos que no sabia? ¿Y ahorrarme todo aquello? ¡Era un completo imbécil!_

Durante todo el día, más que estar pendiente de las clases, los profesores, mi mente solamente tenia una temática. Iba a hacer el ridículo más espantoso subido en una escoba, seria el hazmerreír de todos y quedaría marcado para siempre como un torpe, _¡Todo por no decirles que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de volar! _**— Mierda… — **Mis compañeros no paraban de mencionar todo tipo de comentarios sobre escobas, Quidditch, equipos famosos… _¿Qué pasaba, el año pasado se habían estado callando que eran TAN fanáticos de aquel deporte solo por que no podían jugarlo?_

Los miraba apartado, mientras pensaba una y mil maneras de escabullirme de aquello, pero ya había "prometido" que les demostraría que tan bien volaba… ¡No podía echarme para atrás! **— Pero no puedo volar delante de ellos… — **No tenía escapatoria ni salvación. Tenía que hacer algo pronto o simplemente me lincharían verbalmente. Y entonces una idea, tan fugaz como absurda, me inundó la mente _¿Y que tal si entrenaba como un loco? _Había montado dos veces contadas en escoba, pero quizás…. Quizás si entrenaba, si agarraba una de las viejas escobas del colegio y entrenaba a escondidas… Podría montarme en una sin generarme vergüenza para lo que me quedaba de colegio. Y aunque era absurda y simple, nada más quedé con tiempo libre, eche a correr a buscar a la profesora de vuelo, preguntándole con las orejas calientes y rojas si era posible adquirir una escoba. Me observo sorprendida, me creería como un pequeño fanático al pedirle aquello el primer día **— Como si lo fuera… — **Farfullé cuando regreso con la escoba entre sus manos, pidiéndome que la cuidara y la regresara lo más rápido posible. Pero yo ya estaba corriendo en dirección a la sala común para esconderla.

Cuando Iván y el resto entraron, simplemente me encontraron a mi arreglando mi baúl y sacando los libros nuevos con parsimonia. La escoba estaba fuera de su alcance, guardada debajo de la cama, lejos de miradas ajenas. Me había decidido que aquel fin de semana aprendería a volar, aun que fuera a la fuerza y a escondidas. Aunque detestara el deporte. Solo por no quedar por debajo de ellos, _¡De ninguna de las maneras!_

…

El paso de la semana se me antojo demasiado lento, aun que estaba sumamente exasperado en pensar en aquel fin de semana siguiente. Me tocaría montar una y mil excusas para los miembros de mi casa y desaparecer. O simplemente entrenar muy temprano, para que no me "echaran en falta"

Aunque no todo fue relativamente malo, parecía que en alguna parte del universo, alguien se apiadaba de mi. Nos dijeron que la selección para el equipo se iba a aplazar para dentro de unas semanas debido a que primero se haría la de otras casas. Mientras que mis compañeros solamente maldicieron e insultaron a los de Gryffindor –los primeros en hacer la selección para su equipo-, yo sonreí efusivo. Tendría un par de días más de entrenamiento personal para no hacer tanto el ridículo… _¿Qué quizás podría salirme bien mi pequeña estratagema? _**— Perfecto… — **Ronroneé, recibiendo las miradas acusatorias de Iván y un par más, haciendo que me encogiera de hombros y tratara de cambiar de tema para calmar los ánimos subidos.

Después de aquello, los días parecían relajarse. Las clases pasaban lentas, mientras que yo temía la llegada del sábado, aun que un poco menos ahogado. Despertaría temprano y entrenaría todo lo que pudiera antes de que hubiera curiosos mirando. Solo esperaba… No caerme de la escoba y acabar muerto. Y con aquel funesto pensamiento, me deslice día a día, clase por clase, tratando de animarme a mi mismo.

_Continuara..._

* * *

__¡Y hasta aquí por ahora! Espero de verdad que les guste, este capítulo se me hizo un poco largo porque es más bien un poco de enlace entre la marcha y la vuelta del colegio. En el siguiente empezara lo bueno (:

Muchísimas gracias por los Reviews, me encanta ver que les gusta mi trabajo... :´D *llora un poquito* pero quería mencionar que la razón por la cual Al esta un poco... menos alegre esta justificada a una tristeza por su plan familiar. Alfred es muy de dejarse llevar por sus emociones, y por eso no lo considero demasiado OC. Es enérgico y dinámico, pero también cambiante debido a su inmadurez. Así lo veo yo, y espero que ustedes también ^/^

Ahora queria comentarles que lo más seguro es que mi fic _**"Nuevo Mundo"** _lo borre de aquí, para subirlo en una cuenta nueva y conjunta que creare dentro de poco. Es una historia que es mía, pero me han ayudado a desarrollarla, y entonces lo veo mas justo así.

¡Saludos y hasta la próxima actualización!


	6. Por las nubes

**Capítulo 6 : Por las nubes**

…

_"No vas a hacer el ridículo. Lo llevas en la sangre, ¿Ves?"_

…

La semana paso volando, casi en un suspiro. Trataba de no pensar en mi "tarea" extraescolar para el fin de semana, pero era prácticamente imposible cuando fuera donde fuera, hiciera lo que hiciera, siempre estuviera la palabra "Quidditch" en boca de todos. Empezaba a desesperarme…

Aquel mismo viernes, para mi desagrado, Iván nos empujo hasta la selección del nuevo equipo de Gryffindor. Estaba seguro de que nos cojearían en el equipo de nuestra respectiva casa y creía que la mejor estrategia era conocer a quienes nos enfrentaríamos desde un primer momento. Quise marcharme, pero no me lo permitieron, a lo que me toco quedarme y tragarme un centenar de vuelos, entre los que contaba más patosos y algunos extraordinarios. Reconocí varias siluetas conocidas en el aire, entre ellos Bielchmith que para ser una gran mole rubia, parecía ligero en el aire _¡Vaya contrariedad! ¡Por física aquel gran trozo de carne no debería volar! _Me decía a mi mismo, arrugando el ceño.

Matthew también estaba realizando las pruebas de guardián, y aun que ni una sola palabra de ánimo escapo de mis labios, no abucheé como el resto de mis amigos. El canadiense era demasiado amable como para poder meterme con el. Era un Gryffindor, pero no de los repelentes… Sonreí mínimamente al observar su vuelo espectacular del muchacho pero volví a tener un rostro impasible cuando Rubens me miro instantes después…

— **Williams es bueno, ¿No creéis? Puede ser un buen problema, seguro que acabar por cogerlo… — **Se quejo, esparramando su cuerpo sobre la grada.

— **No esta mal, realmente. Pero con nosotros como cazadores, no tendrá nada que hacer. Barreremos el suelo con ellos — **Iván rompió a reír, coreado por todos. Realmente confiaban en sus habilidades… Pero yo no iba a ser quien les dijera que existía la posibilidad que no les cogiera. Seguí observando el campo, aburrido y taciturno, hasta que dio inicio de las pruebas para buscador. Aquello era casi absurdo de ver, la snitch ni tan siquiera era visible…Cerré los ojos, esperando que aquello pasara pronto.

— **¡Mierda! ¿Ese es Jones? — **Escupió una de las amigas de Natasha, haciendo que abriera los ojos rápidamente. En lo que me había despistado, el norteamericano se había subido en la escoba y hacia un par de piruetas en el aire con un aire grácil que ya quisieran muchos. No abrí la boca sorprendido, pero Iván si.

— **No sabia que volara tan bien… ¡Menuda mierda! Quizás estén alelados y no lo cojan… —** Farfulló de mala gana, mientras Alfred hacia una caída en picado hacia el suelo, elevando el palo de la escoba en el ultimo instante, jugando y recibiendo ovaciones de parte del estadio donde estaban los leones reunidos **— Maldito presuntuoso, mira que ponerse a hacer un amago de wronski… — **El ruso estaba molesto. Bastante molesto…

— **Quizás por fanfarrón no lo cojan. Ya sabes "son tan correctos" — **Musito Natasha con ironía y también mala cara. Y yo simplemente los ignore, mirando a Alfred jugar en el aire y agarrar la snitch con bastante facilidad

…

Amanecí a la mañana siguiente agitado, levantándome rápido de la cama, echando un pequeño vistazo a mi alrededor, para ver si alguno de mis compañeros de habitación se había despertado o, como sospechaba, seguían durmiendo a pierna suelta. Iván roncaba de una manera inhumana, lo que me hacia extrañarme de que hubiera podido estar durmiendo hacia simplemente unos instantes.

Me vestí tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, realmente no tenia ninguna gana de que descubrieran a donde iba, solamente quería soledad para aquella empresa. Me deslice silencioso por la habitación y por la sala común, descubriendo con delicia que aun no había nadie despierto. Perfecto.

Con una sonrisa en los labios y un humor perfecto, salí por el hueco de la pared, dirigiendo mis pasos casi corriendo hacia la entrada del castillo, queriendo terminar con aquello cuanto antes. Salir fue demasiado sencillo, al igual que caminar por los desiertos corredores de la entrada y, finalmente, las laderas. Respire de alivio. Estaba solo. O eso pensaba…

— **¿Qué pasa contigo, Kirkland? ****—**Una voz resonó por la ladera, haciéndome voltear con el corazón en la garganta y las manos repentinamente sudorosas, para encontrarme con una cabellera dorada que se acercaba a mi**—**** ¿Vas a barrer los terrenos del colegio? ****—**Se rió con fuerza, hasta que llego a mi lado, dedicándome una sonrisa divertida, mientras yo intentaba fulminarlo con la mirada.

— **De verdad, eres tan divertido Jones, ¿De donde se te ocurren tantas gracias? ****—** Intente ser lo más sarcástico posible, mientras seguía avanzando a zancadas hacia mi objetivo, algún sitio tranquilo y lo más importante, sin publico. Aun que parecía que aquello no iba a tener éxito** – ¿Se puede saber por qué me sigues, imbécil? –** Pregunte, parándome un segundo y sacudiendo la escoba que colgaba de mi hombro.

— **¿Bromeas? ¿El señorito perfecto en todo despierto tan temprano en fin de semana y encima, escoba en mano? Me diste curiosidad ****—** Señalo el trozo de madera que llevaba con la cabeza de nuevo, esta vez sin reírse como un condenado**—**** ¿Qué vas a hacer?**

— **Nada que te importe, sinceramente ****—**Conteste secamente, dándome la vuelta con rapidez, sabiendo que me había puesto rojo. Era detestable que yo, con todo lo que sabia de magia, pociones y demás, se me resistiera una cosa tan simple como…"_eso" _**— ¿No deberías estar haciendo el vago? ¿Durmiendo…? ¿O molestando a alguien de tu casa, por ejemplo?**

— **Me desperté temprano por que hoy tenemos nuestro primer entrenamiento de Quidditch… Aun no había nadie despierto y salí a dar un pequeño paseo… — **Explico con rapidez, encogiéndose de hombros. Pude verlo con el rabillo del ojo** —**** ¿Sigues sin saber volar? ****—** Murmuro él, acercándose un poco más a mí. _¿Co…como?_ Me volteé, aun a sabiendas de que estaba completamente rojo y le dedique una mirada llena de odio.

— **¿Qué… que… dijis… co…como? ****—** Balbuceé, muy a mi pesar, mientras volteaba los ojos. _¿Qué había peor que supiera aquella __"pequeña"__ imperfección él chico que mejor parado había salido en las clases de vuelo? _Por todos los santos, preferiría tener que pasarme el día abonando mandrágoras con pestilente fertilizante de dragón antes de que reconocerlo, pero él ojiazul ya sonreía contento al haber acertado, aunque yo no se lo hubiera confirmado. Mierda — **No sé de que diablos hablas… **

— **Nos lo dijiste en el tren, ¿Recuerdas? ****—** Puse cara de no saber de que hablaba, aun que recordaba a la perfección aquella conversación**—**** Si hombre, en primer año…****—** Intente no ceder tan pronto, así que seguí haciéndome el loco**—**** ¡Cuando estuvimos Matty y yo en el mismo compartimento que tu! ¡Oh, venga Kirkland! No puede ser que el chico "**_**mente brillante**_**" olvide algo como eso… ****—**Su sonrisa socarrona me hizo reaccionar, haciéndome soltar humo por las orejas.

— **¡Cállate imbécil! Claro que lo recuerdo… Pero no que te dije que no supiera volar** **—** Masculle, dándome cuenta de que a lo lejos pasaban unos cuantos alumnos de Hufflepuff, mirándonos. Rápidamente me di media vuelta, farfullando, incomodo. Un alumno de Slytherin y otro de Gryffindor hablando en medio del prado a aquellas horas de la mañana era algo inusual… Acelere la marcha, rezando por que Alfred no me siguiera.

Caso error.

— **Lo dijiste, puedo recordarlo…**

— **¡Lo que dije es que no sabia volar MUY bien! ¿Escuchaste? ¡No que no….! ****—**Me di cuenta tarde de que me había alterado y subido demasiado la voz. Me aclare un instante, para luego susurrar**—**** ¡No que no supiera volar, estúpido! ****—**Volví a ponerme rojo, no me gustaba mentir, pero… _¡Aquello era necesario!_

En los labios del ojiazul se formo una sonrisa de diversión, mientras me alcanzaba y me seguía, situándose a mi lado. Realmente este muchacho me exasperaba…

— **¿Recuerdas toda la conversación? ****—** Pregunto, aun con la sonrisa pintada en el rostro** – ¿Lo que te conteste cuando dijiste eso?**

Trate de poner cara de no saber, pero sus palabras resonaron de nuevo en mi mente.

— "_No te preocupes, ¡Yo te enseñare a volar Arthur!"_

Sentí como mis malditas mejillas volvían a ponerse rojas, así que ladeé la cabeza hacia un lado, poniendo gesto de hastío**—**** No hace falta que te molestes, Jones…**

— **¿Enseñar al señorito "perfecto en todas las clases" algunas cosas nuevas? ¡No es molestia! De veras, puede ser… ****—**_¿Qué le pasaba a aquel estúpido muchacho, que nunca podía dejar de sonreír?_ **—…****divertido, ¡Venga, vamos! ****—**Exclamo con alegría, tomando la escoba que yo llevaba en las manos, y acelerando el paso _¿¡Que..!?_

— **¡Oye! Tu… ¡Espera! ¡No tomes decisiones por los demás, pedazo de...! ****—** Exclame, de mala gana, pero corriendo a su lado**—**** ¡Devuelve mi escoba, idiota! ¿A dónde se supone que vas? ****— **Pregunte con desconfianza_. ¿No pensaría llevarme al campo de quidditch, con el resto de los brutos de sus amiguitos? _Había mencionado algo de un entrenamiento mañanero… Fruncí el ceño, pensando en aquella posibilidad. Ni en sueños se juntaría con tal pandilla de masas sin cerebro. Es más, no sabia que hacia allí aguantando a la masa numero uno por excelencia. Pero ahí estaba, siguiendo al rubio por el césped.

— **Vamos a un lugar que conozco apartado, bastante bueno para aprender… ****—** Me miro de reojo y por mi cara supo que debía cambiar de palabras. Chico listo, quizás no fuera tan estúpido como aparentaba en todas las clase**s ****—**** Digo, para practicar un poco tu vuelo****—** Finalizó, con su siempre eterna y brillante sonrisa.

— **Ya te dije que no te molestes. Sé volar…**

— **Pero nunca esta de más aprender un par de cosas nuevas. Ya me viste ayer, no sé me da demasiado mal todo esto… — **Dictaminó, sin dejar de caminar. Yo simplemente suspire, mientras asentía con gesto de aburrimiento, aunque por alguna razón notaba el pulso acelerado. Realmente, Jones era un volador increíble, aun recordaba la prueba de la tarde anterior para el acceso al equipo de Gryffindor y había sido el fichaje mas claro para ellos, era rápido y veloz, y a decir verdad, con bastante estilo.

Me pegue un golpe mental a mi mismo _¿Estilo? ¿Gran fichaje?_ El calor del día tenia que estarme haciendo perder la cabeza. Era un volador más, Arthur, y ya esta, me repetía a mi mismo mientras nos acercábamos a una pequeña ladera, un poco mas allá de la cabaña de Hagrid, entre un pequeño grupo de solitarios árboles, separados del resto que formaban el Bosque Prohibido.

— **¿Esta bien que… estemos aquí? ****—**Pregunté, un segundo mirando a nuestro alrededor. Los alumnos podíamos movernos por donde quisiéramos, por supuesto, pero… Bueno, joder, por algo lo llamaban _"Prohibido"._ Y estamos justo al lado.

— **Oh, tranquilo ****—**Contestó serenamente, algo inusual en él **—**** Estuve hablando con Hagrid y me dijo que este pequeño claro no forma parte del bosque y que no pasa nada por estar aquí. Y que además, solamente puedes tener problemas si te adentras mucho más en el bosque… ****—** Murmuró, señalando a la densa población que se formaba a unos cuantos metros de nosotros, temblando ligeramente

— **Claro, acabarías castigado… ****—** Bufé, mirando hacia otro lado, aquel bosque me ponía un poco de los nervios y a la vez me atraía de una manera muy extraña. Sentía como si hubiera miles de ojos mirándome en él, aun que sabia que así era.

Jones de repente empezó a reír nerviosamente **—**** Creo que… ¿Sabes**_**? **_**—**_ ¿A que venia esa sonrisa estúpida, que parecía mas bien para intentar relajarse__?_**—**** Hagrid no se refería a un castigo, si no a… otras cosas ****—**Trago saliva, con la sonrisa en el rostro, mirando con nerviosismo el bosque. Sonreí con malicia, riéndome, casi sin querer y él se quedo mirándome, con el ceño fruncido**—**** ¿Qué pasa? ¡Parecía que se refería a otro tipo de problemas, no a castigos, ni nada! Como si de verdad… hubiera un montón de… cosas, bichos dentro del bosque ****—** Trago saliva, casi podía escuchar como descendía lentamente por su garganta. Sonreí algo perverso, con un gesto de superioridad.

— **Ohh, seguro Jones, ¿Nunca escuchaste historias sobre el bosque prohibido? Acromántulas, centauros, thestrals… No todo son lindos unicornios y pequeñas hadas ****—**Masculle entre risas, poniendo las manos en las caderas,_¿A si que al socarrón y bromista fenomenal jugador de Quidditch le daba miedo el bosquecito?_

— **¿Qué demonios es un thestral**? **—**Preguntó, mirando sin cesar hacia el inicio del bosque con ojos llorosos y algo cristalinos

— **Son unas criaturas con aspecto de caballo, pero completamente esqueléticos. Solo unas pocas personas saben como son… ****—** Repuse simplemente, cruzándome de brazos con aire divertido. Era refrescante sentirse un poco superior que aquel idiota, aun que fuera con algo tan absurdo

— **Pu-pues jamás oí hablar de ellos. ¡Y jamás vi ninguno en ninguna parte!**

— **Claro, huirán de tu cara de idiota. Es lo más lógico ****—** Solté una risa baja. No iba a ponerme a explicarle que los únicos que podían ver con claridad a los thestrals eran aquellos que habían tenido experiencias cercanas con la muerte. Y que él mismo había tenido a varias de esas criaturas hace un par de días, muy cerca… Solté un bufido, empezando a desesperarme, _¿Habíamos venido aquí para hablar de hadas y bichos, o para volar? _Fruncí los labios con molestia, y él pareció leer el ambiente un poco, por lo que carraspeo, mirando por última vez a la lindera del bosque y centrándose en mí. De repente caí en la cuenta de que era la primera vez que hablábamos tanto desde hacia un año… Trague saliva, tratando de no pensar en ello.

— **Bueno, enséñame que tal lo haces ****—** Exclamó con energía, mirándome fijamente. Y por alguna razón, mi estomago dio un vuelvo, devolviéndole la mirada y centrándome en sus ojos azul cielo, intensificados por las gafas.

— **¿Dis... culpa? ****—** Balbuceé, ya iban dos veces en aquel día, delante de aquel sujeto. No, si al final el estúpido seria yo.

– **Que me enseñes que tal te colocas encima del palo de la escoba. _"C´mon" _****—**Con gesto de aburrimiento, me coloque encima de ella de una manera similar a la que había estado leyendo en los manuales de vuelo aquella semana para practicar, sintiéndome ridículo_, ¿Aquello iba a servir realmente? ¡Era absurdo!_ **—**** Oh por dios, no puede ser enserio Kirkland… No sigas haciendo el tonto** **—**Su risa me perforaba los oídos **—**** ¡Vamos, ponte bien, deja de bromear!**

— **¡No estoy bromeando, estúpido! ¡Cállate! ¡Deja de reírte! ****—**Estallé, sabiendo que en aquel preciso momento se podrían freír un par de huevos de dragón en mi frente de pura vergüenza. Ahí estaba yo, haciendo el ridículo delante de un muchacho que solo tenia ganas de reírse._ ¿Soy estúpido o que me pasa?_**—**** Yo ****no sé ni por que te he dejado acompañarme ¡De verdad que no, si solo eres un majadero y un estúpido que ha venido solamente a reírse un rato! ¡Un idiota, como todo el resto de tu estúpido grupito de amigos! Todos los de Gryffindor sois iguales, no sé para que…**

— **¡Eh, eh, eh! Para el carro, pequeño Slytherin, o si sigues hablando, te morderás la lengua y te envenenaras cual víbora ****—** De repente su rostro se torno serio, y se acercó un poco más a mí. Estaba hinchado por el orgullo herido producto de sus risas, pero verle con el rostro tan serio y adulto me produjo que me tranquilizara de golpe, quitándome las ganas de maldecir de golpe **—**** He venido aquí para ayudarte, no para reírme ¿Esta claro? Solamente me reí porque me parece divertido que alguien que tanto presume de todas sus habilidades, sea tan malo en algo tan… sencillo****— **Alfred se cruzo de brazos, con gesto aún molesto, mirándome intensamente. Tragué saliva, y desvié la mirada.

Aún que seguía pareciendo un estúpido y un fanfarrón, pero si me daba algunos consejos… Si me ayudaba, me ahorraría las risas de Iván y el resto del equipo Slytherin y podría pasar aquel mal trago rápidamente y sin demasiada vergüenza . Además, que ya había metido la pata y él sabía perfectamente que no sabía volar. Maldije mi mala suerte y mi sinceridad en el tren del año anterior mientras hacia de tripas corazón…

— **Lo siento… ****—** Mascullé tan bajo que dudaba que pudiera oírme. Él alzo una ceja, como pidiéndome que lo repitiera**—**** Estabas ahí riéndote y yo… ****—**Otra vez el mal nacido sonrojo. Me jure a mi mismo que inventaría un encantamiento para deshacerme de aquel defecto tan vergonzoso que no era capaz de controlar, aunque pusiera todo mi empeño en ello**—**** ¡Me sentí mal! ¿Vale? ¿Estás contento? Si, no sé volar. Ahora, ¿Quieres hacer el favor de ayudarme de una puñetera vez? ****—**Espeté de mala gana por tener que bajarme los pantalones delante de él, volviendo a mirarle, con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas sonrojadas.

Su expresión de enojo desapareció de golpe, volviendo a mostrarme una sonrisa, aunque esta vez de satisfacción **—**** Claro que si ****—** Y con ella simple respuesta, se acercó a mi, empezando a enderezar la escoba entre mis dedos, mirándome de reojo,

— **¿Le… le dirás a alguien que me has ayudado a aprender a volar, Jones? ****—** Traté de sonar indiferente, pero aquel repentino pensamiento me aterraba, _¡Fuck, no había pensado en aquella posibilidad! _Tener a todo el curso, sobretodo a sus amigos, riéndose de mi, no me hacia especial gracia, _¿Y si aquel era su pensamiento desde el principio? _Pero sabia aquello desde hacia un año, _¿Por qué contarlo ahora, no?_

— **¿Bromeas? Me llamarían loco si se enteraran de que te estoy ayudando… ****—** Masculló Alfred con una sonrisa, alejándose un poco y llevándose la mano a la barbilla, pensativo. Una suave brisa empezó a soplar mientras tanto, alborotando el pelo del muchacho. Y yo me quede ensimismado viendo como aquello sucedía, hasta que me dí cuenta_, ¿Era idiota o qué? ¿Qué hacia mirando como se movía el pelo de aquel estúpido?_

— **Vale, Kirkland, ya sé en lo que fallas ****—** Se acercó a mí, gesticulando demasiado con las manos **—** **Estas muy rígido ¡Mírate! Mas que estar sujetando una escoba, parece que te han metido una por el cu…**

— **¿Y cómo puedo evitar eso? ****—** Corte la frase con una voz algo chillona, antes de que terminara, no quería escuchar hasta el final lo que quería decirme. Aquello solo ayudo a que riera a gusto, dando vueltas alrededor de mí, como un dragón volando en círculos tras su presa, haciéndome incomodar. No me gustaba ser observado durante tanto rato…

— **Tienes que relajarte. Volar es un arte, tienes que ser uno con tu escoba. Simplemente tienes que liberarte de los miedos antes de pensar siquiera en despegar, básicamente… ****— **Siguió acariciándose la barbilla, hablando con una pasión que jamás había escuchado, como intentando expresar las ideas que tenia su cabeza de una manera lógica. _¿Acaso podría? ¿Un cabeza hueca como el?_ **— ****Básicamente, tienes que olvidar todo lo que sabes de gravedad y de física. Dejarte llevar. Confiar en ella…**

— **No puedo confiar en un trozo de madera astillada… ****—** Mascullé taciturno, y él me miro, con diversión.

— **Puedes. Y debes, si quieres aprender a volar ****—** Me guiño un ojo, acompañada de su siempre presente sonrisa. Tragué saliva, nervioso **—**** Y, aún después de mi flamante y carismático discurso de cómo volar, sigues estando demasiado rígido, Kirkland ****—** Menciono él, mirándome con detenimiento y riéndose**—**** Ni siquiera te relajaste un poco ****—** Hizo un mohín de pena y puse los ojos en blanco. Me exasperaba, de veras… No podía con él.

— **¡Cállate! Esto no va a ningún lado, y empiezo a abu… ¿eh? ****—** Exclamé con algo de histeria en la voz, al ver que se subía detrás mía en la escoba, pegando su torso completamente a mi espalda**—**** ¿¡EH!? ****—** Volví a exclamar, al notar sus brazos extenderse y colocar sus manos sobre las mías, encima de la escoba**—**** ¿¡QUE MIERDA CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO, JONES!? ****—** Bufe volviendo la cara, completamente rojo y azorado, pegándole un pequeño empujón con el codo, para alejar su cuerpo del mío. De repente, sentía un gran sofoco en la nuca, y aquello me incomodaba enormemente.

— **Te lo he dicho, Kirkland, estas demasiado rígido. Relájate… ****—** Susurro, mientras volvía a pegar su cuerpo al mío, sonriente, lo que me obligo a tragar saliva un instante, para luego girar la cara, enfadado, _¿Por qué de repente me sentía tan incomodo?_**—**** Veras, tu problema es que parece que tienes miedo de la escoba…**

— **Por supuesto, puedo matarme… ****—**Murmure, entre dientes, rezando para que el sonrojo se me fuera pronto.

—…**Y eso solo hace que le transmitas a la escoba que no quieres volar ¡Tienes que querer a la escoba, Kirkland! ****—** Su voz aguda y aquella risotada después de tan estúpido discurso solamente hizo que tuviera ganas de golpearle con fuerza con el mango que ambos estábamos sujetando.

— **Pensaba que ibas a enseñarme a montar, pero para escuchar idioteces absurdas… ****—** Con un exagerado suspiro de exasperación, trate de deslizarme y escapar de la escoba y de aquella posición tan extraña, pero me asió con mas fuerzas.

— **Por supuesto. Dije que te enseñaría y lo haré ¡Un Gryffindor siempre cumple con su palabra! ****—** De repente su voz sonaba suave, casi calmada, un tenue susurro agradable. Demasiado diferente a como sonaba normalmente. Un segundo, era… _¿Agradable? _Me sonroje de nuevo al notar como sus manos presionaban las mías, por encima, con delicadeza**—**** Lo que tienes que hacer es agarrar la escoba fuerza, pero no como si tu vida dependiera de ello. Además, los golpes y giros que debes dar con la cabeza de la escoba deben ser todo lo suaves que puedas, si no, puedes perder el control de la misma… ****—** Sus dedos se enroscaron sobre los míos unos instantes mientras me hablaba casi a la altura del oído en un tono cada vez más bajo. Notaba la sien palpitándome por alguna extraña razón y sofocos a la altura del estomago…**—**** ...si no tienes demasiada habilidad. Intenta tenerlas como te las he colocado, justo así ****—**De golpe despego sus manos de las mías, las cuales quedaron repentinamente frías**—**** Y ahora tu pose… "**_**Oh my got**_**" ¡Kirkland! ¿Cómo puedes estar tan rígido? Suéltate… ****—**Pegue un pequeño respingo al notar sus manos, ambas, agarrándome con decisión las caderas, comenzando a deslizarse a sus anchas y colocándome en diferentes posturas, cada cual mas cerca de él.

— **O-oye Jones, yo no veo que esto… Tenga n-ningún…**

— **Espera…espera, ya veras como, ¡Si, así! ****—**Exclamó, de golpe, haciéndome pegar un pequeño bote y mirarlo de reojo. Me dedico una sonrisa radiante, mientras sus ojos azules saltaban chispas de alegría**—**** Vale, ya estas colocado bien. Bueno, no del todo bien, pero de cualquier manera estarías mejor colocado a como lo estabas antes… ****—**Bufo, riéndose, mientras desmontaba de la escoba. Le dirigí una mirada asesina, pero tratando de no moverme mucho de la posición en la que me había colocado. Me sentía tan ridículo y patético…

— **¿Y dices que en esta postura, volare? ****—** Suspire mirándole a él y a la escoba, escéptico, después de probar durante tantas veces levantar el vuelo y no conseguirlo no veía futuro en aquella _"clase particular"_

— **Deberías ****—** Señalo él, mientras se alejaba un poco más de mi lado**—**** Ahora, ¡Venga, vuela! ****—**Animo, chillando y alzando las manos.

— **Pe…pero… ****—** Yo seguía estando inseguro, aquello no podía resultar bien **— ¡No puedo es imposible!**

— **Recuerda, Kirkland, seguridad. ¡Estate seguro! ****—** De alguna manera, con aquella sonrisa tan estúpida, me daba una falsa sensación de seguridad, como si al alzarme al vuelo, no pudiera precipitarme en el vacío. Trague saliva, nervioso: iba a morir. Negué la cabeza con fuerza, era imposible que consiguiera despegar **—**** Por dios, pequeña serpiente, eres demasiado insegura… ****—** Alfred puso los ojos en blanco, volviendo a acercarse y a montar detrás de mi**—**** Estaré detrás de ti, ¿Si? Si pierdes el control, agarraré el palo y no dejare que te caigas. Como a los niños pequeños… ****—** Mascullo, pasando las manos por mi cintura.

— **P-pero… ¿Qué haces? ¡Agárrate a la escoba, pedazo de imbécil! ****—**Pregunté, aun más nervioso. Ya no solo iba a ser el causante de mi muerte, si no de aquel idiota. Perfecto, un asesinato acarrearía sobre mi ademas de morirme. Solo esperaba palmar primero y no tener que cargar en la conciencia con la muerte del insensato.

— **Sujetarme, la escoba tienes que llevarla tú ****— **Mustio a modo de respuesta. Asentí, de forma . Aquello cada vez me convencía menos. Cerré los ojos y note como él se acercaba un poco más a mi**—**** Vamos Kirkland… tu puedes.**

Sonreí levemente, sabiendo que aquellos serian mis últimos minutos en la tierra **— "**_**Adiós mundo cruel" **_**—** Pensé, mientras pegue una zancada al suelo, temiendo que como siempre, mi cuerpo no sé moviera del suelo. Caso error. Despegue tan rápido que sentí nauseas durante un segundo, aunque era algo exagerado, apenas nos habíamos alejado del suelo. Podía ver mis pies alejándose de la hierba, y alzarse a medida que empezaba a inclinar ligeramente la escoba. Me sudaban las manos y un pequeño grito de sorpresa se escapo de mis labios al notar como a medida que nos elevábamos, el viento soplaba agradablemente enredándome el pelo.

Era una sensación grandiosa, aunque estaba apenas a unos 2 metros del suelo, me sentía completamente feliz. Mi copiloto reía fuertemente, eufórico, mientras soltaba unos pequeños gritos de jubilo, al mismo tiempo que yo desviaba la escoba hacia abajo con lentitud y observaba maravillado como regresábamos hacia la tierra. Volví a tocar el suelo. No había muerto. Y de repente, me sentía demasiado feliz.

— **¿Has visto? ¿¡Has visto!? ¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice! ****—** De seguro tenia las mejillas rojas, pero en aquel momento no me importaba. Desmonte de la escoba feliz, mientras el ojiazul hacia lo mismo, dedicándome una sonrisa complaciente, como aquel que enseña a escribir a un niño pequeño. Pero ni su estúpida sonrisa me inquietaba en aquellos momentos, estaba demasiado eufórico y entusiasmado **—** **¿Pero lo has visto? ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Fue completamente increíble! ¡Lo hice, lo hice, Alfred! ****—**Empecé a agitar un brazo, contento, cuando me dí cuenta de que lo había llamado por su nombre. Por su nombre. Cosa que no había ocurrido desde hacia un año, cuando los pusieron a cada uno en casas diferentes. Paré de golpe, pero parecía que él también se había dado cuenta.

Abrió los ojos, sorpresivamente, pero reaccionando con rapidez, desviando la mirada unos segundos, pero no pude dejar de notar que las mejillas del americano se habían teñido ligeramente de rojo**—**** Quiero decir…** **—**Me aclare la garganta, intentando pasar de aquel momento de incomodidad**—**** Puede ser que no seas un profesor tan malo, Jones.**

— **Por supuesto, soy un profesor genial** **¿Qué te creías? Un par de clases más y volaras medianamente decente…****—** Masculló, con una nueva sonrisa en el rostro, volviendo a mirarme**—**** Y ya sabes, si quieres también clases de Transformaciones o de Encantamientos…**

— **No ****—** Repuse, poniendo los ojos en blanco**—**** Dios no, por favor… Sé lo que podrías hacer si te dejan solo con esas materias. Acabaría yo mismo convertido en un jerbo o algo por el estilo con tus clases ****— **Reí, divertido y mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados **— ****Eres un desastre en clase.**

— **¿De veras lo crees? Hombre, no soy tan malo… ****—** Rió, un poco mas flojo de lo normal, de manera que podría registrarse incluso en el tono de agradable, sorprendiéndome mientras se rascaba la nuca, con despreocupación, cerrando los ojos.

— **Si tu lo dices… ****—** Comencé a reír divertido yo también, mientras me balanceaba con la escoba en las manos, sintiéndome de repente a gusto. Demasiado a gusto. Pare de reír de golpe, haciendo que Alfred abriera los ojos de golpe, como sorprendido también por la situación tan agradable e incomoda al mismo tiempo**—**** Tengo que irme, se me hace tarde y los muchachos ya se habrán despertado**… **—**Masculle, retirando la mirada de su dirección.

– **A mi… también. Tengo las pruebas ahora en un rato… – **Repuso suspirando, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos de la túnica.

— **Ya, entiendo. Yo… Gracias por las clases, supongo… ****—**Susurre, mientras empezaba a andar rápidamente en dirección al castillo, tratando de alejarme de allí lo mas rápidamente que pudiera.

— **Espera, podemos volver jun…**

— **No, tengo demasiada prisa ****— **Repuse con rapidez, tratando de que no insistiera más en que nos fuéramos juntos. De repente me pare, girándome unos instantes y mirándolo directamente a los ojos**—**** Ni una palabra. A nadie, Jones. Lo prometiste. Nos vemos mañana a la misma hora aqui ****—** Espeté ácidamente, antes de salir casi corriendo, escoba en mano, dejándolo con cara confusa.

Algo me decía que no sé lo diría a nadie, más que nada por que se burlarían de él por andar conmigo. Pedazo de estúpidos, un cretino como Alfred tenía suerte de poder estar un rato con alguien como él. Aun que… _¡Mierda!_ Me maldecía a mi mismo, mientras seguía corriendo, hasta llegar a una zona donde ya habían algunos alumnos, perdiendo el tiempo holgazaneando y tirados por la hierva.

_¿Por qué me sentía tan a gusto con alguien como Jones? ¿Por qué?_ Aun que fuera tan estúpido, tan inútil para las clases, tan ruidoso, tan poco sensato… Me agradaba demasiado estar con él. Sonreír cuando el estaba cerca se me antojaba demasiado sencillo y facil… Desde el tren de primer año. Y no podía, no era una buena idea..._  
_

_Continuara...  
_

* * *

__¡No pude resistirme a subirlo rapidamente! / ¡Tenia demasiadas ganas de continuarlo! Espero que les guste este capitulo donde empieza la ternura... ¡Al esta adorable de profesor! ¿No creen? ^^

Muchas gracias por los que se pasaron a leer, y a dejar los Reviews en el capitulo anterior... ^^

¡Un besazo! ¡Y espero que les haya gustado esto tanto como a mi!


	7. Un favor por otro

**Capítulo 7: Un favor por otro**

···

_"Hay algunas cosas que no se pueden compartir sin terminar unidos…"_

···

El resto del día transcurrió normal, asquerosamente normal, aún que por alguna razón tenia el pulso acelerado y las piernas me temblaban a cada paso que daba _¡No entendía que diablos me estaba pasando!_ Y para tratar de no pensar en lo que había acontecido por la mañana, esa extraña y bizarra clase de vuelo con Jones, intente ocupar la mente con uno de los libros que debía memorizar aquel curso. Cada vez que recordaba el patinazo final, al volver a llamarlo por su nombre, algo dentro me hervía…

— **¡Realmente eres absurdo, muy absurdo! — **Me decía a mi mismo, apretando fuertemente la mandíbula y tratando de concentrarme el la lectura del libro de Encantamientos que tenia frente a mis ojos. La idea de despejar la mente para tenerla entretenida y no pensar en nada no estaba funcionando, en absoluto. Y aún menos cuando los escandalosos de mis compañeros de cuarto entraron de dios sabía donde en la sala común, irrumpiendo con el poco silencio que había allí.

— **¿Pero has visto eso, Iván? ¡Ese maldito estúpido es un genio sobre la escoba! — **La voz chillona de Natasha resonaba alta y clara mientras tiraba de la manga de su hermano, que llegaba con una espeluznante aura de enfado encima. Alce las cejas cuando se dejaron caer a mi lado, pero sin despegar los ojos del libro **— Habría que darle una paliza por hacerse el chulo de esa manera el primer día de entrenamiento…**

Rubens gruño mientras negaba con la cabeza, afirmando las palabras de la rubia muchacha. Iván solo miraba de un lado a otro, como cavilando posibilidades **— Ese idiota tiene muchísima suerte… Eso es cierto — **Canturreo mientras se apoyaba un poco más en el sofá de cuero oscuro. Sentí como durante unos segundos se fijo en mi persona, pero fingí ignorar ese hecho. Este, acostumbrado a mi actitud pasota a veces, continuo hablando sin dirigirse a mi **— ¿Y si Jones tuviera un accidente? Ya sabéis… Nada muy grave. Algo que solamente le impida jugar al ****Quidditch**** esta temporada…**

_¿Qué? ¿Había escuchado bien?_ Alce los ojos, incapaz de poner seguir fingiendo que no estaban sentados conmigo **— ¿Qué…? — **Farfullé casi inaudible, viendo asombrado como Natasha sonreía con aprobación, mientras que los demás muchachos asentían afirmativamente **— Chicos…**

— **¡Es algo brillante! O podríamos meterlo en problemas para que lo castiguen. Ya sabéis que los profesores pueden suspenderte de los equipos… — **Ronroneo la muchacha, con un tono frío que me heló la espalda, _¿Estaban hablando enserio?_

— **O-oigan, chicos… **

— **¡Bueno, quizás solo tengamos que esperar un par de semanas, ese tipo es tan torpe que seguro que lo castigan sin que nosotros hagamos nada! — **Más risas y más risas. Y yo sin creer que lo estuvieran diciendo enserio. Con calma, torcí una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de calmar los nervios que sentía en la boca del estomago.

— **¿Estáis hablando de broma verdad? — **Bisbisee muy bajo, haciendo que todos y cada uno de los presentes me clavaran las miradas, fijos y sin decir nada. De repente me sentí como una presa moribunda observada por un montón de carroñeros, lo cual me puso más nervioso **— Quiero decir… Todo eso de meter en problemas a Jones…**

Tanto Iván como los demás soltaron una carcajada ante mi pregunta. El ruso, acercándose lentamente a mi, me paso el brazo por detrás de los hombros, intentando seguramente que aquello pareciera un gesto amable, pero era casi amenazador **— ¿Y que más da si es de broma o no? **

_¿Por qué de repente tenia ganas de correr? _**— Pues… ¡Es solo bueno en **Quidditch**, no merece una paliza por ello! ¿C-cierto? — **Balbuceé, rogándome a mi mismo cerrar la boca cuando los dedos del contrario se cercaron en mi hombro, ejerciendo presión **— No os confundáis, no me importa el niñato ese. Solo pienso que es exagerado hacer eso s-solo por un juego… **

— **¿¡Solo un juego!? — **Natasha me hizo saltar del asiento, asustándome por la subida de voz, ¡Idiota! **— No es solo un juego, Kirkland, ¿Qué no lo ves? Esos putos Gryffindors se creen demasiado geniales… ¡Hay que bajarles les humos de una vez! **

— **¡Claro que si! La copa de las casas es un asunto mas amplio, pero en esto podemos machacarlos, ¡Y solo tenemos que jugar bien todas nuestras cartas! — **Masculló Rubens, dando paso a una conversación entre todos ellos de lo mejor que podrían hacer. Desde inventar rumores sobre el estadounidense, hasta provocar de alguna manera un accidente que no le permitiera montarse en la escoba durante la temporada de Quidditch, o al menos durante los suficientes meses para que Slytherin estuviera muy por delante. Y yo simplemente podía escucharlos, pasmado, volviendo a intentar sumergirme en mi libro, pero aún sin obtener el resultado que esperaba. Algo dentro de mi gritaba, alarmado.

···

_¡Por favor, que este! ¡Por favor, por favor! _Mascullaba dentro de mi mientras caminaba por los pasillos del colegio, fingiendo que no tenia un rumbo concreto ni buscaba a nadie, pero no era así. Necesitaba encontrarme con alguien urgentemente, y había pasado la noche en vela desde que mis compañeros me habían contado sus nefastos planes. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía a Alfred cayendo de la escoba, mal herido por alguna maldición saliendo de la varita de Braginski. Y aquello no me gustaba lo más mínimo…

— **Vamos, vamos… — **Balbuceé casi sin aliento al entrar por la puerta de la biblioteca, oteando el ambiente en busca de una cabellera rubia vestida de Gryffindor, casi saltando de alegría al encontrarla enfrascada en un libro, rodeado de varios estudiantes de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Evitando soltar un grito y sonreír me acerque con rapidez, mirando de reojo que la señora Prince no estuviera observando en aquel momento **— ¿Matt? — **Llame con un hilo de voz, haciendo que todas las cabezas allí presentes y sentadas con el hermano del indeseable de Jones me miraran con curiosidad **— ¿Puedo hablar conti…?**

— '_**Mon amour'**_**, ¿Tienes amiguitos en la casa de ****Slytherin****? — **Mascullo el joven más cercano a Matthew, mirándome con curiosidad en los ojos y una sonrisa de medio lado claramente marcada. Le devolví una mueca de desagrado, tratando de recordar su nombre. Banafooy, o algo parecido **— Ten cuidado, o te morderá mi querido Matt… — **Su voz tenia un acento empalagoso y azucarado que me puso los pelos de punta, ¡Que asco! Carraspeé, tratando de fijarme solamente en la cara del canadiense, que me sonreía y asentía, mientras se levantaba para dirigirse a mí.

— **Arthur — **Musito con su siempre agradable tono, mirándome dulce **— ¿Pasa algo? Tienes mala cara… — **Con un murmullo de voz y ojos preocupados, haciendo que nos separáramos de la mesa, comenzando a caminar hacia las hileras de libros y estanterías, donde nadie podría vernos ni prestarnos atención.

— **No… Veras… — **No sabía como explicar mi presencia allí, ni lo que tenia que decirle. No iba a ir a hablar directamente a su hermano, pero con él… **— Matt, vengo a hablarte de Jon… de Alfred — **Murmure muy bajo, tratando de encontrar un punto en el que focalizar mi atención, para hablar más claro. Me costaba decir su nombre en alto…

— **¿Al? ¿Ha pasado algo con él? — **Matt se veía completamente perdido **— Me comento que ayer por la mañana se cruzo contigo unos segundos ¿No me digas que dijo algo estúpido…?**

— **No es eso… — **Sentí los poros de la piel arder, ¡Le había dicho a ese idiota que no mencionara a nadie nuestra pequeña 'estancia' juntos! Pero al menos solo había dicho 'cruzar'. No 'enseñar a volar' **— Es solo… ¿Podrías darle algo? ¿Pero sin decirle que es de mi parte?**

— **Arthur, me das miedo ¿No puedes hacerlo tu? — **Su tono de voz expresaba su total de lo que estaba pasando o de lo que le hablaba **— Pero esta bien, supongo que puedo hacerlo…**

— **Es solo… — **Trague saliva, mirando a todos lados **— Quiero que le des esto y… ¿Podrías pedirle que tenga cuidado? — **Matthew abrió mucho los ojos ante mi susurro y yo cerré los míos, mientras le pasaba una pequeña carta mal doblada y con letra algo apresurada de mi parte, donde le pedía que tuviera cuidado porque podría tener problemas si no lo hacía. Ir a pedirle aquello era una autentica locura y una gilipollez, pero… ¡_Después de todo lo que había escuchado de aquella panda, solo podía hacer aquello!_ **— Solo es una pequeña nota… No la firme, así que por favor… —** Murmuré muy bajo, desviando la mirada de la del joven.

Mi charla y mis acciones, obviamente, estaban poniendo cada vez más los pelos de punta al muchacho de ojos violáceos, que había abierto la boca de tal manera que temía que se le fuera a descolgar en cualquier momento. Con las manos nerviosas abrió el papel unos instantes, y no intente detenerlo, permitiendo que leyera el corto mensaje que quería transmitirle al idiota de su hermano **— ¿Hay alguien que quiere hacerle daño? — **Repuso lento, alzando las cejas.

— **No puedo decirte más. Solo dile que tenga cuidado, dale la nota y que… ¡B-bueno eso, que tenga cuidado! ¡Y no puedes decirle que te dije nada ni que fui yo quien escribió eso! — ** Para mi desgracia notaba como las mejillas se me teñían de un tenue color rojo, y trate de controlar la respiración para que se pasara rápido.

— **N-no le diré nada, Arthur. Pero ahora tengo miedo, ¿Van a hacerle algo malo a mi hermano? — **Su voz delataba que estaba un poco asustado, y me sentí algo apesumbrado por crearle aquel malestar al muchacho. Matt era siempre tan amable…

Negué con la cabeza, mientras me acercaba un poco a él **— Si va con ojo, no le pasara nada… ¿Esta bien? — **Trate de infundir ánimos, carraspeando **— Tengo que irme ya… Ya sabes…**

Después de unos pobres balbuceos más, salí corriendo de la biblioteca, dejando al un patidifuso Matt con la carta en las manos y con aires pensativos. Sentía el corazón desbocado en la garganta, latiendo a un ritmo frenético debajo de la piel, casi dolorosamente. No quería tener en contra a mis compañeros, tanto Iván como los demás eran… especiales. No los consideraba amigos íntimos, ni mucho menos. Pero eran las personas con las que convivía_, ¡Además, de que si se enteraban de que había ayudado a alguien como Jones, los tendría en contra todo lo que quedaba de colegio!_ No merecía la pena… _¡Por muy amable que hubiera sido el norteamericano al enseñarme a alzar el vuelo! _Por eso solo le había hecho llegar un pequeño aviso… A modo de favor…

Llegue con falta de aire a las afueras del colegio, acercándome lentamente a mi zona favorita, donde varios árboles reposaban serenamente cerca de las aguas tranquilas del Lago Oscuro. Allí podría relajarme y buscar esa tranquilidad que necesitaba para estabilizarme, _¡Aquel asunto me estaba afectando demasiado! ¡Por Merlín, Alfred no era mi problema! ¿Por qué me afectaba tanto que en un futuro hipotético, lo metieran en problemas_? Sabia, a mi pesar, que el muchacho me agradaba, pero tenía que negarlo. No podría achacar mi mal humor hacia él respecto a la casa a la que pertenecía, dado que adoraba a Matt. Pero si a su carácter fanfarrón cuando estaba con Beilschmidt, Carriedoy todos los demás de su estúpida pandilla de jugadores. Así que me afianzaba a aquello a la hora de querer odiarlo… Aun que me costara.

Resoplando, acabe tirado sobre la hierba, inhalando con fuerza y cerrando los ojos, para relajarme, consiguiéndolo a duras penas. Todo mi cuerpo se encontraba nervioso.

···

Las semanas pasaron aceleradas, a un ritmo vertiginoso entre clases más duras, trabajos y alguna que otra prueba, y antes de que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta, había pasado un mes de curso escolar. Las clases de vuelo con Alfred los fines de semana continuaron de vez en cuando, cuando era capaz de esquivar las miradas y preguntas de mis compañeros sobre a donde iba tan temprano los Sábados o en que ocupaba los Domingos, aunque tampoco estaban tan pendientes de mi, lo que me daba la oportunidad de pasar el tiempo con el estadounidense. Durante sus momentos a solas nunca salio a relucir la nota que sabia que Matt le había entregado. No iba a decirle jamás que había sido yo el que le había intentado prevenir que algo malo iba a pasarle, y al mismo tiempo, sabía que él nunca mencionaría algo tan íntimo y a la vez algo vergonzoso conmigo, le gustaba ser valiente y osado, no me contaría una cosa así.

— **Bueno, Kirkland, si continúas así, dentro de poco podremos dejar estas clases particípales. Las cuales, por cierto, voy a comenzar a cobrarte — **Masculló entre risas el rubio ojiazul una mañana fría y encapotada de Noviembre, mientras yo me descendía de la escoba con muchísima mas soltura, adquirida de aquellas pequeñas sesiones. Ya podía despegar solo y alzarme varios metros y sabia bajar sin romperme la crisma. Lo cual demostraba que Alfred era bueno algo, al menos enseñar vuelo se le daba bien.

— **¿Cobrarme? Vamos, Jones. No eres tan genial como para pensar en cobrarme… — **Bufé hastiado mientras ponía los ojos en blanco nada más mis pies se posaron el suelo, haciéndome sentir de nuevo 100% seguro. Aun que volar ya no me aterrara, la tierra seguía siendo mi elemento favorito **— ¿Pe-pero de verdad crees que he mejorado? — **No pude evitar farfullar acercándome a él, que había vuelto a centrar su atención en un pequeño libro, el cual estaba leyendo desde hacia semanas en cada instrucción. Cuando veía que volvía a estar en tierra, se enfrascaba en él hasta que decidíamos que era una buena idea regresar al castillo. Ante lo cual, yo, sabiendo lo poco lector que era, me tenia sorprendido **— Estoy intrigado, ¿Qué llevas leyendo desde hace semanas como un maldito ratón de biblioteca, Jones?**

— **No soy un ratón de biblioteca, pequeña serpiente — **Canturreo, alzando la vista y dedicándome una sonrisa burlona, acompañada de su siempre carismática sonrisa. Esa que me quitaba poco a poco el aliento y me hacia transpirar mucho mas fuerte, casi con problemas _¡Estúpida sonrisa! _**— Es solo que… Ya sabes que no soy un lince en Encantamientos — **Su voz bajo de tono y asentí. Nos tocaban las clases juntos desde primero y sabía que era un desastre hasta con los más sencillos, y todo era debido seguramente a su poca capacidad de concentración **— Así que estoy leyendo varios libros de cómo mejorar, ya sabes. Para no suspender los exámenes. Tengo que tener cuidado con mis notas si no quiero que me saquen del equipo, Antonio me ha reñido por ello…**

Sus palabras me hicieron asentir, mientras miraba distraídamente la hilera de árboles del Bosque Prohibido, perdiéndome en mis pensamientos, _¿También se debía algo a su nota de "Ten cuidado", por lo que era mas precavido? _Quería pensar que si… **— Ya… Comprendo. Eso esta bien… Supongo… — **Musite, sin mucho entusiasmo, observando de reojo como este volvía a enfrascarse en el libro, concentrándose. Negué con la cabeza, tratando de frenar las palabras que se escapaban de mis labios, pero sin resultado **— Oyes, Jones. Como lo de volar lo tengo ya bastante resuelto… ¿Qué te parece si te ayudo con algunas clases? — **Mi proposición hizo que Alfred me mirara de golpe y porrazo con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido seguramente por mi proposición. Sabía que me diría que no, que era absurdo, y que no tenía porque hacerlo. Pero después de poder alzar el vuelo unos 10 metros con su ayuda, me sentía en deuda con él **— No es obligatorio, además, no me importan demasiado tus notas. Es solo para no sentir que te debo algo ¡No aceptes si no quieres recibir clases de una asquerosa serpiente! — **Comencé casi a chillar ante su mutismo que no cesaba, desviando los ojos a un lado completamente opuesto al que se encontraba el ojiazul _¡Para que mierda me ofrecía a ayudar a aquel estúpido troglodita! ¡Seguro que no era capaz de aprender nada! ¡Era solamente un idiota, y un prepotente, y…!_

— **N-no… ¡Q-quiero que me ayudes! — **Exclamó de repente Jones, con un tono alto y exaltado, obligándome a mirarlo de nuevo _¿De verdad quería? _**— Es solo que me sorprendió que me lo propusieras, ¡Pero claro que me gustaría recibir tus clases, Kirkland! Eres el chico más listo del curso… — **Me guiño un ojo tras el cumplido, obligando a que todo yo hirviera de golpe, haciendo que me sonrojara como nunca antes _¿¡Se estaba burlando!? ¡Si era así, lo mataría allí mismo! _**— ¿No te importa perder el tiempo en enseñar a un paleto jugador de Quidditch como yo? — **Bromeo, mirándome inquisitoriamente, mientras yo negaba con la cabeza. Aquello no me molestaba en absoluto…

— **Supongo que no serás tan tonto como pareces… — **Susurre completamente bajo, fingiendo que no sabia que mis mejillas estaban de un intenso color carmesí **— Podemos aprovechar estas clases, cuando yo me canse de volar, nos pondremos con Encantamientos. Y con alguna otra asignatura que no domines… — **_¡Que seguro que son todas, idiota! _**— ¿Qué te parece el trato?**

— **Vaya, vas a pagarme las clases de vuelo con aprobados… ¡Es mejor de lo que podía llegar a esperar, Kirk! — **Con demasiada camarería, se acerco a mí, golpeándome el brazo con uno de sus codos, tenue. Pero durante esa fracción de segundo, sentí una corriente similar a la que nos había recorrido aquella primera clase donde habían estado tan juntos que el aliento del contrario había chocado en mi nuca un par de veces. Y, al igual que en aquella ocasión, todo yo me estremecí, tratando de no pensar en lo extrañamente agradable que se sentía. No debía ser así.

— **¡Tsk…! No me llames así… — **Solté, tratando de calmar mis extraños sentimientos, mientras el contrario rompía a reír de nuevo, alegre y feliz. De verdad, su actitud me superaba a veces, _¡Era como un niño pequeño! _**— ¿¡Se puede saber que es tan gracioso!? — **Chillé, con voz molesta.

— **Es solo que es divertido verte tan sonrojado por una broma. Solo eso, Kirk — **Volvió a hacer referencia a mi apellido abreviado y sentí ganas de golpearle en aquella estúpida y vacía cabeza que tenía sobre los hombros, que solo servia para adornar. Bufé un par de veces, cruzándome de brazos. Había sido una mala idea ofrecerme a hacerle de profesor.

— **Eres un gilipollas… — **Mi voz sonó tan enfadada como me sentía, levantándome de golpe con las manos temblorosas **— No me gustan tus bromas, Jones — **Y tras aquello comencé a caminar, molesto. No tardaron mas de unos segundos cuando sentí los pasos acelerados del contrario seguirme, para toparme al instante con su estúpido rostro delante de mi, mostrando un pequeño puchero de cachorro de labrador, perfectamente ensayado.

— **No te enfades, Kirkland. No haré más bromas, te lo aseguro — **Prometió, mientras alzaba la mano en gesto de solemnidad, pero no me engañaba. Aquel ignorante ser vivía para hacer bromas a doquier. Estaba bien, no había sito 'TAN' grave lo que me había dicho, tenia que reconocerlo. Pero solo el hecho de que me recordara mi eterno sonrojo, me molestaba. Me molestaba de sobremanera…

Negué con la cabeza, cruzándome de brazos y mirándole con un mohín de molestia cruzandome los labios **— No te creo. Pero esta bien… De todas maneras tengo que irme a estudiar a la biblioteca… — **Carraspeé, comenzando a caminar de nuevo, siendo seguido una vez más por Alfred, escoba en mano.

— **¿Entonces mañana quedamos aquí de nuevo? ¿Clase de vuelo, y nueva clase de estudios? — **Farfulló este, entre sonrisas, dándome un nuevo codazo, haciéndome rezar porque no diera un tercero. No lo aguantaría sin ponerme a temblar **— ¿Qué me dices, profesor Kirkland?**

Ante aquella mención solo pude echarme a reír sin previo aviso, negando de nuevo **— Esta bien, supongo que mañana podríamos… — **Aquella denominación a mi persona con el 'profesor' sonaba demasiado bien. Me hacia sentir con algo de poder sobre el atolondrado contrario… **— ¿Empezamos con Encantamientos y ya veremos que otras cosas no entiendes, idiota?**

— **¡Perfecto! — ** Exclamo Jones, mientras reía efusivo, haciendo caso omiso a mi pequeño insulto, al cual empezaba a ser inmune y se separaba algo de mi cuando nos acercábamos al punto donde ambos sabíamos que si nos veían juntos, daríamos demasiado que hablar **— Yo voy a buscar a los muchachos, y luego iré a hacer un trabajo para McGonagall. Lo tengo atravesado y así no hay manera de hacer nada… — **Farfullo, poniendo cara de lastima, ante lo cual reí con algo de maldad.

— **OH vamos, los trabajos de McGonagall son sumamente sencillos. El problema es que eres un poco lento, pero trabajaremos eso — **Mi voz tenía un punto de prepotencia que me hizo reír, y para mi sorpresa, al contrario también. Estuvimos riendo juntos durante unos segundos, demasiado cómodamente, hasta que Alfred alzo una mano a modo de despedida, comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria a la mía, sin borrar la sonrisa del rostro, mascullando un _'Goodbye, mister Kirkland'_

Me quede quieto, casi abofeteándome a mi mismo por lo embelesado que me había quedado, _¡Solo eran palabras, por el amor de dios! ¿Por qué la boca se me había abierto de aquella manera y sentía de nuevo ese extraño nudo en el estomago? _Tonterías… Nervioso, y golpeándome mentalmente una y otra vez, corrí como alma que llevaba el diablo hasta la Sala Común, donde camine casi sin mirar a nadie y cerciorándome que no estaban cerca ni Natasha ni Iván. Últimamente sus únicos temas de conversación no le interesaba en absoluto – la temporada de Quidditch, y como meter en problemas a buenos jugadores de otros equipos-, así que me excusaba con mi afición por el estudio para evadirles.

Con rapidez agarre mi mochila y me escape de aquel entorno para dirigirme a la biblioteca, donde tenia mi sitio de siempre casi reservado, desocupado. Aun que había el desagradable inconveniente de que por aquellas visitas a aquella sala, me había ganado unos nuevos amigos que se acercaban en cuando me veían posar el trasero en la silla. Entre ellos Matt –el cual no me molestaba en absoluto-, Honda –un chico de origen asiático, que era tan callado que no podía incordiar ni aunque quisiera-, Lorinaitis –El vergonzoso muchacho lituano que se pasaba tartamudeando gran parte del tiempo- y… El más molesto de todos, aquel francés, el cual incordiaba con su simple presencia, _¿Cómo podían aquel grupo tan callado estar con una persona tan alborotadora?_

— **¡Arthur, mon amour, hoy te retrasaste más de lo normal! ¿Qué te tenia ocupado por ahí, alguna chica bonita? — **No fallaba ningún día en preguntar lo mismo mientras se sentaba cerca de él, riendo ante sus propias palabras. Matthew siempre se disculpaba con la mirada cada vez que el galo me preguntaba algo incomodo, personal, o demasiado atrevido con impresionante fluidez, lo cual me daba a pensar que ya lo había hecho con todo aquel pequeño grupo. Era incordiante y empalagoso. Maldito Francis…

···

Al cabo de varias semanas, la noticia se extendía como la pólvora y en varias clases pude escuchar como más de una persona lo comentaba: Alfred F. Jones, el guapo muchacho que era la sensación del equipo de Quidditch, estaba sacando unas notas impresionantes en sus trabajos. Nadie se explicaba como aquello era posible, un cambio tan repentino y espectacular, lo cual solo le ayudaba de una manera brutal a su ya creciente popularidad…

Solo una persona sabía que pasaba, y ese era yo. Alfred era mejor alumno de lo que había pensado y parecía que solo necesitaba un poco de estimulo y que le explicaran las cosas despacio y con calma; poniendo algunos ejemplos absurdos para que recordara formulas, pero aquello daba resultado. Estaba aprendiendo a una velocidad buena, y ya no se sentía tan perdido en Encantamientos, ni Transformaciones. Y era capaz de acercarse a un caldero en Pociones sin crear una formula que matara a toda persona a diez kilómetros a la redonda solo con oler su contenido, lo cual era muy positivo.

Alfred lo atribuía a que Arthur era espléndido hablando y explicando, y que hacia las cosas más fáciles de entender; y eso solo me ponía nervioso, haciendo temblar de repente y reprocharle de que aquello era una sarta de tonterías, aún que algo dentro de mi se hinchaba con aquello, _¿Era bueno explicando? ¿Era buen profesor_? La verdad es que no me desagradaba nada aquello. Estar enseñándole al ojiazul, aun que fuera sentado sobre unas piedras al aire libre. No me importaba en absoluto…

En cada clase, a medida que pasaban las semanas, las clases de vuelo se reducían, y pasábamos las horas estudiando. O mas bien, yo hablando y Jones mirándome atento, expectante y lo más inédito, callado. Asintiendo y leyendo mis propios apuntes para entender lo que le iba contando. Él decía que 'mis apuntes eran más claros' y que 'tenia una letra muy bonita y mas fácil de leer'. Lo cual solo me daban ganas de golpearlo hasta la muerte… _¡Aquellas cosas no se decían! _

— **Oye, mon Matt, tu hermano se esta haciendo un lince en clase, ¿No crees? — **Francis, como siempre en todas y cada una de sus 'citas' en la biblioteca para estudiar, comenzaba a hablar sin que nadie lo invitara a ello. Era inevitable… **— ¿Le estas ayudando, mi pequeño? Puedes decírnoslo…**

— **F-Francis, estamos molestando… — **Susurro Matthew en tono azorado, mientras miraba a sus compañeros de mesa, los cuales no se quejaron **— Y no… No he estado ayudando a Al… Ya sabes, es demasiado orgulloso para dejar que alguien le ayude a estudiar, es todo un héroe por si solo — **Bromeo, en un tono casi inaudible para el resto, ante lo cual Francis frunció la boca. Y yo, puse el oído, casi esbozando una sonrisa. Con que no se dejaba ayudar por nadie, _¿Eh?_

— **Pero esta claro que algo tiene que estar haciendo para aprobar de esa manera, ¿no? — **El silencio en el cual se sumió el canadiense con su cara pensativa animo al galo a seguir con sus suposiciones **— Yo tengo la teoría de que se ha sacado una novia que le ayuda a estudiar cuando terminan de repasarse mutuamente. Ya me entiendes… — **Guiño un ojo al de ojos violáceos, el cual pego un pequeño salto de sorpresa ante sus palabras con un 'No es posible…' escapándose de sus labios **— ¿Por qué no? El amor es un gran incentivo para dejarse ayudar, y para cambiar un poco… ¡**_**Oh, l'amour…!**_

— '_**C'mon fuking frog, shut up'**_**, deja de molestar a Matt con tonterías. Esta claro que Jones no tiene novia y ya esta… — **Casi se me escapo, en un fallido intento de ayudar al canadiense, que parecía estar sin habla ante la posibilidad de una posible novia a la vista. Pero lo más curioso era la forma en la que me habían comenzado a transpirar las manos ante las palabras del afrancesado muchacho _¿Por qué, si sabia que aquello no era verdad? _No había una chica tras aquello, Jones no tenia novia, así que… ¡Pero lo más importante, aquello no debía importarme!

— **¿Por qué te pones a la defensiva, **_**'mon petit lapin'**_**? — **Como odiaba aquel mote que me había colocado Bonnefoy a las pocas semanas de sentarnos juntos. Con todas mis fuerzas… _¡Todo el me exasperaba! _**— ¿Qué sabes tú? Quizás Al se la este beneficiando en este mismo momento y luego…**

— **¡No! — **Exclamé quizás demasiado alto, quizás demasiado nervioso, llamando la atención de mis compañeros _¿A que venia aquella necesidad de apartar de sus cabezas la posibilidad de que las buenas notas fueran fruto del amor o de una novia? _Casi enrojecido, me volví hacia Matt, con los labios temblorosos **— N-No dejes que te molesten, Matt. S-sabes que si tu hermano tuviera una novia, te lo contaría… — **Farfullé a media voz, tratando de concentrarme en mi libro y olvidar de una vez aquello. Era por Matt. Porque era simpático y amable conmigo, y me agradaba estar con él. Por eso quería que no desconfiara de su hermano… Por eso quería desmentir todo aquello. Era por eso… _¿Si no, que otra cosa era? _No me molestaba la idea de que Alfred tuviera… _¡No!_

···

La navidad se acercaba, se podía oler el ambiente festivo y algo relajado por todo el castillo. La gente estaba mas despreocupada, más animada, al igual que los profesores. Parecía que solo había una persona que no estaba tan encantada con toda aquella mierda como los demás…

— **¡Vaya, Kirkland! ¡Estas de peor humor que de costumbre! ¿Qué pasa? — **Farfullo Jones mientras hacia mohines después de que le hubiera chillado por onceaba vez al fallar en un ejercicio especialmente complicado. Pero no podía evitarlo, aquellas fechas me ponían de los nervios. Tanta alegría que se me antojaba falsa, tanta festividad, tanto adorno… Tanto ambiente familiar… Al pensar en aquello, el estomago se me tornaba un agujero negro y doloroso. El problema era aquel, el ambiente familiar. La envidia de que todos pudieran sentirlo menos él, dado que su familia prefería ni tenerlo cerca en aquellas fechas. Y aquello…. **— ¡Eh, no me ignores cuando te hablo!**

— **¡Cállate de una vez, gordo impertinente! ¡No chilles! — **Espeté de mala gana mientras lo empujaba lejos, con un humor de perros. El contrario no pareció entender a que venia aquella aura casi ennegrecida que me envolvía y me dedico una de sus miradas profundas y serias, aquellas que me hacían estremecer pero por otros motivos…

— **Tampoco es para que te pongas así, no te dije nada malo. Solo quería saber que te pasaba — **Mascullo bajo, carente de su tono jovial, el cual mantenía incluso cuando peleábamos en muchas ocasiones **— Si vas a estar así, mejor cortamos antes nuestra ultima clase antes de las vacaciones…**

Negué mientras dejaba de mirarlo, resoplando **— No tenemos porque. Solo estoy de mal humor, Jones. No es algo que te importe…**

— **Me importa si vas a ser un profesor insoportable…**

— **¡No soy insoportable, pedazo de idiota! — **Chillé con todas mis fuerzas, notando como me debilitaba por aquello,_ ¡El no era insoportable! ¿O quizás si, y por eso no lo querían en casa?_ **— No lo soy…**

— **¡Lo eres si no haces más que chillarme! ¿Vas a decir que te pasa para que te calmes? — **Inquirió el norteamericano, volviendo a hacer hincapié en lo que me ocurría, _¿Acaso le importaba? _No, claro que no…

— **En realidad no te importa…**

— **Piensa un poco, genio. Si no me importara, no te estaría preguntando — **Dictamino Jones mientras me miraba directo, podía sentir sus ojos buscándome. Y con pesar le devolví la mirada, suspirando. Le contaría algo, solo para que dejara de preguntar como un gilipollas…

— **No me gustan estas fechas, eso es todo — **Sentencie, esperando que Alfred no hiciera más hincapié en aquello. Pero se me olvidaba algo, aquel muchacho nunca tenia suficiente con nada. Y aquella no iba a ser una excepción, _¡Por Merlín…! _**— Ahora no empieces a…**

— **¿No te gusta la navidad? ¡Y yo pensaba que no podías ser más raro, Kirkland! ¿Por qué no te gusta la navidad? ¡Si es genial! Regalos, la familia… — **Comenzó a enumerar con ojos soñadores de niño pequeño y solo pude reír irónicamente. Que predecible era…

— **¿A quien llamas raro, estúpido? ¡No soy raro, Jones! — **Me defendí mientras miraba su rostro, el cual me dejaba claro con una mirada de que si que pensaba que era raro. Muy raro… _¡Al diablo con él! _**— ¿Qué pasa? No a todos nos gustan estas fechas, ¡No es obligatorio tener que disfrutar de la Navidad! Y más cuando tienes que aguantar a todos los idiotas como tu hablando de lo maravilloso que lo pasan con sus familias mientras tengo que quedarme aquí, solo y sin más compa…**

— **Wait, wait. ¿No vas a casa? ¿Por qué? — **Me cortó en seco, y entonces comprendí que, como me estaba sucediendo últimamente, había hablado demasiado. Jones tenia aquella maldita facultad… **— Pensé que vivías con tus padres, ¿No iras con ellos? ¿Por qué? ¿Paso algo en casa? ¿Eh?**

— **¿¡A que viene tanta pregunta!? — **De repente me sentía demasiado atacado, tanto yo como mi intimidad, e hice único que sabia hacer en aquellos casos. Sacar las uñas **— No. No ire a casa, me quedaré aquí, pero los motivos son privados y personales, ¡No tengo porque contártelos! — **_¡Mierda, casi podía notar las lágrimas comenzando a acumularse en los lagrimales, a punto de salir disparadas! ¡Pero no pensaba llorar delante de aquel idiota! ¡No, no y no!_

Alfred se percato de mi estado, leyendo el ambiente y dejando de preguntar, quedándose callado durante unos instantes, pensativo. Y por una vez en la vida, agradecí aquello **— Lo siento… No debería haber preguntado tanto — **Empezó a decir, mientras miraba hacia otro lado **— Quizás no pensé que había pasado algo… Bueno, lo siento — **Volvió a disculparse, esta vez volviendo a mirarme, sonriendo de medio lado, desarmándome, _¿Por qué sonreía de aquella manera tan… brillante? ¿Por qué lo hacia, aun que siempre le hablara tan mal? _Y de repente, me sentí la peor persona del mundo. Trate de abrir la boca, pero de nuevo se me adelanto **— Cuando quieras contarme lo que te pasa para no ir a casa, y con las Navidades en general, te escuchare, ¿Esta bien, Kirk? — **Y aun que no me gustaba aquel diminutivo, y me hervía la sangre cuando lo escuchaba, no replique. Solo pude asentir, mientras sentía como mis orejas quemaban debajo del gorro que tenia para protegerme del frío del ambiente. Alfred era un idiota… adorable, en ocasiones

···

El plan para el día de Navidad era similar al del año anterior, todo estudiado con anterioridad. Pasar el día en la sala común, casi vacía, tratando de leer alguna banalidad, bajar a comer al Gran Comedor para no sufrir de inanición, y cuando comenzaran a cantar villancicos y a abrir pequeños paquetes sorpresa, desaparecer. Encerrarse en su habitación –la cual estaba desierta- , y no salir hasta el día siguiente. Perfecto. Brillante. Y nada habría cambiado el planning del mortificado día de Navidad si no fuera por el inesperado paquete que había en los pies de mi cama cuando abrí los ojos…

Sorprendido y extrañado, lo mire con ojos cuidadosos. No era de mis padres, dados que ellos solo enviaban una triste felicitación. Y no tenia amigos fuera… _¿De quien?_** —** **¿Quién diablos manda esto? — **Farfullé de mala gana, gateando en la cama hasta el paquete, de un color rojo que casi dañaba a la vista. Era brillante, reluciente… Y sin nombre, ni dirección. Con un nudo en la garganta, abrí con demasiada impaciencia aquello, esperándome encontrarme con algún tipo de broma, pero lo que el chillón papel ocultaba era un libro grueso, forrado en suave piel y con olor a nuevo _¿Quién demonios le regalaba un libro? _Con el corazón en un puño, se salto el ritual de leer el titulo para buscar algo, que delatara al emisor de aquel presente, hallando una pequeña prueba cuando nada más abrir el libro, una nota callo encima de la cama. En ella se podía leer una caligrafía irregular y algo infantil, pero tan llamativa como él papel; y tras leerla el corazón se me disparo como loco.

"_Querido Kirkland. Sé que no te gusta la navidad, pero no quería no regalarte algo hoy, ¡Eres mi profesor! Y gracias a ti, mis notas están mejorando, ¡Así que supongo que esta es mi manera de darte las gracias! ¡Ya sabes, un regalo por el favor que me haces! Espero que te guste, lo vi en la tienda y pensé que un libro pesado seria tu regalo ideal, ¡Ya me dirás que te parece cuando sigamos con las clases! Disfrútalo y… ¡Feliz navidad, Kirk!_

_PD: Espero que esto mejore un poco el no poder estar con tu familia. Y... Gracias por tu nota de que tuviera cuidado de principio de curso. No sabes cuando te lo agradezco, Kirkland... _

_Saludos. A.F Jones"_

Aquel chico era idiota, masoquista, un completo cretino y un absurdo por pensar que solo por ser un libro 'gordo' iba a gustarle. Pero con todo aquello, no podía de dejar de sonreír mientras acariciaba el grueso tomo como si fuera un tesoro de valor incalculable, sintiendo las lagrimas agolparse en los ojos. Claro que me gustaba, me gustaba muchísimo.

Jones era tan idiota… tan idiota… Tan idiota que por un momento le hizo olvidar que había hecho mención a aquella nota que le había hecho llegar para que se cuidara... Jones sabía que era suya, _¿¡Cómo sabia que era suya!? ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda...!_

_···_

* * *

¡Lo sé, merezco lapidaciones por andar tan lenta con este fic! Pero es lo que tiene, tengo tantos en mente que dejo algunos de lado ;u; Pero trato de actualizar todos los cortos que tengo para centrarme en este y Nuevo Mundo, y nada más, ¡A ver si lo conseguimos!

Queria dar las gracias a todos aquellos que dejan Reviews, y a los que dan a favorito, de verdad que me animan muchísimo, ¡Espero que les guste el rumbo que esta tomando esto! Sé que van muy lentos ambos, pero piensen que hay 7 años de colegio... Si empezaran ya a salir... Como que seria muy sencillo, ¿no? Todo lo que se quiere, cuesta..._  
_

Espero que les guste este capítulo, y que me dejen alguna palabra bonita, estaré ahí para leerlas (: **¡Y dedico esto a MyobiXHitachiin, que se que ADORA esta historia!**

Saludos y espero subir cosas muy pronto ¡Besos!**  
**


	8. Quebraderos de cabeza

**Capítulo 8: Quebraderos de cabeza**

…

"_Todos tenemos __luz__ y __oscuridad__ dentro de nosotros, lo importante es lo que decidimos potenciar"_

_···_

— **¡Claro, fueron unas navidades geniales! ¡Matt estaba ansioso por ver la nieve, pero nos quedamos en Londres! ¿Verdad? — **Las carcajadas inoportunas e incesantes y el incansable parloteo que flotaba en el ambiente aquella mañana me hicieron toparme con dos realidades. La primera era que las vacaciones habían llegado a su fin y por fin estaba el colegio de nuevo sumido en una multitud de voces, nada más de pasillos vacíos, aulas cerradas y salas comunes deshabitadas.

Y la segunda, y estaba era responsabilidad del sujeto que más chillaba por el pasillo donde me encontraba en ese preciso instantes mientras caminaba hacia la primera clase, era de que el molesto y ruidoso estadounidense había regresado también. Y, aparte de hacerme sentir completamente confuso y nervioso, no sabía que más pensar al respecto.

_¡Y todo culpa de aquel detalle!_

El regalo de Jones me había hecho pasar por demasiadas etapas, _¡Y por Merlín, era solo un asqueroso y andrajoso libro! _Aun que en mi contra tenia el hecho de que ya me sabia aquel asqueroso y andrajoso libro de memoria, había sido mi único entretenimiento aparte de los deberes y tareas. Releerlo una y otra vez hasta la saciedad, quedando casi tan maravillado como la primera vez que…. _¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Un momento! ¿Maravillado? ¿¡De q-qué estaba hablando!? _Era un presente que me había hecho un lamentado 'conocido' para agradecerme las clases y las subidas notas. Y aquella advertencia a principio de curso que le había dado…

Cada vez que pensaba en las palabras de Jones, en su carta adjunta con el libro –cuidadosamente guardado en un rincón de mi baúl que nunca nadie encontraría ni con los mas perversos trucos- me daba un vuelco al estomago, sintiendo ansiedad _¿Qué debía decirle ahora? ¿Cuál había sido el motivo de mi aviso? ¿¡Y si llevaba todo aquel tiempo, aquellas clases extraescolares y demás riéndose y burlándose de mi, en su interior por aquello!? ¡Aquel estúpido americano era un burdo bromista, de seguro que era aquello! ¡Le cortaría el cuello a rebanadas si era cierto! ¡Lo juraba por…!_

— **¡Eh, Kirkland! — **La voz calmada de Iván irrumpió en mi mente que bullía por culpa de los sentimientos tan confusos, obligándome a parar antes de que chocara contra la puerta de la clase de Transformaciones. Parpadeé, dándome cuenta de que había estado a punto de hacer un ridículo espantoso **— Esta mañana estas más en tu mundo que de costumbre, Art****hu****r… ¡Despierta! — **Soltó Braginski mientras reía de medio lado, entrando en la clase y dejándome afuera, contrariado y completamente rojo _¡Estúpido Jones y sus estúpidos regalos, por su culpa casi me había comido aquella puerta!_

···

La mañana del sábado desperté a la misma hora de siempre, envuelto en una confusión casi molesta _¿Debía reunirme con Jones en el sitio de siempre, o quizás no? _Por una parte estaba el hecho de que mirarlo directamente hacía que mi rostro ardiera en llamas _¡Pero era culpa suya, exclusivamente suya! ¿Cómo se había enterado de lo de la nota? _Matt me había negado rotundamente haberle dicho nada a su mellizo, y le creí sin dudar… _¿Pero cómo se explicaba entonces que el ojiazul lo supiera?_

— **¡Qué mierda! — **Gemí casi para mis adentros, levantándome de la cama a paso silencioso, vistiéndome veloz y deslizándome por el dormitorio tratando de ser lo más sigiloso posible, para no despertar a los contrarios. Daba igual lo que hubiera pasado, de cómo Jones había adivinado lo de la advertencia. Solo había sido una pequeña advertencia, me repetía tratando de acallar mis propios pensamientos. Entre el gordo de Jones y yo no había pasado nada en absoluto, _¿Cierto? ¡No había motivos para alterarse tanto!_

Aunque estaba el detalle del regalo. Aquel innecesario regalo. Solo aquel estúpido regalo venido a menos, y no había motivos para plantearse sus clases semanales _¡Ninguna razón de peso! _Me iba diciendo a mi mismo mientras caminaba por los pasillos del colegio… Aun que muy a mi pesar, aun que trataba de convencerme y sentirme tranquilo, las mejillas me ardían considerablemente mientras avanzaba por la verde explanada, en dirección al rincón que usábamos para estudiar el norteamericano y yo…

_¡Maldito Jones!_

···

— **¡Kirk! ¡Lo siento, me retrase porque los chicos se despertaron y me…! — **La atronadora voz de muchacho de dorados cabellos se hizo presente en el lugar irrumpiendo con la calma, rompiéndola por completo. Lo mire de medio lado, con la boca torcida y gesto de disgusto _¿Qué mierdas le ocurría? _Tenía ganas de matarlo, estrangularlo con mis propios dedos _¡Llevaba media hora esperándolo! _Treinta minutos en los cuales me había vuelto loco con mis pensamientos, sin saber como reaccionar cuando apareciera. Y aquella duda e incertidumbre se transformo poco a poco en enfado al ver la tardanza del contrario. Alfred paro de hablar nada más se fijo en mi rostro, alzando las cejas, claramente perdido y a la vez, contento. _¡Estúpido! _Ni tan siquiera sabia leer el ambiente… **— ¡Ey! ¿A que viene esa cara de viejo enfadado de tan buena mañana, Kirkland? **

— **Llegas tarde… — **Fue lo único que farfulle, sin cambiar ni un ápice mi gesto ni la postura del cuerpo, de brazos cruzados y apoyado en las grandes rocas que nos rodeaban. Si me movía seria solamente para molerle el cuerpo a golpes **— Muy tarde.**

— **¡Te lo estaba explicando! ¡Sabes que yo nunca llego…!**

Volví a cortarle, con tono exasperado y claramente molesto **— Si piensas hacer que las próximas veces te tenga que estar aquí esperando toda la mañana por alguna gilipollez, avísame para no venir. No me hagas perder el tiempo, Jones — **Repuse, incluso más ácido de lo normal, chasqueando los labios. El menor abrió los ojos, mirándome unos segundos, esbozando una mueca algo confusa _¡Que cara de idiota tenía!_

— **¿Pa-pasa algo? Estas m-más… **

— **Nada. Absolutamente nada — **Mi voz derrochaba ironía, aun que dudaba que él supiera captarla. Negué con la cabeza, girando la cabeza para no seguir mirándolo y, cuando ya no era capaz de mirarme, me mordí la lengua _¿Eran imaginaciones mías o me sentía algo mal al tratarlo así tras ver su cara de cachorro abandonado? ¡Y una mierda, no pensaba dejarme convencer por una mueca bien interpretada! _**— No me gusta que me hagan perder el tiempo, eso es todo — **Volví a chasquear la lengua, agachándome y dejándome caer sobre el suelo helado para sacar varios libros de la mochila, tratando de respirar normal. Pero de lo único que conseguí fue darme cuenta de que las manos me temblaban ligeramente, bañadas en una fina capa de sudor

El contrario se acerco, inusualmente callado, con la vista clavada en mi, dado que al igual que cuando estábamos sentados en las mesas del Gran Comedor, podía sentirla atravesándome de arriba abajo, penetrándome. Había captado que algo no iba bien… **— ¿Qué te pasa, Kirkland? ¿Estás enfadado? ¿Paso algo en navidad? — **Preguntó, dejándose caer también, quedando a unos cuantos centímetros de mi cuerpo.

"_Qué me entere de que sabías que yo era el que te mando la nota de advertencia" "Qué me hiciste un regalo sin venir a cuento y no lo entiendo" "Qué fue el primer regalo que me dieron en mi vida y no sé que hacer"… _Un millón de respuestas me cruzaban la mente, pero morían en la garganta _¡Antes muerto que soltar algo de aquello delante de Jones! _Negué, sonrisa cínica dibujada en los labios **— Ya te dije. No me gusta que me hagan perder el tiempo —** Repetí una vez más, negando con la cabeza y poniendo los ojos en blanco. Estaba siendo mas cortante con el estadounidense que de costumbre, pero… _¡Pero se lo tenía merecido! ¿Para que… tenia que saber él nada de nada? _**— Eres realmente molesto, ¿Sabes?**

— **Ya veo… — **Murmuró con aires tristes Jones mientras sacaba un par de libros de su bolso y colocándolos sobre sus piernas, abriendo el tomo de Encantamientos, comenzando a mirar las páginas demasiado concentrado para ser el cabeza hueca que era. Como queriendo adivinar que me sucedía leyéndolo entre las formulas allí escritas _¡Por Merlín! _Aclaré mi garganta, dispuesto a empezar y terminar cuanto antes con aquella clase, pero no iba a ser tan fácil **— ¡O-Oye Kirkland! No me dijiste que te pareció el regalo… ¿Te gustó? — **Su voz volvía a ser algo aniñada, con un deje esperanzador. Quizás por su abstracta mente surgió la idea de que si quizás me hacia recordar el detalle del presente, mi enfado disminuiría y las cosas comenzarían a fluir más tranquilas.

Caso error. Para variar, Jones se equivocaba _¡El regalo era justo una de las cosas que me estaban torturando por dentro! _Tsk…

— **No tenías que haberte gastado el dinero en eso, era un simple libro muggle — **Cortante, quise finalizar la conversación lo antes posible, abriendo mi propio ejemplar de _'El libro reglamentario de hechizos, clase 2', _sumergiéndome en él unos instantes. Pude escuchar como el norteamericano hacia un gesto de no entender, llevando una de sus manos a la nuca y rascándola con insistencia. Ahí venia otra vez, estaba claro…

— **N-no creas que me costo demasiado, ¡Apenas un par de libras, Kirkland, no fue molestia! — **_¿Libras? ¿Qué diablos era aquello? _Quise preguntarle, obligándome a mi mismo a parar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde _¡Estaba enfadado! _**— Bueno, aunque fuera un libro muggle, estaba seguro que te gustaría ¿Lo leíste? — **Casi podía sentir como sus labios se curvaban, dejando ver su característica y siempre brillante sonrisa. No la estaba viendo, pero sabía que estaba ahí…

— **Un libro más, del montón. Incluso diría que del montón aburrido. Ni tan siquiera era la gran cosa… **

— **¿Eh? Pero… Pensaba que el libro era intere-…**

No quise dejarle terminar, sintiendo que mi cuerpo, como cada vez que menos lo necesitaba, se volvía en mi contra, comenzando a teñir mis mejillas de rojo ante aquel pequeño embuste. El libro me había parecido maravilloso, pero no pensaba decírselo. Y eso a mis pómulos y a mis orejas, como de costumbre, no les parecía bien _¡Maldita reacción estúpida e innecesaria! _**—… en vez de centrarte en tonterías así, deberías estar pendiente de otras cosas. No en chorradas de ese calibre, como libros absurdos.**

— **Espera Kirkland… — **Bisbiseo Alfred, tratando de tomar de nuevo las riendas de la conversación, pero yo había cogido carrerilla. No quería dejarlo hablar, lo que necesitaba era decir todo lo que tenía dentro y callarme, para ver si así el tono de mi cara volvía a ser del color blanco de siempre, recuperando su pálida normalidad.

— **La verdad es que ahora entiendo lo de tus malas notas ¡De verdad, eres idiota! En vez de estar centrado en los estudios y trabajos te has pasado las navidades buscando regalitos por ahí, a saber para quien más…**

— **¡Eh! ¡Calla, ya esta bien! — **Estalló Jones, claramente molesto y el ceño fruncido, cerrando su ejemplar de Encantamientos de un porrazo, respirando irregular y haciendo un ruido nervioso al dejar escapar el aire por la nariz. Pare de hablar de golpe, mirándolo a mi pesar, tratando de parecer desafiante y no desmoronar la pantomima que estaba creando, pero quedando indefenso ante la dura mirada azul eléctrico que me estaba dedicando. Sin poder evitarlo me estremecí, nunca lo había visto con aquella expresión… **— Solo quería hacerte un regalo ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? ¡Me estas hablando como si en vez de eso, te hubiera dado una paliza! Hmpf… Ni siquiera te pedí que me dieras las gracias, serpiente, solo que me dijeras si te gusto ¿Tan molesto te resultó recibirlo?… — **Su voz, aun que molesta y alterada, estaba claramente dolida y triste, con un cierto balbuceo infantil. Volví a temblar a mi pesar, desviando la mirada. Mierda, mierda, mierda, Jones volvía a desarmarme como siempre. El ojiazul se cruzo de brazos, molesto. Era como un niño en medio de una rabieta… **— ¡Devuélvemelo! ¡Dame el libro y la nota!**

— **¿¡Qué!? — **Alcé las cejas, regresando mi vista hacía él. No me había esperado aquel giro de Jones ni su petición. Este tenía los labios fruncidos en una mueca de enfado, mirándome con la cara completamente roja y congestionada de haberse alterado tanto en un momento.

— **Devuélvemelo — **Repitió el estadounidense, estirando la mano, como esperando a que se lo devolviera en aquel instante **— ¡No te gusto! Y así haremos como que no te di nada.**

— **Es-espera… — **_¿Quería que le devolviera el libro? ¡Pe-pero yo quería quedármelo! _

— **No, no espero. Dámelo — **Su voz era mas enfurruñada e infantil de lo que nunca la había escuchado. Y muy a mi pesar, le hacia ver adorable _¡Maldito…! _**— Y así no tendrás que leerlo por compromiso.**

— **Pero es que…**

— **¿No dijiste que no te gustaba? — **Repuso Jones, ahora cruzándose de brazos, mirándome directamente. Mi sonrojo ya no podía ir a mayor, mientras me tensaba unos segundos _¡Yo no había dicho aquello!_

— **¡Yo no dije eso en ningún momento, idiota! — **Me defendí, mientras me mordía las mejillas por dentro, sintiéndome completamente nervioso _¿Por qué ese muchacho tenía que ser tan pesado…? ¿No podía dejarlo estar? _Obviamente, no.

Jones negó con la cabeza, sin querer dar tampoco su brazo a torcer ante mis palabras _¡Estúpido cabezota! _ **— ¡Pero tampoco dijiste que te gustará! ¡Es casi lo mismo! — **Solté un suspiro exasperado, comenzando a perder los nervios ante aquella conversación sin sentido, llegando casi al punto de olvidar de donde venía el enfado.

— **No es lo mismo, ¡No pongas palabras en mi boca que no dije! ¿Esta claro? — **Pedí, mientras giraba la cabeza, tratando de no mirarle de nuevo, _¿Dejaría las cosas tal y como estaban de una vez?_

— **¿Entonces, te gusta? — **El muchacho ojiazul nunca se rendía, y más cuando quería conseguir algo, debía tenerlo ya claro. Volví a suspirar, rindiéndome poco a poco… _¡Aun que no se merecía que lo hiciera!_

— **¡Tampoco dije eso…!**

Alfred alzo las cejas por completo, cerrando su libro y dejándolo en el suelo, para agarrarse las piernas con ambos brazos**— ¿Te gustó o no, Kirkland?**

Aunque la pregunta ya la hubiera formulado antes, esta vez no pude contestarle tan tajante como antes, quedando mudo al mirar de reojo su mirada brillante y esperanzada _¿Siempre tenia que ceder ante sus ojos azules? ¡Aquel aspecto de cachorrillo era horriblemente convincente! _**— Por todos los huevos de dragón del mundo, eres realmente pesado, Jones ****¡Esta bien, si, me gusto el libro! ¿Está bien? ¡Deja de preguntarlo de una vez!**

Durante unos segundos, evité el rostro contrario, esperando encontrarme una mueca burlona y auto suficiente burlándose de mi por haber estado todo el rato mintiendo sobre el regalo, pero cuando por fin volví a mirarlo de reojo me tope con una sonrisa deslumbrante adornando una mueca feliz y animada, despejando todo el mal humor que tenia dibujado hacia unos minutos**— ¿Ves? No era tan difícil — **Señalo simplemente, rompiendo a reír con animación, dejándome boquiabierto _¿De veras era tan simple y estúpido? ¿No se había molestado? Qué… ¿Qué pasaba con él? _Frene la pequeña sonrisa que amenazaba con escapar de mis labios, simplemente asintiendo desganado y señalando los libros que reposaban a nuestros pies, pidiéndole así comenzar de una vez las clases. Para que todo aquello pasara rápido…

Pero aún cuando nos adentramos en el tema de Encantamientos, sumergiéndonos en los problemas que tenia el americano con los nuevos ejercicios, no podía quitarme una pregunta de la cabeza… Me rondaba a cada segundo _¿Y si se la formulaba? ¿Me contestaría y dejaría las cosas ahí, sin más preguntas?_

—**Oye Jones… — **Mascullé tras asentir ante la perfecta pronunciación de un encantamiento el cual el contrario se había dedicado a acribillar verbalmente durante diez segundos hasta hacerlo correctamente **— ¿Por qué me compraste un libro muggle?** **Quiero decir, no me molesta ¿Pero por qué pensaste que me iba a gustar más un libro no mágico? — **Aquello me había llamado demasiado la atención al abrir el libro y descubrir de que se trataba, un curioso y algo especial detective… _¿No era más lógico haber pensado en algo más… mágico?_

— **Ah… Bueno. — **El muchacho americano aparto la vista del libro, mientras alzaba la vista, algo pensativo **—No es del todo así, ¿sabes, Kirkland? Fui a ****Flourish y Blotts (1)****, repasando las estanterías en busca de algo interesante para ti. Pero… — **De repente en su rostro se formo una mueca divertida y algo malvada, mientras me guiñaba un ojo malicioso **— … como sé que eres una rata de biblioteca pensé que los tendrías todos ya en tu casa — **_¿era idiota o que le pasaba?¿¡No se iba a cansar nunca de llamarme rata de biblioteca!? _Abrí la boca para responderle algo cortante, pero él continuo hablando, aún sonriente**— Entonces volviendo a casa, pase por delante de una librería muggle ¡Era gordo y parecía viejo! Así que pensé que te pegaba mucho…**

— **¿Perdona? ¿Por qué era viejo? — **_¿Esa era la solución del misterio? ¿Lo había elegido por que se veía viejo? _Estaba casi seguro que en aquel momento el rechinar de mis dientes se escuchaba en todos los terrenos del colegio, a varios kilómetros de distancia. Ese maldito imbécil…

— **¡Claro! — **Asintió eufórico, y me sentí perdido _¿Se estaba metiendo conmigo o no? ¡Estaba confuso! _Simplemente le miré con gesto de indiferencia, pero esperando a que continuara explicándose. Luego decidiría si lo mataba con algún hechizo que no pudiera detenerse, y todos contentos… **— Siempre te veo en la biblioteca con libros así, ¡No es mi culpa, es tuya que lo pensara! El caso es que entré, pregunte de que trataba la historia al hombre que había dentro, y como me sonaba, decidí comprártelo ¡Es de un tipo inglés aburrido, como tú! Y según mire, también es algo irritante. Y algo me decía que al ser muggle no lo habrías leído antes…**

Salté ante su pequeño ataque, sonrojándome y arrugando el ceño, suspirando exasperado **— ¡No soy ni aburrido ni irritante, estúpido! — **Deje aquello claro, _¿Quién se creía que era para criticarme? _Él, estúpido y ególatra buscador, con los humos tan subidos… _¡Idiota, idiota, idiota! _**— Así que ¿Por eso? ¿Por qué se veía viejo y supusiste que yo no he leído libros muggles? Ya veo…**

— **Acerté, ¿No es cierto? — **Repuso con su tono enérgico de siempre, como esperando que el haberlo hecho fuera un premio. Asentí con la cabeza, girando la cabeza para no mirarlo directamente a los ojos **— Lo sabía ¡Lo sabía! No tienes pinta de haber tenido muchas cosas muggles entre tus manos. Ya sabes… Eres el perfecto 'sangre limpia'… — **Estipulo y me gire para mirarlo. Aun que había soltado aquella denominación no lo había hecho con el habitual asco con el que lo hacían sus compañeros de casa. Alce las cejas, apretando los labios _¿Él estaría al tanto de que yo sabía que era sangre mestiza?_

— **En realidad, nunca tuve nada en mi poder que fuera de esa procedencia… — **Me aclaré la garganta, intentando parecer indiferente ante la declaración. Pero aquello lo excito más, pude notar como su nerviosismo aumentaba **— Ni libros, ni nada por el estilo…**

— **Hay más — **Farfulló Jones mientras me miraba con gran animación, ante lo que abrí los ojos _¿Bromeaba? ¿Por qué me decía aquello, me creía imbécil?_

Tras cerrar los ojos, solté otro resoplido más fuerte que los anteriores, buscando calmar mis nervios **— Ya sé que hay más libros en el mundo muggle aparte de ese, pedazo de idiota — **Mascullé, tratando de no exaltarme más de la cuenta

— **¿Eh? ¡No! — **El norteamericano comenzó a reír fuerte ante mis palabras, dejándome perplejo _¿Qué le pasaba? _**— Me refiero que hay más de ese autor. Arthur Conan Doyle, se llama. Bueno, creo ¡No lo sé! Lo que sé es que Matt tiene su habitación llena de libros suyos ¡Un montón!**

Aquella declaración si que me sorprendió, puesto que no tenía idea de esa información. Me guarde las ganas de preguntarle atropelladamente el titulo de los demás libros para tratar de conseguirlos como fuera, y lucí como si aquello no me afectara en lo más mínimo**— ¿Hay más? Vaya… — **Aun que de repente me sentía eufórico por dentro, no deje verlo. No iba a permitir otro desliz como el que ocurrió la primera vez que había volado… **—No lo sabía…**

Alfred me observaba con detenimiento, con su sonrisa de medio lado y los ojos clavados en mí, analizándome detenidamente. Parecía estar a punto de echarse a reír de gozo en cualquier momento**— ¿Quieres leer otro? Puedo conseguirlos…**

— **¿Qué? No, no creo… Además, no aceptaría otro regalo más… — **_¿Hablaba enserio? ¡No, no, no, no! Bastante con que le había cogido cariño a uno de sus regalos, no estaba en condiciones de permitirme más…_

— **Pues Kirkland, tienes cara de querer leerte el resto….**

Ante su rostro pícaro negué con fuerza, tratando de quitarle aquella idea de la cabeza **— ¡Y tu que sabes! No es así…**

— **Bueno, como tú digas, pequeña serpiente… — **Masculló dejando de lado el tema, pero sin perder ni un ápice de sonrisa, lo cual me extraño. Se supone que había perdido aquella 'batalla' _¿Por qué entonces sonreía de medio lado, volviendo a sumergirse en el libro de Encantamientos, como si estuviera maquinando algo mentalmente?_

Trague saliva, tratando de olvidar aquello y centrarme en los nuevos hechizos que nos tocaban a continuación. Algo en la expresión feliz de Jones me asustaba… _¿Qué mierdas planeaba?_

···

— **Buenos días muchachos, bienvenidos de nuevo a las clases de Herbología en el Invernadero 3 — **El tono de la profesora Sprout era como siempre alegre y enérgico, cargado de optimismo en aquella fría mañana de martes, mientras todos temblábamos debajo de nuestras capas y trajes de trabajo para Herbología **— Hoy nos vamos a dedicar a replantar mandrágoras. Veamos, ¿quién me puede decir qué propiedades tiene la mandrágora? ¿Si, Kirkland?**

— **La mandrágora, o mandrágula, es un reconstituyente muy eficaz — **Mascullé cuando la profesora me dio el turno de palabra, comenzando a recitar las palabras que me sabía de memoria de mi libro de _'Mil hiervas y hongos mágicos' _**— Se utiliza para volver a su estado original a la gente que ha sido transformada o encantada.**

Mis compañeros de mesa, cada cual adornado las peculiares orejeras que eran necesarias para trabajar con dichas plantas me miraban con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, cada vez que hacía lo que ellos denominaban como "escupir las palabras como si me hubiera tragado un libro entero". Que más daba. Había ganado diez puntos para Slytherin gracias a aquello, y eso no podía recriminármelo ni echármelo en cara

— **¿Sabes, Arthur? — **Masculló Natasha, que no dejaba de reír, acercándose un poco a mi, obligándome a mirarla de arriba abajo mientras lo hacia, atento de sus movimientos **— Entre tu cabeza de empollón y nuestras nuevas jugadas de Quidditch, creo que podríamos ganar ambas copas este año, la de Quidditch y la de las Casas… — **Su comentario fue victoreado por Rubens, situado enfrente de nosotros, que sonreía pícaramente.

— **¿Así que piensan usarme para que responda siempre a todo para lograr puntos? ¿Tengo que golpear a alguien si se me adelanta? — **Bisbiseé cínicamente, pero con una sonrisa en los labios mientras trabajaba el abono para realizar la tarea que nos había propuesto la profesora Sprout: transplantar las mandrágoras de maceta **— No lo veo factible… ¿Y que nuevas jugadas de Quidditch? No los escuche hablar de nada…**

— **Tampoco tienes que golpearlos, solo lánzales una de tus encantadoras miradas de rabia, de esas que hielan la sangre. Y huirán antes de dar la respuesta correcta — **La muchacha dejo escapar aquello con cierto tono altanero, alzando las cejas y burlándose de mi. Arrugue el ceño y ella volvió a carcajearse, centrada en su tarea con las manos llenas de tierra **— Es que son estrategias secretas, ya las veras en el partido. Eso si vienes esa vez, ¿Se puede saber dónde te metiste en el último, cuando barrimos el suelo con esos inútiles de Hufflepuff?**

Tragué saliva antes de contestar, sabiendo que no podía decirle un simplemente _"Detesto ese estúpido e inútil juego"_ **— No me encontraba bien, y me fui a la enfermería. Ya os lo dije…**

— **¡Eso no vale, necesitamos de todos los ánimos posibles! Aun que esta vez no la necesitemos contra los payasos valientes de Gryffindor… — **Natasha dejo entrever una sonrisa algo perversa, lo que me obligo a mirarla directamente, poniendo mis neuronas a pensar, _¿Qué quería decir con eso…? ¿¡Y a qué venía esa cara!? _**— Ya lo veras el viernes en el partido — **Farfulló entre risas entre ella y Rubens, que no perdía hilo de la conversación, aunque no participara en ella.

Mire a la muchacha de cabellos rubios con las cejas alzadas, pero sin poder decir mucho más debido a que la profesora nos indico que debíamos ponernos las orejeras y comenzar a sacar a las mandrágoras de la tierra donde estaban, y transplantarlas rápidamente. Todo aquel sucio y algo costoso proceso me dio tiempo a pensar _¿Debía ir al partido de Slytherin contra Gryffindor del viernes?_ Siendo sincero, no me apetecía en absoluto, pero ya había faltado a todos los anteriores de aquel curso, y mis compañeros de habitación me lo andaban recriminando cada dos por tres…

Además, Jones también había insistido que debía ir, después de soltarme una serie de nuevas tácticas de vuelo de las cuales no entendí nada, completamente incomprensibles e algo idiotas _¡No tenían sentido! _Algo sobre una tal Singleton (2) –que parecía ser la buscadora de la selección de Estados Unidos, y Alfred le tenía verdadera devoción y pasión-, una serie de tácticas extrañas y nada claras llamadas _'Plumpton Pass'_ (3) y_ 'Amago de Wronski' _(4), llenándome la cabeza de tácticas defensivas y ofensivas, de nombres de jugadores hasta que no pude soportarlo más y acabe chillándole que se callara o lo golpearía _¡Estúpido, molesto y gordo fanático! _Me mordí los labios, sin saber que decidirme. Obviamente, no tenía ninguna especial ilusión en pasar mi tarde libre del viernes viendo a aquellos animales danzando por el aire, pero por otro lado…

Mis pensamientos continuaron atormentándome hasta que nos indicaron que ya habíamos terminado y que podíamos irnos a cambiarnos, limpiarnos la tierra y el abono para poder asistir a la siguiente clase. Y aun que el profesor Snape fuera de mi agrado y Pociones me apasionara, sentía los brazos y el cuerpo cansados y doloridos. Definitivamente, pensar tanto tiempo en idioteces me afectaba _¡Iría a aquel estúpido partido, solo para que me dejaran una temporada en paz y tranquilidad sin mencionarme porque no pisaba el campo ni las gradas!_

_···_

La semana transcurría rápida y sobretodo, llena de tensión. El ambiente competitivo se podía sentir en el aire y si lo hubiera intentado, podría haberlo cortado con un cuchillo _¡Cuanta tensión para un partido normal y corriente! _Ambos equipos que se enfrentaban estaban dispuestos a sabotear al otro, y más cuando la victoria del partido decidiría quien iría a la final contra Ravenclaw. Y si a aquello se le sumaba la gran rivalidad entre serpientes y leones, Hogwarts se había convertido en un campo de batalla, donde los insultos, burlas y piernas malintencionadas esperando encontrar una victima a la cual hacer caer de bruces al suelo estaban a la orden del día. Y así era imposible pensar en otra cosa…

— **¡Por Merlín! ¿Es que no piensan callarse o parar de hacer el simio? — **Mascullé con toda la rabia que pude cuando Carriedo y Montangue –alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin respectivamente- se habían enzarzado en una pelea en medio de la biblioteca, recurriendo a los puños y casi intentando sacarle los ojos al contrario con sus varitas **— ¿Qué hacen esos animales aquí y no afuera, matándose y dejándonos en paz? — **Mi rabia estallaba por todas partes. Odiaba que el tema mas hablado por todos fuera de algo de, verdaderamente, no llegaba a entender.

— **Oh, '**_**mon petit lapin'**_**, piensa que están excitados ¡Oh lala! — **Como siempre Bonnefoy trataba de animarme, mientras me dedicaba una mirada melosa _¿Aquel chico no se daba cuenta de que sus miradas solo acentuaban mi mal humor? _**— Nuestros pequeños leones están ansiosos por superar este partido, hace cosa de 10 años que no logran ganar este juego… **

Bufé, perdiendo la paciencia poco a poco, tal y como siempre conseguia el joven francés de rubios cabellos **— Bueno, Mat es del equipo de Gryffindor y no lo veo saltando encima del cuello de ninguno de los de mi casa — **Repuse con inteligencia. Williams solamente se dedicaba a hacer lo de siempre, estudiar, sonreír con su dulzura natural y tratar de volverse invisible cuando caminaba por los pasillos, para no ser victima de los ataques del equipo contrario.

— **¡Pero '**_**mon cherè**_**' Matthew esta estresado también! ¿A que si, **_**'amour'**_**? — **Esté, ante las palabras del francés asintió lentamente, con las mejillas sonrojadas de forma adorable **— Esta nervioso, aun que no debe ¡Él es un guardián formidable! — **Ronroneo, obligando a Matthew a sonrojarse aún más, perdiendo su vista en el libro que tenía delante de él, tratando de desaparecer para que Francis parara de adularlo _¿Qué el estúpido barbudo no se daba cuenta de que lo estaba molestando?_

— **Estas poniéndolo nervioso, **_**'fucking frog'**_**. Cállate — **Pedí con un gruñido, mirando de medio lado a Matt, que me agradeció las palabras. Estaba claro que él no quería ser descortés con el repelente galo, pero le molestaban tantas atenciones por parte de este… **— No estés nervioso, Matt. Es solo un partido — **Intenté sonreírle para infundirle ánimos, y este me devolvió la mueca. Realmente, Matt si que era sencillo y amigable.

— **Gracias Arthur —**Susurró con una mueca de nerviosismo en la cara, cerrando los ojos **— Es solo que estamos todos muy estresados. Gilbert no para de perseguirnos para repetirnos que no podemos meter la pata y… — **Su voz se fue apagando mientras yo arrugaba el ceño. El mayor de los hermanos Beilschmidt era un ser pesado, ruidoso y cargante, además de ser el capitán del equipo de Quidditch. Y por lo que le escuchaba decir a los mellizos, los hacia entrenar demasiado duro _¡Menudo idiota! _**— ¿Vendrás a ver el partido, Artie? — **Preguntó con ojos curiosos el canadiense, mientras me miraba atento. Trague saliva, negando con la cabeza

— **Seguramente vaya. Es viernes por la tarde y no tengo nada más que hacer… — **Mentí descaradamente, irritándome por dentro. Claro que tenia miles cosas mejores que hacer que estar sentado en las gradas viendo el partido, pero ya le había dicho a los muchachos que iría, así que… **— Estaré por allí, vien-…**

— **¡Ah! — **Bonnefoy soltó un chillido demasiado afeminado para mi gusto mientras señalaba uno de los libros que asomaban de la mochila de Williams una vez este la abrió. Nos quedamos ambos con gesto de no entender bien lo que sucedia hasta que este, tras aclararse la garganta volvió a hablar **— ¿Eso son libros de Sherlock? ¡Oh, '**_**mon petit tresor', **_**no puede ser cierto que tengas ahí eso! — **Su tono estaba acelerado, con las mejillas completamente rojas de la emoción, mirando a Matt con sorpresa y diversión entremezcladas _¿Había dicho... Sherlock?_

— **Pu-pues si… — **Matthew sonrío con dulzura mientras se volvía hacia el galo, claramente sorprendido de que conocería aquellos libros **— Son mis favoritos, ¡N-no sabía que conocieras a Conan Doyle, Francis! —** _¿Un momento, había dicho Conan Doyle? _Me había propuesto ignorar aquella pequeña conversación privada que estaban teniendo, pero no pude evitar alzar la mirada en dirección a los libros que la estúpida rana sostenía en su mano, mientras que las palabras de Jones me vinieron a la mente _"Matt tiene la habitación llena de libros suyos". ¿Era aquello casualidad? ¿Por qué Matthew tenía exactamente aquellos libros encima? _**— ¿Los has leído todos? ¡Que ilusión! — **Bonnefoy asentía entusiasta mientras los abría, comenzando a parlotear animado del misterio que se resolvía en aquel volumen. No entendía algo… _¿Francis no era de una de familia sangre limpia? ¿Cómo podía conocer un libro como ese? _Aunque quizás sus padres eran más permisivos… **— Arthur, ¿Tú también lo conoces? — **El joven canadiense se había percatado de mi mirada atenta hacia ellos, haciéndome enrojecer con su pregunta _¡Me había pillado embobado en su conversación! ¡Mierda…!_

— **Bueno… He leído _'Estudio en escarlata'_ — **Musité en voz baja, tratando de desaparecer lentamente al recordar el volumen que escondía en mi baúl. La rana sonrío de medio lado y Matthew se encontraba casi eufórico, seguramente sorprendido de que sus compañeros de mesa conocieran a un autor muggle.

— **¿Ningún otro? — **Negué la cabeza avergonzado, mientras él reía dulcemente **— Puedo prestártelos todos, si quieres ¡No me importa! Aquí tienes **_**'El sabueso de los Baskerville'**_**… ¡Es mi favorito!**

_¡Mierda, sentía la cara en plena ebullición cuando vi la mano de Williams acercándome el libro en cuestión para que lo cogiera! ¡Mierda, mierda…! _**— N-no… No hace falta. Apenas tengo tiempo pa-para estudiar, y no quiero dejarte sin que tú pu-puedas leerlo… — **_¡Maldita sea, Arthur, deja de tartamudear!_

— **¡Tranquilo, lo he leído unas mil veces! — **Insistió el canadiense mientras lo dejaba en mi mano, y entonces me percaté de que jamás lo había notado tan animado y radiante como en ese instante. Se veía adorable y demasiado mono… **— ¡Tenlo el tiempo que necesites! La verdad es que has tenido suerte, ¡No iba a traerlos, pero Al me insistió tanto en que me vendría bien distraerme con ellos en la biblioteca después de estudiar demasiado!**

Asentí mientras le daba un gracias bajito y avergonzado, abriendo mucho los ojos cuando Matthew contó el porque tenia los libros allí, justamente allí _¿Jones se lo había dicho? ¿Qué se llevara los libros al colegio, y mas específicamente, a la biblioteca? _No podía ser… **— ¿Tu hermano? Vaya… — **El muchacho asintió con dulzura, agarrando otro y diciendo que le había sorprendido aquella 'insistencia', pero ahora venia que había tenido mucha suerte al haberlo planeado.

Yo escuchaba a Matt mientras miraba el ejemplar que me había prestado, repasando mentalmente las palabras del estadounidense el sábado anterior. Había dicho que tenia una manera de conseguirlos, _¿Era aquella? ¿De verdad había presionado a su manera a su mellizo para que llevara los libros al colegio solo y exclusivamente para que, sabiendo que ambos estudiaban juntos en la biblioteca, acabaran en mis manos? ¿Era de verdad tan… calculador?_

No podía ser. Aquello tenía que ser una extraña casualidad, pero por un momento sonreí mientras guardaba el libro en la mochila, suspirando. _Estúpido Jones…_

_···_

Los gritos en el aire, que llenaban los oídos de todos los presentes. Los sonidos de cuernos irrumpiendo en el ambiente enfebrizado a causa de la emoción. Todo el mundo expectante y eufórico en un mar bañado de rojo y verde, todos blandiendo sus escarpelos de la casa a la que pertenecían o deseaba que ganaran. Todos ensimismados con aquella danza que se estaba llevando a cabo en el ambiente por los catorce jugadores que intentaban desesperadamente marcar un tanto.

— **Dios… — **_¿Era el único que no estaba que se subía por las paredes debido al partido? _Me había engalanado con la bufanda de mi casa, pero a mi alrededor varios de mis compañeros tenían la cara pintada de verde completamente mientras chillaban, histéricos. Merlín…

"_Gryffindor tiene la pelota, Antonio Fernández se dirige a la meta…"_

Las gradas que agitaban las escárpelas verdes y plateadas estallaron en indignación mientras que la portería de Slytherin era atacada por los rivales _¿Aquello era siempre tan aburrido? _El público abucheo cuando consiguieron un tanto, metiéndose con el joven moreno de ojos verdes que se regodeaba en el aire, siendo aplaudido por la marea granate que abundaba en las gradas.

"_¡Gryffindor gana por treinta a diez! Ahora, Slytherin en posesión del quaffle. Y parece que ninguno de los buscadores ha encontrado aún la snitch dorada…"_

Ante la mención de los buscadores, alce los ojos un poco más arriba del terreno más movió de juego, hallando que tanto Jones como Iván rondaban el campo, moviéndose con rapidez y oteando cada rincón. Aquel era uno de los pocos conocimientos que tenia de Quidditch. Sabía que si alguno de los dos lograba atrapar la snitch antes que el otro, hacia que su equipo ganar 150 puntos, finalizando el partido y, normalmente, haciéndolos ganar. Suspire, sentándome más cómodamente, y volviendo a fijarme en el ritmo trepidante que llevaba el resto de ambos equipos. Si alguna vez tenía que volar así, vomitaría, eso seguro…

"_¡Slytherin marca! ¡Gana Gryffindor aun treinta a veinte! Ahora parece que… ¡Un momento…!"_

La voz que resonaba por los altavoces se puso eufórica, y al centrarme de nuevo entendí porque. El estadounidense había empezado a lanzarse en picado hacia abajo, seguramente siguiendo la pista de la pelota dorada, mientras que toda la manera de Gryffindor chillaba entusiasmada, cuando de repente algo surco el aire, dirigiéndose directamente hacia la figura del dorado ojiazul, impactando sobre su figura. Todo sucedió tan deprisa que mi cerebro no fue capaz de asimilarlo.

"_Un golpeador de Slytherin ha derribado al buscador contrario con una bludger y este no responde ¡Eso ha sido claramente falta! ¡Fuera, fuera! "_

La voz estaba completamente colérica, dejando ver claramente su preferencia a la hora del juego, mientras que los chillidos de histeria y miedo se hacían presentes y la señora Hooch salía al campo, pitando y parando un momento el partido. Los silbidos y carcajadas se empezaron a hacer eco por la grada de los Slytherin, mientras algunos profesores más entraban en el campo. Jones estaba tirado en el suelo, _¿Por qué no se levantaba? _Lo rodeaban entre algunos mientras empezaban a tratarlo, levantándolo y llevándolo seguramente al castillo, _¿Por qué no lo hacía por su propio pie? _Pude ver como el resto del equipo bajaba corriendo, Matt a la cabeza, mientras que a mí alrededor comentaban de que si abandonaban el campo, la victoria seria de nuestro equipo. Pero yo solo podía tener los ojos pegados en el suelo arenoso del campo, donde Alfred había caído desde una altura algo considerable y, donde había dejado una pequeña mancha de sangre, bien visible. Aquello parecía hacer más gracia a mi parte de la grada…

Un gemido quiso escapar de mi garganta, mientras me paralizaba la angustia por la incertidumbre _¿Qué le había pasado a Jones? ¿Estaba… estaba…?_

_To be continued_...

* * *

**Notas**

_**(1)Flourish y Blotts**__ : es una librería en el lado norte del __Callejon Diagon__, donde la mayoría de los estudiantes de __Hogwarts__ compran sus libros de texto._

_**(2)Singleton:**__ Buscadora de la Selección Nacional de Estados Unidos, mencionado en el libro 'Quidditch a través de los tiempos'_

_**(3)'Plumpton Pass':**__ Jugada del buscador: un cambio de dirección aparentemente no premeditado que sirve para enfundarse la snitch manga arriba. Llamada así en recuerdo de Roderick Plumpton, buscador de los Tutshill Tornados, que utilizó esta jugada en 1921, cuando batió el record de la captura más rápida de una snitch. Aunque algunos críticos han afirmado que aquella captura fue accidental, Plumpton mantuvo hasta su muerte que lo había hecho a propósito._

_**(4)'Amago de Wronski':**__ El buscador cae como una roca hacia el suelo y finge que ha visto la snitch allá abajo, pero se eleva justo antes de colisionar contra el campo. Con ello se pretende que el otro buscador lo imite y se estrelle. Se llama así porque la inventó el cazador polaco Josef Wronski._

* * *

¡Por favor, no me odien demasiado! Golpeé 'un pelin' a Alfred, pero prometo que la espera no será demasiado larga... ¡Pronto sabrán que ocurre! ¿Quieren hacer apuestas? ;u;

Si alguien se pregunta el porque incluí un libro tal como 'Estudio en escarlata' o 'El sabueso de los Baskerville', debe saber que aparte de ser dos de mis libros favoritos, tiene que ver bastante con la trama. Una manera de iniciar el conocimiento de Arthur de lo que es el mundo más allá de la magia. Él solo ha visto eso, y ahora tiene muchas cosas que aprender. Quise empezar con algo tan básico como eso

Lo que quiero informarles es que, como ya dije en varias contestaciones a los Reviews, al estar de vacaciones ahora, tengo pensado actualizar una vez a la semana -más o menos-, para que historia fluya mucho más rápido, ¿Qué les parece? :)

Espero que les guste como se esta desarrollando todo y espero leerles en los reviews... ¡No saben los ánimos que me infunden! Quiero dedicarle este capítulos a todos los que dejaron uno en el anterior capitulo, y a los que mandaron PM. De verdad, muchísimas gracias :)

Y que más decir, ¡Espero que les guste y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! -Seguramente, este fin de semana- _  
_

Goodbyee!


End file.
